A Match Made in Heaven
by starlett2007
Summary: Story begins with a reference to "The Case of the Cross Dressing Carp" just after Sara and Gil got engaged... With 101 Chapters - I have decided to end it. Chapters 99-101 is a summary of what happens 5 years later with 3 of the couples I dealt with.
1. Engaged!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: As every CSI fan knows Gil asks Sara to marry him in Season 8's episode "The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp" Some of this story is taken straight from the show. When I switch references to different shows I will mention it. It will eventually lead to Gil Grissom's final episode … Season 9 episode 10. … if indeed this story actually works out!

Chapter 1

Gil sat in his office, his eyes glazed over and a huge smile on his face. He now had a wedding to plan. He was fantasizing about that evening and spending it with his new fiancée Sara and getting a ring and everything else involved in a wedding.

_(Catherine pushes the cooler on a cart past the doorway to Grissom__'__s office. _

_She looks in and sees Grissom at his desk, daydreaming.) _

" _Hey, what are you up to?"_

_(He looks at her.) "Nothing. Why? "_

_(Catherine looks at the cooler. Grissom stands up.) _

" _What's in the cooler?" he asked_

_(She opens it.) _

" _Carp. Paul Cyden died holding one. He had a freezer full of them, _

_some kind of an experiment."_

" _Huh. "_

_(Grissom walks over.) _

"_I can process those fish if you like."_

"_Do I know how to turn you on or what?" Catherine said and smiled._

Grissom got busy and began to process the carp.

After he processed the carp he sent Sara a text message - her cell was sitting in the layout room but she had gone to the ladies room and left it there. Hodges, who was helping her process some items saw her phone beep. Nosy as he was he sauntered over to it and read it…

Sara, I can't wait until tonight. We have a lot to talk about and a lot to plan. Are you sure we're actually ready for this? I mean marriage is a huge step for both of us… I love you Sara.

Hodges gasped aloud when he read that. Wendy, heard the gasp and came running.

"What's going on?"

"Grissom and Sara are engaged!" he said.


	2. Finding out

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Hodges and Wendy stared at each other with their new found knowledge, wondering what to do with the news. Should they tell or should they keep it to themselves?

"What are you two doing with my cell phone?" demanded a voice.

The two lab techs turned to see a visibly angry Sara Sidle staring at them, her hand outstretched.

"Uh I heard it beep…" Hodges began, but gave up because she was giving him such a glare that would melt glass.

"I gotta go back to DNA" Wendy said and left Hodges alone with Sara.

Hodges handed Sara her phone and continued processing some of the stuff without another word.

Sara flipped open her cell and read the text message. She stepped away from Hodges and replied.

_"HODGES AND WENDY KNOW ABOUT OUR ENGAGEMENT! HE READ MY TEXT WHILE I WAS IN THE LADIES ROOM"_

"What was Hodges doing in the ladies room reading your text messages?" he texted to her

"Gil, he wasn't in the ladies room, I had left my cell in the layout room by accident!" she texted back.

"They won't say anything Sara. Hodges knows he better not tell"

Sara sent him one final text. "Ok see ya at home then….lots to talk about and plan"

When Sara returned to the layout table she placed a hand on Hodges' shoulder. In return he flinched.

"You won't tell a soul will you David" she said using his first name.

Wordlessly he shook his head. "No Sara I-I won't say a word" he replied with a frightened smile.

"What about Wendy?"

"Naw she won't tell"

"How do you know she won't tell?"

"B-because I sent her a text message not to tell a soul" he replied.

Sara and Hodges finished up their evidence in that case and she left him to clean up. She told him she had business to take care of and will he be so kind as to clean up. Knowing that he could be in deep trouble if he refused he just nodded.

At the first opportunity , Wendy walked over to the layout room where Hodges was busily cleaning up.

"What did she say?"

"She is very pissed off at me… well you too. Make sure you don't tell anybody! I think they want to be the one to make the announcement to the team. I should never have looked at her cell. Had I not looked at her cell I would not have found out about the engagement"

Wendy gave him a look. "NO sh.." she began but then she saw Mandy standing at the door closely followed by Henry and Archie.

"Sara is engaged…to GRISSOM" Mandy said to them through clenched teeth.

"SHHHH!"

"Hodges you are in so deep now! We have got to stop talking about it! No one else is aloud to know!"

"Know what?" said a new voice.

It was Gil Grissom standing in the door with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face…..

A/N: I know totally out of character, but c'mon gimme a break here, my regular muse is on vacation and her-dimwitted counterpart is taking over and this is all I get! (LOL)


	3. Misconceptions

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Grissom stared at Hodges with that same confused look and looked from him to Wendy. Neither of them said a word. They were either too scared to say a word or just speechless about being possibly caught spilling his and Sara's secret.

Grissom's eyes narrowed. _Something is going on here and I do not like it._

"What is going on here Hodges… Wendy?" he said with annoyance addressing both lab techs.

"Uhgh.. no-nothing" said Wendy with a smile.

_Bull!_ Grissom thought.

Suddenly Grissom's phone rang…

"Grissom"

Grissom pursed his lips and made a face or two then commented to the person on the other end of the line and hung up. To Wendy and Hodges he addressed them.

"You two had it lucky. I would have expected an answer from you if I hadn't received this call…. Do not say another word… Hodges I will deal with YOU later" he said and with that turned on his heel and left the area.

Hodges, who had been holding his breath breathed. "That was close." He said.

"At least he doesn't realize that Mandy, Archie, and Henry know…" Wendy whispered.

"What do we know? I think I missed something" Henry said. He had arrived with Mandy and Archie, but hadn't heard what Mandy had said.

Wendy shook her head. "Henry, we can't tell you. It is supposed to be a secret"

"Someone's is having a baby?" guessed Henry.

Wendy rolled her eyes and the lab techs dispersed to their respective labs.

"Somebody IS having a baby!" Henry said aloud. "I bet you it is SARA!" he added.

Down the hall, Warrick Brown over heard Henry musing aloud.

"Hey Cath, did you hear the latest news??"

Catherine Willows looked up from her computer with a grin. "What news Warrick?"

"Something about Sara being pregnant?"

The pretty strawberry-blonde shook her hair. "I hadn't heard anything about that Warrick. " she stopped. "HMMMMM… I did recall seeing her coming out of the ladies' room the other day. She had just _ugh_ barfed up her lunch and when I asked what's wrong… she claimed it was food poisoning!"

Warrick and Catherine exchanged glances… Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were gonna become parents!!!

A/N: Talk about misunderstandings!


	4. Confusion

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara and Grissom were both unaware of the rumor that was going around about her being pregnant. They were too busy dealing with their current cases to hear the whispers and notice the stares. It was only when Ecklie stormed into Grissom's office when he took notice.

"Gil we have to talk" he said and motioned for Sara to leave.

Grissom plastered a smile on his face. "Conrad, whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Sara"

"I have to fire you" Conrad said bluntly.

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks. "What are you talking about?"

"You two – your relationship. It cannot go on with you two working together" he replied.

"Conrad, Sara moved to days."

"Well Sara is going to be given plenty of time off now that she's expecting" Conrad continued.

Gil and Sara exchanged looks again. "What are you talking about Conrad… expecting?"

"Duh a baby." Conrad replied.

Grissom looked at Sara. "Have you been keeping something from me Sara?"

Sara shook her head. "N-no – uh I – uh No … .We're always careful GILBERT!" she said through clenched teeth. _This was not the conversation she wanted to have with Conrad in the room._

Conrad looked at Sara and Grissom. "Well someone is spreading a horrible rumor if you are not expecting Sara. I suggest you nip it in the butt now!" Conrad turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"W-wonder h-how he – I" Sara couldn't even put two syllables together before she turned on her heel and left the room.

Gil Grissom stared at the retreating back of his girlfriend-fiancée. He was so confused as to what just happened. He and Sara were always careful. But for someone to spread a rumor like that was unforgivable. He sent a mass text to his entire graveyard team to meet immediately in the break room for a very important talk. He wanted to clear up any confusion. He also had to figure out what to do about Hodges. Hodges had read Sara's text and that was against regulations to read others' text messages / emails or whatever.


	5. Confrontations begin

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Thanks all of you for the reviews. I am so glad you like this story. You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Any ideas for rumors please let me know… :0

Hodges and Wendy were working in Hodges' lab on something dealing with Trace. Wendy had nothing on the go in the DNA Lab at the moment so Hodges asked her to assist him in Trace. Neither Wendy nor Hodges was aware of the new rumor about Sara being pregnant. It was Archie that came running into the lab that told them.

"Hey guys, did you hear the latest news?" he asked.

Hodges looked up from the microscope and gave him a glare. "Go away Archie we're busy"

Wendy gave Hodges a glare to shut him up. "Archie what's up?" Wendy asked.

"Sara is pregnant"

Wendy and Hodges exchanged looks. "Where did you hear this?"

"I overheard Catherine and Warrick talking about it and there was some loud voices in Grissom's office that referenced it."

Hodges shook his head. "NO NO NO" he said

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I'm gonna kill Henry!"

Now Wendy was beginning to understand. "I had better go talk to Henry before he starts shooting his mouth off again" Wendy said and made her exit.

Henry, meanwhile was working quietly in his Tox lab completely oblivious to what rumor he had started.

"Henry why did you start the rumor that Sara was pregnant?" Wendy demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

Henry looked up, jolted out of his thoughts. "She's NOT?" he asked completely shocked.

Wendy shook her head. "NO she is NOT pregnant! What made you think she was!"

"Well it was because of you guys that I thought that!" he said in a strange whiny voice .

Hodges dashed into the Tox lab and made a "cutting" motion with his finger across his neck.

Hodges saved their skin, as Grissom and Sara were on the rampage. Hodges actually thought he saw steam rising from the boss's head he was that angry.

"Calm down Grissom. I'm sure he didn't mean to start the rumor. It was an accident." Sara said to him before they arrived at the Tox lab.

Grissom didn't reply to Sara he just glared at David Hodges. "YOU my office NOW" he ordered and then turned on his heels and walked back to his office, Sara following.

Henry looked very guilty. "I-I" he said and called out to Sara.

Sara plastered on a smile. "Yes Henry"

"I – uh – it wasn't Hodges' fault" he said, not meeting her eyes.

"What are you talking about Henry. It was Hodges that read my text about Grissom and I and then the pregnancy thing was also a rumor started by him – whom else knew about Grissom and my engagement besides Hodges and Wendy and I know that Wendy wouldn't start a rumor about me being pregnant?"

"Y-your engaged to Grissom?" Henry said.

"Yes – I uh assumed that Hodges spilled it to everyone now that the pregnancy was spilled" Sara said then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Sara, I had no knowledge that you and Grissom were engaged… I uh was the one who started things about the pregnancy. I must have said it out loud by accident… and someone heard me. But it wasn't Hodges because he was no where around when I said it aloud!"

Sara cursed inwardly and then apologized to Henry. "Who the heck could it have been that started the pregnancy rumor… besides Henry…" she muttered and started muttering to herself as she walked towards Grissom's office. Grissom was having words with Hodges… it was not pretty.


	6. Conversations

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! A special thanks to "Bones24" for the idea of a rumor…… I will work in that idea at some point soon. I just have to figure out how to build on it.

Meanwhile in Grissom's office… he is steaming angry with Hodges and not quiet about it.

"Hodges, why? Why would you even _look_ at Sara's text messages much less start spreading false rumours?"

Hodges looked down. He didn't know what to say. "I- I am sorry Grissom. I-uh heard her phone beeping and she wasn't there.. I just peeked at the text… I … Wendy was there too"

"Don't be bringing Wendy into this Hodges. Do you know what you've done by spreading this rumor? You've got Ecklie a little peeved at us! He came bursting into my office and was about to fire Sara. He then went on to mention her taking parental leave – to which we straightened him out after he told us that Sara was pregnant!"

"Grissom, I did not spread that rumor! I wouldn't spread it if I did know!"

Grissom's face softened a little bit. "Then how did the rumor get started?"

"Wendy and I were whispering about it and I said thank goodness no one else knows just as the other lab techs walked in. It was HENRY who must have said the baby thing aloud…in fact he did! But Henry is not the type to start spreading rumours so someone must have heard him!" Hodges said.

Grissom told Hodges to leave as he was getting a headache. Hodges left the room looking down and almost bumped into Warrick.

"Sorry Warrick" he said.

Warrick looked stunned. "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yeah can a man apologize?"

"Not you! You never apologize!" Warrick said. "What's wrong"

"I was just blamed for a rumor that's been going around" he said.

"Sara's pregnant." Warrick stated.

Hodges stopped short and turned to look at Warrick.

"Who told you!"

"I heard Henry muttering about it. Why Sara would tell you guys before us is beyond me!"

Hodges muttered a curse word.

"Now Hodges that was rude"

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked

Warrick looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh – Catherine" he said sheepishly.

"You told Catherine that Sara was pregnant! My god Warrick do you realize that you are the one who spread the false rumor!" Hodges said , his teeth clenched.

Warrick didn't reply, h e just made a bee-line for Catherine's office. He hoped to catch her before she ran her mouth off. She wasn't the kind of gal who liked keeping secrets.

"Catherine" he said panting heavily as he arrived at her door.

"What's up Warrick – you look like you've been running."

"I have been. Look uh – that thing I told you about Sara… did you tell any one?"

"I might have mentioned it to Nick" she said. "Why? She was gonna mention it to the team sometime after all she is going to start showing in a few months!"

"Cath – it is not true! It was a mistake."

"Do you mean to tell me that Sara is NOT pregnant and that .."she stopped and clamped her hand over her mouth

"Grissom is not going to be happy!"

"Nor is Sara." Agreed Warrick..


	7. Musings and the Truth

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This chapter will have indications of swear words in it. As I am uncomfortable with typing such language in my stories I will just signify the swearing with *&$%^&& symbols (besides its going to be only for this chapter for now and I don't want to change the rating. Which is why I'm putting this "warning"

Sara had heard everything that Warrick and Catherine were saying and she was livid. She stormed into the break room her eyes blazing. Not realizing that Ecklie was sitting there with the Lab Director.

"WARRICK, CATHERINE what the $%$%$%$&*($ were you thinking spreading that rumour that I was pregnant!" she demanded.

"Sara calm down…I " Warrick began trying to calm her.

"Don't you try to calm me down Warrick. I am steaming mad! If I was pregnant don't you think I want to be the one to tell everyone? What in #$%^^&^% name were you thinking?" she demanded.

"SARA!" said Ecklie.

"Well I am sorry Ecklie I didn't seem to notice you"

"Figures – you're too busy swearing at Warrick!" he replied. "I want you to apologize to Warrick right now."

"Sorry for swearing Warrick, I am just so angry!" she replied.

Catherine stood up. "I am sorry too, Sara, I made it even worse by telling Nick. And I think there were a few of the lab techs around when I told him."

Sara threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the break room and ran smack into Grissom.

"Honey what's the matter now?"

"I think everyone is under the impression I'm pregnant now!" she sobbed and told him what she knew about who started the rumor

"Sara, Sara it'll be ok. We will figure it all out"

"Figure what all out Gil! I don't want to be the subject of rumors! I hate the whispers and stuff that go with rumors!"

"Ok Ok. Calm down" Grissom told her as he held her in his arms.

Ecklie walked by them and saw them in the embrace and immediately got the wrong idea.

"Would you two just get a bloody room already!" he said snidely.

"Oh shut up Conrad! If you must know I am comforting my girlfriend who has bee n the subject of a rumor that should never had started!"

Catherine exited the break room and gave him a sheepish smile. " Sorry Gil"

"Where's Henry?" Grissom asked.

At that very moment Henry was walking down the hall. Grissom, Sara and Catherine all stared at him.

"What is my zipper down? Why are you staring at me?"

"You were the one who started that pregnancy rumor!" Sara seethed.

"Uhmmmmm" he said. "I merely mused it aloud! I did not say it was for sure!" he said.

Warrick walked by and 'fessed up. "It was me. I was the one who overheard Henry and said it aloud to Catherine."

"So are you?" asked Ecklie. "or are you not"

"NO!" the others replied.

Everyone but Sara…..

TBC…


	8. Is she or isn't she?

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Ecklie took a step back as the graveyard team (minus Sara) glared at him. It was Nick who noticed that Sara hadn't joined in on their reply and was trying to make an exit. She was almost down the hall when Nick stopped her.

"Sara?"

The others turned to see that Sara was part way down the hall. Catherine noticed that Grissom's face had lost all colour. He looked at his fiancée who half-smiled.

"I'll catch up to you guys later. I have to uh talk to Sara" Grissom stumbled out the words and then he caught up to Sara and they went into his office.

For a few moments no words were spoken. Finally she cleared her throat.

" It is possible Gil…" she managed.

"But I thought we were always careful… I mean I'm no spring chicken and you're 35, it's risky … "he stuttered.

"Now Gil, don't be like Hodges – stuttering over words and sticking your foot in your mouth… you are not trying to win my affections, you already have it" she chided.

Grissom chuckled as he thought about how much Hodges wanted Wendy and how he would constantly stick his foot in his mouth trying to impress her.

"Have you gone to the doctor yet to confirm it yet?"

"I have an appointment later today." She put her hand on his chest. "Gil, I don't want to alarm you – but it could be possible or it may not be…. "she trailed off.

"You were _late?"_ he asked.

She nodded. "I'm two weeks late. It was only on the rarest occasion when I am late. I think twice in my entire life I've been late." She said.

Grissom and Sara did not speak but just stared at each other.

"What are we going to do if it is proven true?" Grissom whispered.

Sara looked at him. "We get married and then I have the baby and we live happily ever after"

"Seriously!" he said.

"Gil! Yes seriously. I will cut down on my hours here at the lab, or take on a much less hazardous role, possibly helping Archie in the A/V lab, or taking over for the Evidence guy… I don't know!"

Gil pursed his lips and sighed. "Am I ready to be a father?"

"The question really is, are we ready to be PARENTS" she replied.

Sara and Gil chatted quietly for a little while until her appointment. She got in her vehicle and drove to her doctors. Before she went in, she sat in her car counting to ten. She didn't know what to think. Was she pregnant? Did she want a baby? Would Gil want her once she gets to the stage when she was too big to have sex with him? There were so many unanswered questions she did not know the answer to. It was time… she got out of her car and went in.

TBC


	9. Drabble conversations & a New Twist

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Meanwhile at CSI, the team were all scattered in their labs, layout rooms or offices tending to the work that was needed.

Greg knocked on Grissom's door gingerly.

Grissom looked up and smiled at the younger CSI.

"What can I do for you Greg?" he asked pleasantly.

"I have heard some rumors about Sara, there have been things going around lately that she's pregnant? I think I've been out of the loop here for some reason. Maybe its because I was out at that 419 call when all this was happening. Can you please fill me in because I hate when people whisper or stop talking when I enter a room."

Grissom massaged his temples and took his glasses off. "Sit Greg and I'll tell you" he said.

Grissom filled Greg in with the whole misunderstanding starting with the text message that Hodges read which lead to Henry thinking she was pregnant which lead to Warrick overhearing and telling Catherine.

Greg whistled. "So is it true or not?"

Grissom looked at his protégé sheepishly. "Sara is at the doctor right now"

"She could be?" Greg said with shock. "so this rumor is not really a rumor"

Grissom rolled his eyes. "She only told me there was a possiblity after the fact…" he said and trailed off.

"She was _late?" _ Greg said with raised eyebrows.

"Greg.." Grissom warned.

"Well let it be known that women don't like to be _late_ they get freaked out about it quite often" he continued.

"Oh and how many women do you know that got freaked out as you put it for being _late?" _Grissom retorted.

Greg knew now that he shared too much and that he was stepping in it deep. He cleared his throat. "I – uh gotta go" he said and made a bee-line for the door and collided with Hodges while he was at it.

"What do you want now Hodges? I don't have time to deal with you" he said.

"Sara is out front in her vehicle…" he began.

"Why hasn't she come in?"

"She can't…"

Grissom got up from his desk and ran to the front where he saw Sara's vehicle. Sara was lying on a stretcher, an oxygen mask on her face.

"Oh god! NO Sara!" Grissom said and ran to his fiancée.

Catherine, who had heard the commotion too was at Grissom's side in a flash.

"What the hell happened?" she demanded.

A man, who was in police custody and in an obvious struggle glared at Catherine. "That bitch sent my dad to jail! I had to teach her a lesson!" he growled.

"What?" Catherine said in shock. "Who are you?"

"Jamie Jerrod. My father was Jeremy Jerrod… the drug case a few months back."

Catherine made a mental note to check up on that case. She looked the younger Jerrod in the eye. "For that you attempt to kill her?"

Jamie Jerrod shrugged. "She deserved it. She put my dad in jail and mom left us kids because he went to jail. If she hadn't put him in jail I would be now sitting in my home with my dad smoking weed."

Catherine rolled her eyes and looked at Grissom. She noticed he was crying and not caring who saw the tears. She went to him. "Gil go with her. I'll do the research into this bozo"

Grissom nodded and wiped the tears. "I gotta be strong for Sara"

Catherine sighed and went inside. They were in for a very long night now…..

TBC


	10. Discussions

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara was rushed to Desert Palm hospital in critical but stable condition. She regained consciousness but was unable to speak. Upon arrival at the hospital she was whisked into the OR. Grissom sat in the waiting room adjacent to the OR. He was beside himself with worry about her and his unborn child if she was indeed pregnant.

Fifteen minutes later, Catherine joined him in the waiting room. "Hi Gil, how is she?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "I don't know. No one has come out of the OR yet to tell me. How's the research on that Jarrod guy going?"

"I've got Greg, Nick and Warrick working on it. They told me they'd handle it while I stayed here with you."

"What did Ecklie say to that?"

"He just told me to go and support you" she told him.

They were quiet. "I've got so many unanswered why's Catherine. So many! " he said and his voice caught again and she heard a slight whimper.

She placed a hand on his knee. "Gil, she's a fighter. She is going to be ok. She survived being under that vehicle didn't she? She survived being dehydrated in the desert. Sara is not a woman who gives up"

Gil shook his head. "How much can I handle any more? I am not sure I can take much more of this."

"What are you saying Grissom? Do you want out of the relationship, out of the lab? Out of Vegas?"

"I want to leave CSI eventually Catherine. I want to live a nice quiet life with Sara and our future child.. I am not getting any younger you know"

Catherine nodded.

"Was she pregnant?"

Gil shrugged. "I don't know. I'm presuming that she was going to tell me once she got inside CSI, but that bastard crashed into her or did something… hey no one ever told me how she was injured in the first place."

Catherine heaved her shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure either Gil. We have a few witnesses that have yet to be questioned. Jim is going to be talking to them in great detail as to what they saw."

Grissom sighed. "I hope she's going to be ok"

The doctor came out of the operating room and faced Gil and Catherine. "You two Sara Sidle's friends?"

"I'm her fiancé, Gil Grissom"

"I'm one of her co-workers Catherine Willows, we have worked together for a long time now."

"She is stable and conscious and there has been no brain damage. She is banged up quite a bit and will need to be a way from work for at least six to eight weeks." The doctor said. "we removed the bullet from her arm. She has fractures to her left arm and leg but she is going to be ok."

"Thank God" Catherine said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Gil just stood there open mouthed. _Removed a bullet, leg & arm fractures… ohmigod I'm reliving her under the car all over again… except the bullet wound…._

"Gil" Catherine said shaking him out of the reverie.

"Uh sorry, just thinking. Um when can I see her"

"She's in recovery now. Come back in about two hours and she'll be moved to a different room. She'll be put in intensive care just for cautionary purposes so you will have to sign in at the desk in that ward and show ID. I'll make sure you and Ms. Willows are on the list. "

"How long will she have to be in here?"

"Just until tomorrow afternoon." The doctor replied.

Grissom and Catherine left together. "Gil, you are distraught I do not want you to drive. I will take you back to the lab. I'll get Greg and Warrick to come back and retrieve your car." Catherine said and guided him away. He was so distraught that he was about to go into the ladies room.

They got back and walked quietly into their separate offices. Gil stayed in his office for hours and didn't come out.

Meanwhile Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg were fully engulfed in the "Jeremy Jarrod" investigation. They had a few boxes of evidence to go through pertaining to the case.

Meanwhile Jeremy Jarrod's son Jamie, the perpetrator that hit Sara and caused all the grief sat in the interrogation room stone faced.

"Jamie, do you realize that what you did was wrong and you could go to jail?" Brass asked.

"I won't get jail. I'll get a suspended sentence and be out on the street in no time" he replied.

Brass looked at him smugly. "You think so huh? You think the DA will agree to a suspended sentence for attempted murder?"

"What attempted murder? I just hit her with my car that's all" he said.

"You've admitted you did it because you wanted to get back at her for what she did to your father"

"You can't prove I said that" he said.

"Oh yes I can" Brass replied.

"Did you tape record my client, because if so its inadmissible in court - taped without his permission."

"Oh counselor I didn't tape record him… but what evidence I do have will send him away for a very long time." With that he walked out of the interrogation room.

Jarrod and his lawyer exchanged glances. "What is he talking about?" the lawyer asked.

"Damn it all – that news team that was covering another issue nearby – must have heard me say something!" he said.

The lawyer looked at Jamie Jarrod. "It will be dealt with"

Meanwhile outside the interrogation room, the intercom was on and brass and the D.A. heard everything the lawyer and Jarrod said.


	11. Results

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They really keep me going – especially now considering I've been blocked for a while. (LOL) Anyway here is the next installment of the story.

Gil went back to the hospital as planned and went right to the intensive care unit. The nurse there asked him for the ID and she checked and made sure he was on the list. As promised the doctor had put Gil Grissom on the approved list for Sara Sidle. When he entered the room she was in a heated conversation with a woman … someone he did not know.

"I told you I do not want to talk to you! I do not know a Jeremy or Jamie Jarrod so please get the hell out of my room."

Gil entered and crossed his arms as he stood at the door. "What is going on here, why are you bothering the patient?"

The woman looked him up and down. "None of your damn business. I am just trying to get some answers out of Miss Sidle here."

"You need to leave now Madam!" Gil said glaring at him.

The woman looked haughtily at him. "Or what?" she challenged.

"Or I will have you arrested for harassment" he replied.

The woman looked at her with a glare. "Watch your back Missy, you'll be sorry for messing with my family."

The woman brushed by Grissom , bumping him and walked out, her heels click-clacking on the floor.

"What was that all about Sara?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Somehow she got in, don't know how, but she got in. "

They were quiet for a moment or two. "Well what did the doctor say….are you?"

Tears formed in Sara's eyes…. "There was no way the baby survived the car accident Gil. It would have been a miracle if it did. My doctor confirmed it was pregnant, but then after the car accident… I don't know…" she said. Her voice trailing off.

"The doctor never said anything to me about a baby. I'll go talk to him right now Sara." Gil said.

Gil left her room and went to find the doctor. Luckily the doctor that performed the surgery. Dr. Abraham was not busy. "Dr. Abraham, you performed that surgery on Sara Sidle. Uh there was news that she was pregnant.. she just told me … did the baby survive the accident? "

Dr. Abraham looked at Grissom and shook his head. "Uh Dr. Grissom … there was no way it could have survived. She must have miscarried." He said.

Grissom nodded sadly. " I figured as much. Thank you doctor"

"Dr. Grissom, do you and Sara need someone to talk to?"

"I'll let you know if and when that time comes." Grissom replied.

Grissom went back to her room and shook his head. "He told me that there would have been no way the fetus would have survived. You were in your very early stages correct?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. My doctor said I was about four weeks."

Gil went to Sara's side and held her hand. "We can try again Sara. If you want a baby we can try again."

Sara shook her head. "I don't know if I can bear it Gil. Why not look into adoption? I want a baby as much as you do it seems, but I don't know if at my age I can bear it. What happens if I miscarry again, what happens …. " she trailed off thinking about all the issues a baby could have. "I don't think I can bear it"

"Sara, I'll look into the different adoption agencies You get better. Catherine and the guys are looking into the case involving that guy who hit you and caused this… don't worry"

"What about that woman? That mouthpiece that came in here and started yelling at me. I mean what the hell was that?"

Gil shrugged. "I don't know. This is a restricted area."

The doctor poked his head in to make sure it was ok to come in. He did a quick examination of her and told her that she would be discharged within the hour. While Sara got dressed, Gil walked out to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me nurse, I have a bone to pick with you" he said.

"Oh what seems to be the issue?"

"Well when I went into Sara Sidle's room, there was a woman yelling at her. Who let her in?"

"She is on the approved list so we let her in"

"There are only two people on that list, me and Catherine Willows."

"She claimed to be Catherine Willows." The nurse replied.

"Catherine Willows is strawberry-blond. This woman is a brunette. Did you ask for ID like you were supposed to?"

The nurse became agitated. "She told me that she left it in the car and that she needed to tell Sara Sidle something really important pertaining to her accident"

"Ask for ID, it could cost you your job next time" Sara said from behind Grissom.

"What? Why" the nurse asked.

"That woman was the mother of the guy that hit me apparently. She was in my face running her mouth about what I did to her husband and now what I did to her son by prosecuting him. She was threatening me with harm… thank God Grissom came in when he did!"

"I will remember that for next time" the nurse said. Gil and Sara left the hospital and he drove her to his townhouse.

"You going to be ok here alone while I go back to the lab?"

Sara flashed him a smile. "I'll be fine. I've got Hank here don't I"

At the sound of his name, Hank looked up and wagged his tail and gave her a bark. Then turned around twice and flopped on the floor and resumed his doggy snore.

Sara and Grissom laughed and he winked at her as he walked out the door.

TBC


	12. Frightening moments

Chapter Twelve

A/N: I'm on a roll here! Since I do not have school today – (my classes are only Monday thru Thursday) I may just dedicate this day to writing my fan fiction. (Taking breaks for lunch of course) Let's see how many chapters I can accomplish today.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara puttered around the house. She had limited movement as she had a fractured arm and leg, but was able to get around using a crutch. Mid day she looked outside and wondered if she should go for a walk. Then thought against it. That mad woman Whats-her-name Jarrod was still loose. Sara knew that if she ventured out, Ms. Jarrod could be about anywhere, and Sara was in no shape to fight back if the other woman got violent. Sara knew that it was wrong to stay inside because she was afraid, but she also knew that the entire Jarrod family was not exactly model citizens.

She went online to research Jeremy Jarrod and why she had put him in jail. She also had asked Grissom to sign out the evidence from the Jarrod case so she could look it over. He told her he would do so that day after shift. Sara made herself a cup of coffee and sat down preparing for a long day ahead of her.

It was mid –afternoon and Sara had taken a break from her research when she decided to lay down. Hank was snoozing with her on the bed and suddenly she woke up to the dog growling.

"What's the matter Hank? Why are you growling."

Hank's growls became deeper and he kept looking at her in between growls and gave her a little whine as if trying to warn her of something. Downstairs she heard a crash and a female cursing a word that rarely was used by a woman. Sara dialed 911 immediately.

"911 emergency what's wrong"

"Someone has broken into my home"

"Can you identify this person?"

"I'm upstairs and she is downstairs so no I cannot identify her"

"You sure it is an intruder?"

"Just send the police here pronto you imbecile! Gil Grissom's townhouse" she said.

The dispatcher stayed on the line with her and dispatched the police.

Meanwhile at police headquarters….

"Jim Brass"

"Can you send a few of your men to Gil Grissom's house, woman staying there says there is an intruder. A female"

Brass almost choked. "OH no" he said into the phone.

"What?" the dispatcher said.

"Keep her on the phone, this could be very serious" he told her.

"Ok I will" the dispatcher said and disconnected from Brass.

Back at Grissom's house, the noises and crashes were getting louder and Hank's growl's were getting even more menacing as he was _worried_ about his mistress.

"I know you're worried Hank, but what can I do about it? The intruder may have a gun or a knife. I'm in no condition to run!"

Hank gave a _woof_ and licked her on the face. He got off the bed and ventured out of the bedroom.

"Hank come back" she whispered.

As cautiously as the big dog could, Hank went out to see who the intruder was. He didn't recognize her so he growled and barked loudly as if to say _how dare you come into my house and mess things up!_

The intruder looked up and saw the big dog. Her face paled a little as she realized the big dog meant business.

"Maybe this was not such a good idea!" she muttered to herself.

Two seconds later, Jim Brass and his team of cops were in the kitchen surrounding the intruder.

When Gil Grissom arrived at home, he was very confused as to why there were cop cars surrounding his home. He got out of the vehicle and then stopped. The very same woman that he had seen in Sara's hospital room was being lead out in cuffs with two of Brass's cops behind her.

"Jim what the hell is going on?" Grissom demanded as he entered his home.

"Marcy Jarrod broke into your home… I guess to send a message. Sara called 911 who called me and here I am. Your dog deserves a medal though…"

"Sara! Hank! Are they ok?"

"Yeah they're fine. Hank showed excellent restraint and did not attack"

"Jim, he's not a violent dog, he wouldn't attack" Grissom said "except when provoked"

Jim told Sara and Gil they needed to clear out for a day so they could gather evidence. Gil's house was now a crime scene.

Gil, Sara, and Hank went to a hotel for the night. The manager at the hotel began to give them grief about Hank as rules are rules and no dogs allowed. Gil explained to the manager about their situation (without details) and since it was only one night he allowed it. Gil gave the manager some extra money for the room as well.


	13. A Chapter about nothing

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This chapter is way less angsty and full of drabble – kind of a "nothing" chapter . But more good exciting stuff to come in future chapters. This one kinda leads into future chapter. The adoption agency I mentioned in this chapter _"California's Angels"_ is purely a figment of my imagination – any real agency by that name is purely a coincidence.

Sara couldn't work in the field due to doctor's orders, but she was allowed to work in the lab basically on desk duty. She sat at Grissom's desk looking over all the paper work that he had put aside.

"Gil Grissom you are such a procrastinator" she said to herself.

"Oh I am am I?" he said standing at his door way with a smile.

"Look at all these papers Grissosm! Staff evals, that are late… a few forms from the team requesting various things – like here's one from Nick requesting to go to that conference in L.A. Next month…." She said with a mischievous grin.

He threw his hand up in mock resignation. "I know, I know I'm a slacker when it comes to paperwork… but if I spend too much time on the paperwork I have no time for the criminals" he said and put his arms around her.

She enjoyed that hug but knew where it could lead. "Uh Gil. Not here." She whispered.

"I've gotta go anyway. I'm due in the interrogation room. Marcy Jarrod's lawyer finally showed up so we're going to be questioning her."

"I'll sort out your paperwork then Gil. It's a mess. Don't you have any sense of organization?"

"Not much when it comes to paperwork" he said and left her to the paperwork.

Sara sighed as she sorted through the papers. It was so high that the mound was almost falling over.

She looked around for file folders and labels. Once she found them she began sorting through the piles and then sticking them into file folders with an appropriate label.

She came across a brochure for adoption agencies. She had finished her filing task and cleared Grissom's desk. The file folders placed in a orderly fashion in his filing cabinet. (which he had never used – it just sat there empty) She was deep into her brochure when she was suddenly startled by a voice.

"Sara?"

She jumped and looked up. "It was Hodges."

"What do you want Hodges, I'm busy."

"I just wanted to come by to apologize again for overstepping regarding … you know"

"It goes to show Hodges that you should not be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" she replied.

"I know" he said bowing his head but didn't move.

"Hodges what now, don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah I do, but uh – if you need – a hand…" he stuttered.

"What are you talking about Hodges?"

He entered the office and approached her. "I uh noticed your brochure – if you need help … I have a relative who works for one of the agencies."

Sara's eyes softened. "Really?"

"Yeah my cousin Emily, she's the head of the Las Angeles office of _"California's Angels"_ I'm sure she could help you."

Sara's eyes narrowed. "Why are you being so nice to me Hodges?"

"Can't a man be helpful?" he asked a little hurt.

"Sorry" she replied. "I'll talk to Grissom and we'll talk. I appreciate your assistance."

"Do you want me to get the web address for "_California's Angels"_? he asked.

Sara sighed. "Ok, it wouldn't hurt to get the info." She said and shoed him out

Hodges left the office to do his research while Sara just sat around reading her brochures that she had.


	14. Escaped!

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

When Grissom returned to his office after shift, Sara was still deeply involved in her brochures. By this time too, Hodges, who was off the clock, was sitting with her at Grissom's computer. He was on MSN with his cousin Emily.

The sight of Sara Sidle sitting so close to David Hodges made him smile. But it made him very happy to see Hodges actually smiling. Grissom knew that the lab tech was normally very surly and hardly ever smiled, but for Hodges to smile, it must be something good he was working on.

"Hi Sara, David, what's going on?"

"Hodges' cousin Emily is going to help us with our adoption" Sara said with a big grin.

"Adoption" he said.

"Yeah, after our discussion the other day at the hospital, we discussed adoption, don't you remember?" Sara asked.

"Yeah – I know Sara. My mind has been a muddle these last few days."

"Emily says that she can come down to see us in three days. She has some prospective babies that she thinks would be good for us. Hodges is on MSN with her" Sara said.

"Ok. Set it up Hodges, Sara can I see you for a second"

Sara followed Grissom out of the office. "What's up Gil? You seem agitated."

"It's Marcy Jarrod. The D.A. doesn't want to prosecute her for breaking and entering our house. She says it's not worth it she didn't hurt anybody.

"She's gonna come after us again then! Gil we have to do something!"

"We can get a TRO against her?"

"What is a temporary restraining order gonna do for us? She won't abide by it. She has to be kept away from us." Sara said.

"She's claiming assault"

"What? I never touched her!" Sara said.

"Hank"

"Hank never laid a paw in her nor a tooth!"

"I know Sara I know." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going on regarding Jamie's case? He has to be prosecuted because he injured me!"

"That one the D.A. is going to prosecute. No worries about that Sara. He is going to serve some time for that. " Grissom told her.

Sara sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. I want to see that woman prosecuted! She was verbally abusive in the hospital"

"She can't go to jail for that Sara. We just have to be vigilant I guess."

"Great." She replied sarcastically.

Brass called Grissom to his office causing his and Sara's conversation to be stopped. Grissom apologized for the interruption and told her to go back to his office and continue looking at adoption brochures and talking on MSN with Hodges' cousin. Grissom meanwhile went to meet up with Brass. His face was grim.

"What's up Jim, I'm technically off the clock now. " he said.

"It's Jamie Jarrod. He has escaped custody"

"What! How?" Grissom demanded.

"We were transporting him from the interrogation room to the holding cell, but just at that moment his mom , who we released walked by and all hell broke loose and mom and son ran out the door. The officers say they took off in one of the Denalis. Apparently too Jamie is an expert at hot wiring cars!"

"The Denali's have GPS mechanisms on them so we can track them. Who's Denali did they take?"

Greg ran into Jim's office. "My Denali has been stolen" he exclaimed.

"That answers your question Gil."

"Go to Archie, and get him to track the Denali. All he has to do is punch in the license plate number and it will be activated. Go Greg now." Grissom told him.

Hodges and Sara were completely oblivious to what was going on until Wendy came around. She noticed that Sara and Hodges were sitting at the computer chatting quietly.

"Hodges, Sara, what's going on? I thought you were off the clock?"

"We are, but David is helping me with my quest for an adoption agency." Sara decided not to keep her quest a secret anymore.

"Oh" she said. _Why am I feeling jealous. There is nothing going on between me and Hodges so why am I feeling jealous._

"Anything else I can help you with Wendy" Sara asked.

"Uh… well" she began and stepped into the office. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but Jarrod escaped."

Sara paled. "What? Jamie Jarrod escaped? Oh…" she said.

"He and his mom stole Greg's Denali" Wendy said.

"Is Brass going after them?"

"Well they've got Archie and Greg tracking the car via the GPS and once they find it they are going to close in on them. But I think some of the cops are circulating and trying to find them." She said.

"Where's Gil?"

"In Brass's office talking about their next move" Wendy said.

Sara got up and left the office in search of Grissom.

Wendy stood at the door not knowing what to do next.

Hodges looked up and their eyes met. For the first time in his adult life he felt kind of shy. He had never had a lot of luck with women. Around Wendy it gets worse because he had a massive crush on her and around her he tended to act like a twelve-year old.

"Do you need help?"

"Do you want to help me?

"Are you going to let me help you?"

"Come and join me Simms. You can sit on my lap" he clamped his hand over his mouth when he said that. "uh I mean sit next to me on Sara's chair.

She ignored his slip but smiled at him flirtily. "Do you think that they are serious about adopting?"

"I think so and with help from my cousin Emily. They will be fast tracked." He replied.

Wendy looked at one of the brochures on the desk. "Seems sad that there are so many unwanted children in the world don't you."

Hodges nodded. "Yeah. Emily tells me that most of her clients are unwed teenagers who are only interested in partying teenage life and that they never intended to get pregnant and getting rid of the baby was not an option."

Wendy shook her head. "Have you ever given a thought about having children?" she asked.

Hodges looked at her. "Not really. I'm not opposed to children, but I have no plans on having one anytime soon. Hell I don't even have a girlfriend and to have a baby one needs a woman"

Wendy smiled. "I wouldn't mind having a baby some day." She said and smiled.

TBC…..

A/N: Yes I threw in a little bit of WEDGES. It is a GSR story, but I'm going to have a little bit of WEGES intermingling


	15. More exitement ensues

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Reposted with the proper chapter - sorry everyone

Three days later, Emily Hodges arrived at CSI. She entered the building and waited patiently for Judy to get off the phone.

"Welcome to CSI may I help you?"

"I'm Emily Hodges, I'm here to see Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle." She said with a smile.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you. Have a seat please. Dr. Grissom and Ms. Sidle will be with you shortly.

Emily sat down where Judy pointed and took out her folder. She had a list of potential women that were going to give their babies up for adoption. Some of the babies had already been born and others had not been born yet.

Grissom and Sara came out to the front just then.

"Emily Hodges?" Grissom said.

Emily looked up and then stood up and stuck her hand out. "Yes, Hello. Pleasure to meet you" she said.

"Pleasure is all ours. Won't you come with us please" Grissom said and they led Emily to Grissom's office.

"Have a seat please" Grissom said gesturing to a chair on the other side of his desk.

They made small talk for a few moments then Emily began asking questions of Gil and Sara.

"I hate to pry but it's all part of the screening process." She began. "but are you married?"

"We're engaged. We're planning our wedding for the summer" Grissom said.

Emily jotted that down in her file.

"Second question. How old are you two? Again sorry for the personal questions, but it's all part of it."

Grissom cleared his throat. "I'm fifty and Sara is thirty-five" he said.

"Are you absolutely positive you want a child?"

"Are you insinuating we're too old to care for an infant" Sara said, insulted.

"No, but … the younger you are, the more patient you are…" Emily said.

Sara looked at Emily straight in the eye. "I don't know if David told you our story but regardless I will tell you – we lost a baby just recently. I was pregnant with a child and I was in a horrible accident and was devastated when I lost it. We are capable people at handling an infant and we will be great parents I know it." she said.

While Emily questioned Gil and Sara, other things were happening in the lab…

Greg's Denali had been recovered but the two thieves hadn't been with the vehicle when it was recovered. Both Marcy and Jamie were still _missing._ The team figured they were hiding out somewhere.

Jeremy Jarrod sat in his cell shaking his head. He had read about what his son had done to Sara Sidle and then what his wife did as well. Jeremy had been in trouble all his life starting with the robberies as a young teen. It was all because of his upbringing. His father had left him and his mom before he was born. Jeremy's mother therefore raised him alone but had many men in her life coming and going. Jeremy had no male influence in his life to keep him from turning to a life of crime. He had a juvenile record as long as his arm and an adult record that was not much shorter. It was this conviction that made him realize that he had been a horrible person. His crime was multi break and enters into homes of various girlfriends or just women that had broken up with him. He broke in and raped them and in some cases beat them up. His defense was that the women had spurned him badly and they deserved what they got. He was sentenced to twenty five years. He had been incarcerated six months and intense therapy trying to deal with his anger. He needed to try to convince his son that a life of crime was not something he needed to do. Jamie was still young and had a life ahead of him and Jeremy certainly didn't want to be sharing a cell with his son.

"You seem quiet. What's the matter with you" his counselor asked.

"I need to speak with my son"

"Jamie doesn't want to speak with you after your last letter. He looked up to you and he says you let him down." The counselor said with a chuckle.

"I have to get it through his thick skull that a life of crime leads you to jail! He needs to turn himself in. I know he and his mother escaped…." Jeremy shook his head.

Meanwhile Jamie and his mother Marcy were hiding out. They figured they better get a hotel room because they knew the cops would be staking out their house.

"How long are we going to be hiding out?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. If we do not want to get caught we have to leave Vegas."

"The cops have our license plate number, they will catch up to us."

"I took the plate off our vehicle Jamie, they won't catch us"

"What if we get stopped for not having plates?"

"I'll just bullshit them and tell them that I just bought the car and haven't had the chance to put the plates on. Then we go to California and get new plates." She said.

"Good plan" Jamie told them.

Later that night Emily Hodges returned to her hotel. She opened the door to room 6 of the hotel. She heard voices from the next room.

"_Those cops will never track us down, they are stupid. I just hope that they realize who they are dealing with."_

_"Yeah and that Sara Sidle, she had better watch her back… one day she will be sorry for messing with us!"_

Emily gasped inwardly. "OHMIGOD it's the fugitives! Grissom and Sara were talking about!" she thought to herself.

Emily knew what she had to do. She quickly dialed Gil Grissom's cell.

"Grissom"

"Gil, this is Emily Hodges… I have some news for you" she whispered.

"Emily? Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want the perps to hear me. The Jarrod fugitives are in the room next to mine!"

In the next room a toilet flushed.

"Are you in the bathroom Emily?"

"Yes why?"

"I heard your toilet flush"

"That was not my toilet Grissom"

"I take it your walls are thin… uh oh if your walls are thin that means maybe THEY can hear you talking to me!" Grissom said.

Emily paled. "OHGOD"

"Get out of the hotel room now" he told her. Do you have a window?"

"Not in the bathroom Grissom" she whispered.

"Are you locked in?"

"Of course!"

"My men are on their way. Hopefully they are completely oblivious and don't realize you are in the next room"

Ten minutes later….

Marcy and Jamie were sitting on the beds watching television. They had no idea what was going on until they heard a banging on the door.

"WHAT!" yelled Jamie.

"Housekeeping" said a female voice.

"No! Go away"

"Jamie and Marcy Jarrod?"

No response from them.

"Open up your door or I will be forced to break it down." Brass said.

"Not without a warrant" Jamie said snidely.

BANG!

They broke in the door, the guns drawn and aimed it at Jamie. Marcy was nowhere to be seen.


	16. Caught

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I make reference to Nick's sisters in this chapter – as I don't remember how many he has I have indicated 7 please if you know – correct me. Thanks.

Jim Brass aimed his gun at Jamie Jarrod. "Where's your partner?"

He shrugged and did not say a word.

"Marcy where are you?" demanded Jim Brass.

Marcy, who had been in the washroom, came out. She had no knowledge of the cops being in the room. She had the fan on in the washroom and couldn't hear a thing.

"What's going on here? Who called the cops and why?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Are you a moron?" Brass asked her. He usually wasn't' the type to be so blunt, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

They arrested both of them and led them out to different police cars. Neither would open their mouths to answer questions. The only word out of their mouth was "lawyer."

In the room next door, Emily Hodges was shaking uncontrollably. She was shaking because of the phone call she had received from the _individual _in the next room. Marcy Jarrod had called her and threatened her. She had called the hotel number and asked for room 6. When Emily answered Marcy identified herself as the "woman in the next room" but no names were given. Marcy then threatened Emily with bodily harm if she said a word. Emily knew that it was too late as she knew the cops were on the way. Emily had received a second call when Marcy had conveniently went to the washroom and had the fan on evidently not hearing the cops break in. OF course Marcy knew the cops were out there she just needed to remind Emily of her threat.

Brass brought Emily to CSI headquarters where she gave her statement to Nick.

In the middle of her statement she broke down crying.

"I'm scared! She is going to kill me!" she said.

"No one is going to kill you Emily. Don't worry." Nick said.

Emily looked at him her blue eyes staring. "She told me that even if she was in jail she could get me. She has many people on the outside that could get to me. I am scared and just want to go back to L.A.!"

"As long as you're in Vegas, we will protect you Emily. If we don't I am sure your cousin won't let us forget it"

In spite of the situation Emily smiled. "Yes you're correct, if anything does happen to me, David won't let you forget it. when we were kids he was my protector" she said.

"Tell me Emily, did you and David grow up together?"

Emily relaxed a little. "Kind of. We were never in the same class at school or anything as he is five years older, but he would take me to school and just be there for me whenever I needed him. He was a nice guy"

"Nice guy? David Hodges?" Nick said with a laugh.

"What? Don't' you think he's a nice guy?"

"He has his moments, but he's a bit of a kiss ass" Nick told her.

"A kiss ass? Really. That's surprising" Emily said.

They continued their chatting. Meanwhile in the trace lab.

"Wendy, can you come here for a second?" Hodges said to her .

Wendy made a face at the strand of DNA she was analyzing and walked over to Hodges' lab.

"What's up Hodges, I'm in the middle of something"

_It's now or never._ He thought.

"Wannagrablunchafterourshift" he babbled.

"Hodges, speak slowly. You are mumbling"

He closed his eyes. "Want to grab lunch after shift" he said with clarity.

"Sure." She said surprising herself. _I just accepted a lunch date with Hodges!_

_Hodges grinned from ear to ear. _"Great, I'm looking forward to it" he said.

Wendy went back to her lab to finish her work. There was not much time left on their shift.

In the interrogation room, Jamie's lawyer was beside himself. "Jamie what did you think you were doing stealing a vehicle and hiding out? Did you think that would get you released from jail sooner?"

"I expect to be exonerated from all charges and let go. I did nothing wrong" Jamie told him.

"You stole a car, you stabbed a woman, hit her with a car… Jamie as your lawyer things are not looking good for you I am afraid. "

"You are supposed to be defending me. Not telling me what a bad guy I am"

"Jamie I can't get you off. You will be going to jail. For how long I do not know , but I hate to tell you."

And Marcy's lawyer was not having much luck with her client either.

"Marcy don't you understand that what you did was wrong? You can now be charged with grand theft auto – among other things. " said Brass.

"My lawyer will get me off" she said.

"Marcy, you committed a crime – we have it on record too that an Emily Hodges received a threat from you."

"She poked her nose where it didn't belong. If she knows what's best for her she'll leave Vegas."

"Was that another threat?"

Marcy said nothing.

"Marcy you have to cop to something if you don't want it to go to trial. The D.A. is going to press charges" her lawyer told her.

Marcy crossed her arms and said nothing.

Meanwhile Nick and Emily were chit chatting. Nick actually was enjoying himself.

"Seriously Nick, was David telling the truth when he told me you had 7 sisters."

"Yes it is true. I have 7 sisters. Three younger and four older sisters." He said and shook his head.

"Bet that was fun" she said with a little sarcasm.

"I was the only brother so I looked out for them , even the older ones. Every time they brought a boyfriend home. I was there looking them up and down and asking them lots of questions. What about you? Any siblings?"

"I've two, a brother, and a sister. My sister is three years older than me and lives out of state with her family and I see her once a year at Christmas. My brother is five years older also lives out of state and I haven't seen him in ages. "she said and didn't elaborate.

They were quiet. "Say Emily, d-do you want to go out for a bite to eat? I'm off the clock now we can go to one of the team's favourite places.." he said trailing off.

Emily looked at Nick. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Nick blushed. "I-I guess I am" he said shyly.

Emily smiled. "David was right about you."

"What did he say about me?"

"He told me you were a real nice and kind guy" she said.

"Wow." He said.

"You seem surprised."

"I hardly hear a nice word from your cousin"

"He's been burned by his _friends_ in the past, so he hardly trusts people."

They said no more and Nick and Emily took his Denali to one of the restaurants on the strip.


	17. The Dates

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Meanwhile Nick and Emily were chit chatting. Nick actually was enjoying himself.

"Seriously Nick, was David telling the truth when he told me you had 7 sisters."

"Yes it is true. I have 7 sisters. Three younger and four older sisters." He said and shook his head.

"Bet that was fun" she said with a little sarcasm.

"I was the only brother so I looked out for them , even the older ones. Every time they brought a boyfriend home. I was there looking them up and down and asking them lots of questions. What about you? Any siblings?"

"I've two, a brother, and a sister. My sister is three years older than me and lives out of state with her family and I see her once a year at Christmas. My brother is five years older also lives out of state and I haven't seen him in ages. "she said and didn't elaborate.

They were quiet. "Say Emily, d-do you want to go out for a bite to eat? I'm off the clock now we can go to one of the team's favourite places.." he said trailing off.

Emily looked at Nick. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Nick blushed. "I-I guess I am" he said shyly.

Emily smiled. "David was right about you."

"What did he say about me?"

"He told me you were a real nice and kind guy" she said.

"Wow." He said.

"You seem surprised."

"I hardly hear a nice word from your cousin"

"He's been burned by his _friends_ in the past, so he hardly trusts people."

They said no more and Nick and Emily took his Denali to one of the restaurants on the strip.

They arrived just as Hodges and Wendy arrived too.

"Hi guys" Emily said brightly.

"Hi Emily, Nick" Hodges replied.

"As long as we are all here do you want to get a table together?" Emily suggested.

"Why not" Wendy said enthusiastically.

Hodges gave her a look as if to say _this is our first date can't we have privacy._

Wendy shrugged and the waiter sat the four of them in a nice table by a window.

Back at the lab, Sara and Grissom sat in the break room looking at the forms that Emily had left them.

"Is this really worth it Sara? Look at all this paperwork we have to fill out! I mean I glanced at all the forms and stuff we have to fill out. Man they are thorough!"

"Gil, we are adopting a baby, not buying a refrigerator. They need to screen us to make sure we are the best parents for the infant"

"I know Sara, I know I just didn't realize that it would be this much red-tape and paperwork"

Sara nodded. "Say where is Emily?"

"She and Nick are on a date."

"Really?"

"They went to Franks"

"He took her to Franks?"

"Yep, that's where Hodges and Wendy went too"

"Are these guys for real? For a first date that's not the place you take a girl!" Sara said.

They continued looking at the forms and then the information about the mothers and in some cases fathers of the prospective babies they were going to adopt. They had a choice to adopt a baby that was already born, or wait a few months for a baby to be born and adopt it right from the hospital.

"if we take it right from birth, it may be easier on the baby. If we take a baby that's already been born, he or she may have already bonded with their mom" Gil said.

Sara nodded. "You're right… " she mused and chewed her lip. "I don't know Gil, there are so many babies. Why are teens today so dumb?"

Grissom shook his head. "I don't know Sara, I don't know. I guess there isn't enough _education_ in that field these days."

Sara snorted and nodded. She cleared her throat. "I've been avoiding talking about that subject for a long time."

"We've had sex a lot of times Sara what are you talking about"

"I am talking about other partners" she said bluntly.

"I-I haven't had a lot of partners Sara and I was careful every time. I made sure of it." he said.

She was quiet.

"How about you Sara. What is your magic number and were you careful every time?"

She hesitated then looked at him and told him her magic number. "To be honest we didn't use a condom every single time. I was on birth control and the guys I slept with for the most part were relationships I was in, not just on night stands"

Grissom suddenly felt a little inadequate with his lack of partners.

"I have to know Gil. Did you sleep with Lady Heather or Teri Miller?"

Grissom blushed. "No I didn't. I had one dinner date with Teri that ended rather badly because I was called away. Lady Heather and I are friends. I am not interested in her romantically"

They continued to look over their list without any more talking.

"Let's go crash their dates" Sara said suddenly.

Grissom looked at her. "We will join them at Franks. We won't crash their dates."

"Spoilsport" she said with a pout.


	18. A New Turn of Events

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

A/N: Just a correction regarding the mention of Nick and his siblings – he is the youngest of 7 with 5 sisters and a brother. Thanks to calicsifan07 for correcting me. AND thank you all for the reviews.

When Sara and Grissom arrived at Franks they noticed the other two couples sitting in a booth in deep discussion about something.

"Hi guys how's it going?" Sara asked.

"It's great. You gonna join us?" Nick asked.

"May we?" Grissom asked

"Certainly, grab those chairs and join us." Hodges added.

They grabbed the chairs and a waitress came by. "What can I get you?"

Since the other two couples already ate Grissom and Sara ordered a light quick meal and a beer. Since they were driving they thought it best to limit their alcohol consumption.

"I have a thought. Why not after we finish here go to a club?" Emily suggested.

"Clubbing requires drinking Emily, who is going to be the designated driver?" Grissom asked.

"Well what we do is go back to the lab, leave the vehicles there and take a cab. David here knows of a great club to go to don't you David" Emily said.

Hodges cleared his throat. "Yeah I know of one… but I dunno" he said and gazed at Grissom.

They all knew that Grissom was the oldest of the group and that a club may not be his cup of tea, with the dancing and the very loud music and whatnot.

"I can handle it Hodges!" he said.

"I forgot you're with Sara so you can handle anything " he replied. Then he closed his eyes as if he couldn't believe he actually said that aloud.

Sara gasped audibly which was echoed by Nick and Grissom. No one comments on Sara and Grissom's private live even in jest.

They paid their bill and went on their way.

"What club is it Hodges?"

" '_The Zebra' on the strip" he replied._

"Oh not The Zebra" Grissom said his face turning red.

Sara looked at him and giggled inwardly. A few months back, they had gone to the Zebra and Grissom had gotten a little drunk and started singing Karaoke badly and well the bouncer ended up kicking them both out of the club. Sara who had been drinking soda all night drove them home. Grissom spent the following day in bed with a horrible hangover.

"What happened at the Zebra Griss, why don't you want to go back" Nick asked.

"It's embarrassing Nick, I don't want to talk about it" he replied.

"Karaoke right?" Emily asked.

Grissom stared at her. "How did you know?"

"David told me" she replied.

"Hodges?" Grissom said fixing a glare at the younger man.

"I was there in the back of the club. You guys didn't see me"

"And you told Emily that I was there?"

"I told a lot of people"

"OH God!" he said and shook his head.

They decided against The Zebra as Grissom didn't want to face anyone there.

They ended up going to Club Vaughn instead.

"$25 cover charge for the men and $10 for the ladies" the bouncer told them.

Silently they paid their cover charge and entered. The club was relatively quiet as the band had not started yet. It was quite early for this particular club. The fun only starts after ten.

**** A/N ************************************************************************

I know that the team usually works Graveyard – but let's just say for the sake of this particular night they had finished their work and had some time off, but they were on call …

************************************************************************************

The three couples were dancing when Grissom, Nick, and Sara all got paged.

"What's up?" Hodges asked.

"It's Brass"

"What about Brass?"

"The Jarrods broke out of jail again. This time though Marcy was caught but Jamie was not. He was muttering things about trying to get his father released."

"Ugh!" Sara said. "why can't he just be kept in his damn cell"

Grissom had no answer to that.

They called a cab and went back to the lab. Emily, who was a little scared now that she knew that Jamie Jarrod was on the loose asked if she could stay at the lab for now, just to be safe. They had to clear it with Ecklie but he said due to the circumstances it was ok.

Gil Grissom went straight for the holding cell that Marcy was in. "Where did your son go?"

"To talk to his father. He is getting out soon you know."

"No he's not. He's staying in prison for a very long time" Grissom stated.

Jamie Jarrod had gone to see his father. Jeremy was a little shocked to see his son.

"What are you doing here?"

"You need to get out of jail dad, we are going to get you released."

"Jamie I have to stay in jail. I'm a danger to society and I know that. I am being rehabilitated here and when I get out – if I get out things will be a lot different"

"I hate what Sara Sidle did to our family. I hate it. She is the one who ruined our life"

"Jamie leave me alone. I can't be around someone like you anymore. I need to devote my life to good and if you are in my life I can't do that. I am learning a lot here."

"Are they brainwashing you? Because it certainly sounds like it" he said snidely.

"Guard, get him outta here please." Jeremy said " Oh while you're at it – have him arrested. He has outstanding warrants. Jamie Jarrod. Get him the help he needs and get him away from me."

They led Jeremy back to his cell while Jamie stared. He couldn't believe that his own father turned him in. He had gotten in to see his father by using a fake name and now his own flesh and blood ratted him out.

The cops brought Jamie back to Police headquarters and locked him up in the jail where he was going to sit until they had the _want_ to deal with him. He didn't deserve a speedy trial as he wasn't being very respectful to his own lawyer nor the police officers. He was going to sit in his cell until they were ready to prosecute. No more conferring with lawyers, no more chances. They were having a preliminary hearing within the next few days.


	19. Sara meets with Jeremy

Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Jamie sat in his cell stewing because for one thing his lawyer abandoned him. He had no time to find a new lawyer as he was having his preliminary hearing in a day. He needed to get back at Sara Sidle more than anything now. It wasn't enough that he stabbed her nor caused her great harm with the broken leg and arm. That wasn't enough to satisfy his anger for what she did to his family. Even his father had turned on him and abandoned him. His own father the man he looked up to turned traitor.

Sara sat in Grissom's office thinking about Jamie Jerrod. He had shot her in the arm and the bullet was successfully removed, although it left a scar. She ended up with a fractured arm and leg because of the accident. They were both healing nicely and it had also left her with some mental anguish. She was much more cautious because of it. She was always looking over her shoulder, especially when Jarrod had been a fugitive. She had done research on him and knew that he had friends on the outside so no matter what, even if he was locked up, one of his cronies could do his dirty work. She shook her head as she thought about his father Jeremy. Jeremy Jarrod was a notoriously bad dude from the various rape charges and subsequent convictions to the various drug charges over the years. The drug charge was one of the many that put him away for 25 years.

Sara made an appointment to go see Jeremy Jarrod. She had to talk to him to try to get to the bottom of his son's issues. She had heard through his counselors that he was slowly getting back on track and even turned his own son in to the cops when he went to visit.

"Sara Sidle" Jeremy said with a smirk.

"Jeremy Jarrod" she replied with an equally sarcastic smirk.

"What brings you here, you're the one who put me here. Why do you want to see me?"

"It is about your son"

"What about Jamie. I heard he was in jail"

"Yeah he's in pre-trial custody and we're gonna nail him" she replied.

"What did he do?"

"He shot me, and crashed into my car – which led me to have a fractured arm and leg" she replied indicating her casted arm and leg.

Jeremy looked contrite. "My son hasn't fully got it through his head that what I did was terribly wrong. He looked up to me and well when you put me away it really hurt him"

"Yeah so what for that he attempts to kill me?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Ms. Sidle I am not my son's keeper. I really don't know if it was just that which set him off or something else. He had told me that his mother left him, but lo and behold they're working together now and she's in jail too"

"Pre-trial custody" Sara corrected.

"Listen Jeremy, I need your help, do you happen to know who Jamie's friends on the outside are? I just need names. We have to protect ourselves as your son is a very dangerous young man."

Jeremy crossed his arms. "And what do I get out of it if I help you?"

"Jeremy you get a good inmate report that's all – I can't get you outta jail sooner. You did a very bad thing!" she said staring at him.

Jeremy sighed. "Just do me a favour – don't lock him up with the hardened criminals, he is not truly a bad guy, just very misguided" he replied and started listing his sons' friends names and as many phone numbers as he could remember.

"Wow he certainly has a lot of friends."

"Yes he was very popular" Jeremy nodded.

Sara thanked him and motioned the guard to let her out. She took her notes back to CSI where she gave the list to Jim Brass who was in Grissom's office chatting with him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A list of Jamie Jarrod's friends and phone numbers. Jeremy was very cooperative"

Brass looked impressed and went back to his office to start making calls.

Grissom looked at Sara. "You went to see Jeremy Jarrod?"

"He is our link to finding out Jamie's cronies on the outside Gil. "

"Do you even trust this guy?"

"What kind of question is that Grissom? "

"Look Sara, you should have told me that you were going to see Jerrod." Grissom told her and walked away.

Sara shrugged. "I did what I thought was good for our investigation Grissom. I don't want to end up dead because we don't have one of Jamie's cronies locked up."

Grissom went back to her. "Sara we can't question and lock up all of Jamie Jarrod's friends you know!"

She crossed her arms. "And why not. Jamie could be sending a message to anyone of his cronies to do something – if we are at least aware of them we could be prepared. "

Grissom muttered under his breath and walked away. He had so much on his mind that he didn't want to discuss this anymore with Sara.

Sara turned on her heel and stormed away. (as much as she could with a fractured leg)

Emily sat in the break room observing Sara and Grissom's interaction. She had been staying in Vegas, with Nick for a little while now, she had made an excuse to her boss in L.A. that she wanted to stay in Vegas to observe Gil and Sara to make sure they were parent material. That part was true, but she had fallen hard for Nick Stokes and wanted to stay to be with him.

"Hey Emily, how's It going?" He drawled in an exaggerated accent.

"Fine Nicky, fine. " she replied and continued jotting down notes.

They heard some commotion in the hall.

"Where is my mother and brother!" demanded a very loud voice.

Nick told Emily to stay in the room and he wandered out to the reception area.

"Is there a problem out here?" he said looking at what looked like to be a very irate man.

"I want to know where you goons are hiding my mother and brother NOW."

"Who are you first of all?"

"I'm Alexander Jarrod. Son to Marcy and brother to Jamie. Where are they? I am taking them home with me now. You have no right to keep them locked up."

"Keep your voice down sir and follow me." Said Brass, who had just arrived.

He followed Brass but not before hurling a comment to Judy. "You Receptionist Lady, get me a coffee black NOW"

Judy rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

A/N: Ok – that's all for now. I will be back at it tomorrow. I have been going at it all freaking day and since it is now after 6:00pm it is time to have supper. Besides my fingers are killing me. (as is my back and eyes) Until tomorrow…..


	20. Introducing Alexander Jarrod

Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: See other chapters

Jim Brass sat across from Alexander Jarrod in the interrogation room.

"I demand to know what the hell is going on!" he said.

"Mr. Jarrod where have you been? Your mother and brother have done some very bad things!"

"As if it is any of your business, I have been out of town" he replied smugly.

"Uh – huh. Can anyone confirm that?"

"At least three hookers in California" he replied.

Brass rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that. It is rude" Jarrod said gritting his teeth.

"Mr. Jarrod, I will tell you that your mom and brother are in serious trouble. Here is the list of charges." Brass said and handed him the list.

"Sara Sidle, that bitch, put my dad away. What my brother did to her she deserved"

"Attempted murder? He shot her. No one deserves that"

"I hope she was gravely injured. She made my dad go to jail. My weed supply was cut off!"

"What is with you guys and your weed fetish? It is illegal you know"

Alexander glared at him. "What about my mom. When is she getting out?"

"She's not. She stole a car, among other things"

Alexander sighed audibly. "When can I see them?"

"When I say so I'm not finished questioning you"

"I am not answering any more questions without a lawyer"

"We are just chatting here, that's all" Brass said.

"Off the record?"

"For now"

Meanwhile in the holding cell of Marcy Jarrod….

"Hey Marcy, your other son is here. He is just as rude as Jamie and you." Grissom told her.

"The apple don't fall far from the tree" she said. "Is he getting me outta here?"

"Marcy you are going to jail. I am going to see to that" Grissom told her.

Marcy went to the front of the cell, her head right at the bars. "You've got it bad for Sara Sidle don't you?"

"Marcy it is no secret any more. Everyone knows about us. But we are not talking about Sara and me"

"Damn."

Marcy wanted to somehow blackmail him so all charges would be dropped.

Jamie, in his cell was a lot less subdued. His new lawyer, who was assigned to him told him to plead guilty to attempted manslaughter or face trial for attempted murder.

"Jamie, you plead to attempted manslaughter and you will serve 5-10 in jail. Attempted murder conviction will get you a lot more!"

"I'll take my chances with the jury" he said.

"You really want to draw this out?"

"I get credit for time served don't I? It goes to grail – could be in two years. So my sentence gets cut back and while I'm in pre-trial custody, I write my bio-targeting this part of my life and how Sara Sidle ruined my life and make a mint off the book!"

"She can sue you for libel if you do that!" the lawyer told him.

Jamie looked at him. "Not if I write it truthfully"

Jamie's lawyer threw up his hands and left the area.

Jamie's lawyer – John Dregs approached Gil Grissom, who just happened to be passing through the area.

"Uh Mr. Grissom, may I have a word please?"

Grissom looked at the lawyer. "Aren't you Jamie Jarrod's lawyer? You shouldn't be talking to me you know."

"Listen, I-I think my client is a nutbar. I don't want to defend him anymore. He actually WANTS to go to trial and face the jury. He has a lot of friends on the outside who can _jury tamper_. He even said he'd take his chances with the jury. What normal person would not take a plea?"

"Someone who can threaten and tamper with juries." Grissom said.

"Find him another lawyer. I'm recusing myself from his case. He can defend himself for all I care"

With that John Dregs left.

Grissom sighed. One more setback in this whole ordeal. The more time he served in pre-trial custody, the more gets shaved off his sentence.


	21. Marcy is released on Bail

Chapter Twenty-One

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Jim Brass wasn't getting any further with Alexander Jarrod. Alexander had stopped cooperating with him because the questioning got more intensive.

"I want my lawyer before I go any further"

"Mr. Jarrod, you are not being charged with anything so I don't understand why you need a lawyer."

"I want to speak to my brother." He said.

Brass sighed. "Ok. We will take you to see Jamie."

Brass and Officer Formensky escorted Alexander to the holding cell in which Jamie was waiting."

At the site of his older brother Jamie shrieked. "Alex! Thank god you're here! Are you getting me out of this dive?"

"What the hell have you done now Jamie?"

Jamie shrugged. "I look up to you Alex, after Dad bailed on me and turned good, I needed someone to look up to."

"Jamie. I know that Sara Sidle is a total bitch with what she did, but you attempted to kill her? You shot her? I know that dad wasn't a up-and up kinda guy, but he'd never actually attempt murder on someone !"

"NO dad just beat them and raped them"

Brass and Formensky exchanged looks. _What the hell is going on here? Is this a ploy or what? What is Alexander doing? _

"Uh Captain Brass, if you don't mind can I have a moment alone with my brother?" Alexander said.

Knowing that something was definitely up, Captain Brass nodded. "Sure." He replied and he and the now confused Formensky left the holding cell.

When they were out of earshot Alexander turned to Jamie. "That wasn't easy to pretend to be pissed at you dude, we gotta get you outta here. I'll call a lawyer that will defend you and not make you plea."

Jamie nodded and he and Alexander shook hands.

Alexander left the holding cell and interrupted Brass, who was talking to Grissom.

"I'll be back in the morning with a new lawyer . This will go to trial soon, or else"

"Was that a threat?"

"Is this my middle finger" Alexander replied with a smirk and the ever-so-popular gesture.

Brass decided to let that go and ignored him.

Marcy meanwhile was released on bail under the recognizance of a friend - Amber Jenkins.

"I trust you know what she did?" Brass said.

"Of course. Marcy has been my friend for years. She called me and told me about the false accusations and since I know she does no wrong, I am willing to put up the bail"

"Ms. Jenkins, she has been accused of grand theft auto among other things. We have her prints in the vehicle she stole…"

"I've known Marcy for 20 years Captain, she is not a bad person."

"You 're putting your house up as collateral, if she skips out, you could be on the street"

"Marcy wouldn't let me down" Amber said. "She's helped me in the past and now it is my turn."

Brass didn't want to release Marcy to Amber because he knew that the moment she was alone, Marcy would bolt. Brass knew that Amber would be S.O.L. if she did that. But he had no choice.

Amber signed Marcy out and as Marcy collected her things she gave Brass a very evil Cheshire cat smile.

Brass sucked in his breath and prayed for Amber that she did not lose her house.


	22. Kidnapped!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Disclaimer: see other chapters

A/N: I've gotten side tracked from my original "romance" story. So I'm going to leave the whole "Jarrod family issues" dangling a little (just for suspense reasons – he he he) and go back to the P.O.V. of Grissom and Sara and their quest for a baby.

Grissom and Sara had been so caught up in the issues pertaining to the Jarrod family, that they had put their adoption procedures on hold. Emily Hodges, who was their case worker, had returned to L.A. to gather some more information on some of the potential families a few days before. Sara and Grissom had narrowed down their search and wanted more info on the potential parents. She would be retuning sometime that day. Sara was eager to see her.

Sara was in the layout room looking at some evidence pertaining to the case when suddenly Nick came running in, his hair messed up and he looked all sweaty.

"What is the matter Nick? You look like hell?"

"There was another incident" he said.

"Oh no! What happened?"

Nick began to speak, but emotions got the better of him.

"Nick?" Sara said with caution

"Emily" was all Nick could get out before he started weeping.

Hodges, came running into the layout room, looking worried.

"Emily hasn't called yet. She was supposed to call when she got to McCarran. Nick you look like hell what is wrong?" he said.

"I can't get anything out of him, he's too distraught, I think it has something to do with Emily."

Suddenly there was more commotion at the front. Grissom came to the layout room looking grim.

"Marcy Jarrod skipped bail, hooked up with one of her cronies on the outside and at the airport, in broad daylight kidnapped Emily Hodges at gunpoint.

Hodges & Sara gasped and Nick started weeping once again.

Hodges figured it all out. "You went to pick her up at the airport, you saw her getting kidnapped and intervened…. That's why you look like that!"

Nick was able to contain himself enough to give his statement to Brass.

"Was that woman Amber there too?"

"I don't know as I don't know what Amber looks like"

"Was there another woman there?"

"No just Marcy and two of her male cronies. A third and fourth were standing by threatening any airport security. They had guns. No one would shoot them because of Emily. They didn't want to accidently hurt her." Nick replied.

David Hodges was beside himself. What was he going to tell his uncle and Aunt? They were very protective of Emily even though Emily was in her mid-thirties. Emily was their only child and had been overprotected all her life. Her parents didn't even want her to take the job that she had because of the dangers involved. Emily had convinced her parents that there were no dangers working at an adoption agency and that she'd be fine. This incident is not going to soothe their feelings.

As if on cue, David Hodges' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Alan Hodges. His uncle in L.A.

"Hodges"

"What the hell happened to Emily?" demanded a female voice.

"Hello to you to Aunt Flo" he replied.

"Don't get cocky David. I heard on the news that _Emily Hodges_ had been kidnapped from the airport. Weren't you supposed to meet her there?"

"Aunt Flo, my colleague Nick Stokes was meeting her there and he witnessed the whole ordeal. There was nothing anyone could have done. These guys are known to police and are dangerous"

"I should never have allowed my baby to go on that plane!" she wept.

"Aunt Flo, she is not a baby she is an adult…. "Hodges began. But there was no use in even trying to explain to his aunt. To her Emily will always be a baby.

"…coming back to live with us and quitting her job. I'm going to find her a nice man to marry and have babies with and that will be her job."Aunt Flo was saying.

David was a little lost as he missed the first few words of the conversation.

"Aunt Flo what did you say? I missed the beginning"

"From now on, she is coming back to live with us! That is what I said at the beginning." She said.

"Uh Aunt Flo I gotta go, I will call you when we have more info" he said.

He sighed and looked at Nick, who was talking to Brass about the kidnapping. Then he shrugged and went back to work. He had a lot on his mind and he was certainly praying that Emily would be ok… otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from Alan and Flo.


	23. More twists & turns

Chapter Twenty-Three

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Jim Brass knocked on the door of Amber Jenkins. A girl of about six answered the door.

"Hi"

"Is your mom here?"

"Yeah… MOMMY" she yelled.

Amber Jenkins came to the door and immediately went pale when she saw Jim Brass.

"Come in quickly. I don't want anyone to see you." she said.

Jim entered. "Ms. Jenkins do you know where Marcy Jarrod is?"

Amber crossed her arms defiantly. "NO I do not"

"You could be in big trouble you know. You put up your house as collateral and she skipped out..do you understand?"

Amber didn't reply. But two other children of about eight and ten came down the stairs.

"How many children do you have Ms. Jenkins?"

"None of your business" she replied.

"IF you do not cooperate I could have these kids removed from your home. I have Child Protective Services on Speed Dial" Brass said.

"Remove my siblings from this home and you have me to deal with" another voice said.

Brass turned around to see Alexander Jarrod standing there.

"These kids are your siblings?" Brass asked incredulously.

"Same father different mother" he said crossing his arms.

Two moments later two of Brass's partners entered the home.

"Get out of my house" Alexander Jarrod exclaimed.

"Alexander Jarrod & Amber Jenkins, you are under arrest" said Formensky.

Sofia Curtis entered the room and looked Amber squarely in the eyes. "If you cared about your children you will cooperate. Or they will be going into foster care."

Amber Jenkins, in reply spat in Sofia's face.

"Assaulting a police officer, nice mom!" Sofia said sarcastically as she watched Amber being handcuffed and removed from the house.

Sofia found had been told that there were five children living in that house ranging in age from five to twelve years old. She managed to gather them all and bring them to the police station where they were met by a representative from CPS.

"Brass, this is one reason why I hate my job. The times when I have to take kids away from their home." She said.

"Wonder if the husband is aware of his wife's behavior ."

"I have no clue. Amber Jenkins, married to Carl Jenkins – look here he's a banker!" Brass said with a smirk. "wonder if he was involved in the whole home-as- collateral thing?"

"Well there are two officers that are staking out the place so we'll find out."


	24. Revalations

Chapter Twenty-Four

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Marcy and her cronies sat in the hide-out with a gagged and bound Emily Hodges.

"Are we going to send them the ransom note?" one guy asked.

"Of course you dimwit – we'll have the ransom not a monetary amount but freedom and all charges dropped." Marcy said.

"They will not abide by that" the other guy said.

"I know so she'll die. Emily is a nothing, she's not important so she will be ignored no one will _pay _the ransom for a nobody like her" Marcy said.

"Don't we want freedom?" the first guy asked.

"Yeah" Marcy said.

"Then why not demand a monetary amount, get the money and release her' the second guy said.

Marcy did not reply.

Emily struggled in her bindings.

"You stop wiggling around!" the first guy said.

Scared, Emily stopped.

"Why did we kidnap this girl again?" the second guy asked.

"Because she is a link to that Sara Sidle Bitch. She is the one who is helping Sara and Gil Grissom get a baby! We do not want her happy remember" Marcy said and swatted her cohort upside the head.

Meanwhile at the police, station Amber and Alexander were split into two separate interrogation rooms. Neither of them would say a word.

"Have you tried to contact Amber's husband Carl?" Brass asked Judy.

"I put a call into him at the bank but he was out of the office." She replied.

"Wonderful" he said sarcastically.

Just as Brass was walking away, the phone rang.

"Crime Lab." Judy said.

"This is Carl Jenkins, I received a call from a Judy… is this her?"

"Yes it is, Uh the man you need to speak with is Jim Brass, I will forward the call to him." She said and forwarded it to Jim, who took the call.

"Jim Brass"

"This is Carl Jenkins, what is going on, where are my children and wife?"

"Mr. Jenkins , you wife has been arrested and your children are in protective care. You need to come to the police station to speak to me."

"What is going on?" he asked getting a little irritated.

"Come to the police station and I will tell you" Brass said.

Twenty minutes later, Carl sat in Brass's office in shock.

"No I had no idea that she had put my house up as collateral for bail for Marcy Jarrod. NO idea! I have been out of town quite often on various audits so I was unaware of my wife's actions. Where are the kids?"

"They are in protective care in another part of the police station. They are fine" Brass said.

Carl put his hands in his head. "What is going on!"

"Mr. Jenkins do you know Alexander Jarrod?"

"He's my son. I know that we have different last names but Alexander took his mother's last name when he turned eighteen."

"Do you realize he is in deep trouble?"

"Yes. He takes after his mothers husband Jeremy Jarrod and his half brother Jamie and to make things worse – Marcy too."

"You swear that you have no knowledge of Amber's whereabouts or Marcy's whereabouts?"

"NO I swear to you Captain Brass. I don't even keep in contact with Marcy." he said.

"Do you know that your former wife kidnapped a woman from McCarran? "

"I-I-heard something about it on the news.. didn't know that Marcy was responsible for it."

Brass was not convinced that Carl was entirely innocent in this matter. It seems too good to be true that his wife could be such a manipulative person and be doing bad things right under his nose.

Amber would not say another word until her lawyer arrived.

"Amber what have you done!" Carl Jenkins said as he passed by the room where his wife was sitting.

"Mr. Jenkins I can't allow you to speak to your wife right now" Brass said.

"Can I see the kids?"

Brass nodded. "They are in the room at the end of the hall. He said and escorted Carl Jenkins to see his kids.

The children all ran to see their dad and hugged them.

"What is going on? Why can't we go home" Six year old Christine asked.12 year old Simon asked.

"I want mommy" 5 year old Susie said crying.

"Mommy is in a lot of trouble" Carl told his kids.

"Does that mean we won't see her again?" Ten year old Dan asked.

"Those mean cops took her a way in cuffs" Eight year old Emma said.

The only one who hadn't replied was 12 year old Simon. He was the oldest and he had not said a word since they had been brought to the police station.

"Simon, what do you know?" Carl asked his oldest son.

Simon refused to say a word. He glared at Jim Brass menacingly.

"I want to talk to Simon alone without the other children present" Jim said. Carl you can stay. I have a feeling that he knows something.


	25. Male Bonding

Chapter Twenty-Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Nick and Hodges were worried about Emily. Hodges had received an email from his aunt and Uncle that they were on their way from Las Angeles. Hodges was not looking forward to introducing his aunt and uncle to his colleagues.

Nick paced back and forth in the break room, which began to drive Hodges crazy. "Nick would you please stop pacing, you are driving me absolutely nuts!

"I'm just so worried Hodges. I mean Emily means so much to me I don't want to see her hurt!"

"You like her don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I have never liked anyone more than Emily. She gives me strength" he said with a look in his eye.

Hodges smiled. "Emily is a great girl Nick, but getting past her parents will be a chore." He said.

Nick frowned. "The woman is 35 years old Hodges. She is a grown woman."

"Let's just say my aunt and uncle have deep issues when it comes to their _baby" _Hodges said.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. The first time in a very long time I actually fall in love and I have to deal with overprotective parents! "

"Love?" Hodges asked raising an eyebrow.

Nick blushed a little. "Nothing gets by you does it David"

"No. Not much gets by me"

"What about you and Wendy?" Nick asked changing the subject.

"What about Wendy?"

"C'mon Dave, we've seen the flirting." Nick said teasing.

Hodges cleared his throat. "We've had a few dates… but we uh are taking it slow" he said evasively.

"Have you guys… y'know" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"I said we are taking it slow" Hodges repeated. He was getting rather uncomfortable sharing details with Nick. "What about you? After all she _is_ my cousin"

Nick cleared his throat. "We are also taking it slow."

Hodges raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly Hodges. We are taking it slow. I like her I don't want to rush into anything"

"I believe you Nick. I believe you." He said and glanced over at Wendy who was conferring with Henry in the tox lab about something.


	26. Meeting Emily's Parents

Chapter Twenty-Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Emily's kidnappers had removed the gag but kept her tied up.

"Why did you kidnap me! What did I ever do to you" she demanded.

"You are involved with Sara Sidle and making her happy by letting her adopt a kid. We hate Sara Sidle for what she has done to our family" Marcy said.

Emily did not reply.

"Oh now you're not talking so hot are you" one guy said.

"We have to set the ransom and send a message to Sidle and the others" Marcy said.

"You guys are going to be in a lot of trouble. I will see to it that you go to jail for a very long time." Emily told them.

"We will never serve any time in jail because we are just too smart for the cops. How many times have I gotten out?" Marcy said.

"Well from what I know, you were bailed out by your friend Amber who put her house as collateral." Emily said.

"How did you know that?" Marcy demanded.

"I know a lot" Emily said smugly.

"They will never find us" one of the guys said with a smirk.

"Just let me go, I have nothing to do with your issue with Sara Sidle" Emily told them.

Marcy and the others didn't reply.

Back at CSI headquarters all hell was breaking loose. Flo and Alan Hodges had arrived. They stormed in to CSI headquarters and began yelling at Judy.

"Hold on a moment please, I am on the phone" Judy said to them angrily.

"Well la-de-da" Flo said sarcastically.

Judy finished with her call and addressed the Flo and Alan.

"Now may I help you?"

"Who is in charge?" Alan demanded.

"Gil Grissom is in charge. If you will wait a moment I will page him." She said and paged Grissom.

"_Grissom"_

"There is a Flo and Alan Hodges to see you sir"

"Be right there" he replied.

Hodges had briefed Grissom about his aunt and uncle and what to expect from them. Before he left his office, Grissom gave Sara a kiss. He sucked in his breath and then let it out and walked down the hall to meet the Hodges.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hodges, I am Gil Grissom, if you would follow me I will try to answer any questions."

They followed him into one of the interrogation rooms and sat down. They got down to business right away.

"What are your intentions toward Emily" Alan demanded.

"Pardon?"

"What are you planning on doing about Emily?"  
"We are doing what we can to find her if that is what you're asking"

"Obviously you are not doing enough because you have not found her." Alan said.

"Look, we do not know where the kidnappers have taken her. We haven't received any ransom from them either. What the heck do you expect from us?" Grissom demanded angrily.

"Don't take that tone with us! Just do your damn job and find my baby so we can take her home where she belongs." Flo said.

"She's not a baby" muttered Grissom.

"Look we have her picture up around the area where she was kidnapped. We have pictures of the kidnappers all around town. So we are doing what we can at the moment. " Grissom said.

"Alan we should never have allowed her to take that job. I knew my baby taking a job would be a bad thing. I never worked a day in my life because it was too dangerous. I went from my parent's house to marriage with you. Taking care of my family is my job. Once we get our baby back, we are taking her home with us! I know of many men who would marry her and provide her the stability and control she needs!" Flo said.

"With all due respect Mrs. Hodges, Emily is an adult and you have no legal say in her affairs…"he began but Alan cut him off.

"Find our daughter and then stay out of our lives forever" he warned.

Grissom sighed. He wondered if David Hodges father, Alan's brother, was as tyrannical as he.


	27. Confrontations

Chapter Twenty- Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Flo and Alan Hodges walked from the interrogation room to the front entryway on their way out. It just so happened that David Hodges and Nick were standing there talking. Flo saw her nephew and approached him.

"David how dare you!" she said.

"Hello to you Aunt Flo" he said sarcastically.

"This is your fault. YOUR FAULT" she screamed at him.

"Would you please calm down and stop yelling at me."

"Don't take that tone with her young man. Respect your aunt." Alan told him.

"How is it my fault?" he asked calmly.

"You asked her to help that Sidle bitch with a baby. YOU encouraged her to go to school to get her degree. I had plans for my baby and you ruined them!" Flo said.

"Yeah she told me your plans. You planned on hooking her up with some guy as soon as she graduated from high school!" David said.

"So that is what my parents did to me and that is what I had planned for my baby but you told her about the university program which would get her an UGH job! Ruining my plans!"

"Aunt Flo. Emily is an adult and she was an adult when she graduated high school. She graduated with high honours and yes I encouraged her to go to university as far away from YOU TWO as possible! I don't know how often she would come to me over the years and complain about you!" David said angrily.

"I don't care if she is an adult, she is my daughter, my property and when we get back to Las Angeles she is marrying a man we set her up with."

David fixed his aunt and uncle with a stern look. "As God and my co workers as my witness you will do nothing of the sort. Emily is going to stay here in Las Vegas where she can work in the field she loves and not be under your thumb!"

Alan went nose to nose with his nephew. "Is that a threat?"

"No it is not a threat, but you can't force your adult daughter to do anything she does not want to do!" David said.

Alan and Flo left muttering curses and then David finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief .

"You were very brave David" said a female voice.

He turned to see Wendy looking at him with a compassionate smile.

"I was terrified out of my mind Wendy. Those two are very tyrannical and they scare me. I don't want Emily to go back to them for fear of what they will put her through."

"What about her job in Las Angeles?" Wendy asked.

David pursed his lips. "I know, I know, but knowing what I know about her family and their major issues, I cannot let her go back. Thank goodness Nick wasn't here to witness the scene. He'd go ballistic."

Wendy nodded. "I have an idea. I have a friend in the area that may be able to help. She works for one of the agencies and she may be able to provide Emily with a job."

Hodges sighed in relief as Wendy went off to make the phone call.

Meanwhile the kidnappers were drafting their ransom note.

"Ok finally it's done – who wants to deliver it" Marcy said.

"Deliver it?" asked one of the goons.

"Won't we be identified?" asked the other.

"Not if we disguise you!" Marcy said.

The three of them got to work on disguising one of the goons. Then they all left. Leaving Emily tied to the chair all alone.

"What the hell? These kidnappers are dumb." She muttered to herself and proceeded to try to untie herself.

She spotted a knife a few yards over on the counter and in her chair hopped over to the counter. She stood up carefully with the chair still attached of course and turned around and grabbed the knife and carefully cut the bonds. Once she got the bonds untied she untied her feet from the chair. She grabbed her purse which was on the sofa and a gun, which had been dropped by one of the goons. She was now armed with a knife and a gun. She could fight back if need be. She looked in her purse and sure enough her phone was still in it. She looked to the heavens and prayed. She prayed to her grandmother who was her guardian angel.

She had only a few moments to act. She dialed Nick's number as she slipped out the side door.

"Nick Stokes."

"Nick it's Emily"

"Emily? OHMIGOD Where are you?"

"I have no idea, the kidnappers just left to _deliver_ the ransom note and I took that time to escape."

"Grab a cab and take it to the police station." Nick told her.

"Ok. I will keep my phone on " she said.

Just as Nick was about to share his elation with the others… all hell broke loose at reception.

He had to duck as CSI headquarters was being over taken by some deranged lunatics…..

Apparently one of the goons had realized they had left Emily unguarded and was dropped off and the moment he realized that she had escaped they got back in the car and made their way to CSI headquarters. Someone had to pay for Emily's indiscretion.

Marcy's two goons were Sam and Mark and neither of them looked happy. All were armed and dangerous.

"Mark – lock the door NOW no one gets in and no one gets out" Marcy commanded.

"Ms. Jarrod do you realize what you are doing?" Grissom said patiently.

"Shut up Grissom. I don't want to hear another word from you. Where is Sara Sidle? If it weren't for HER, none of this would have happened."

At this moment, Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes were in the Trace lab talking to Hodges, they had no idea of what was going on out in reception.

Nick's phone rang. "Stokes"

It was Catherine

"Hey Nick, what's going on, why can't we get into the building?"

"I don't know Catherine. I'll go see…"

While he was talking to Catherine Grissom sent Sara at text.

"DO NOT COME INTO RECEPTION – HOSTAGE SITUATION"

Sara showed Nick the text.

"Cath get the hell away from CSI pronto. There is a hostage situation."

Catherine motioned to Warrick to get back in the vehicle and that they needed to get away.

Sam, who was inside saw Catherine and Warrick driving off. He had recognized them because of their CSI forensics jackets.

Catherine and Warrick were driving off just as Sam stepped out of the building, he aimed and fired directly at their vehicle…..


	28. A Confrontation at Frank's

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Warrick turned the wheel of the vehicle and sped off and was able to avoid the bullet. The bullet ended up hitting another car.

Warrick sped down the road and parked his vehicle at the local restaurant. He and Catherine silently got out of their vehicle and went in and sat at a booth. Conrad Ecklie and Robert Cavallo noticed them entering the restaurant and went over to them right away.

"What is going on here guys, aren't you supposed to be at the lab?" Ecklie asked. He tended to be an ass when it came to the grave yard staff. He liked to show off his leadership especially in front of Lab Director Robert Cavallo.

"Oh shut up Ecklie. We just came from the lab, there is some kind of hostage taking. We just came here to collect our thoughts." Warrick said.

"Oh no. Where is everyone? Are they all at the lab?"

"I think most of the staff are at the lab." Catherine told them.

"Who are they?"

"Marcy Jarrod and some dudes named Sam and Mark." Warrick said.

"Emily Hodges' kidnappers?" Cavallo asked.

"Yes the very same ones." Warrick said.

"Where is Emily?"

Warrick shrugged. "I don't know. According to a text message, Emily escaped when the three kidnappers went to the lab to _drop_ off the ransom note… they are really dumb."

When Emily arrived at the lab and saw that the place was surrounded by cops (by this time the LVPD had surrounded the place) she told the cabbie to drive to _Franks. _

She arrived at Franks and paid the cabbie and went in. The moment she opened the door she ran to Warrick and Catherine. Although she had never met, she recognized them as CSIs because of their uniforms.

"Help me please!" she said.

"Emily Hodges?" said Warrick.

"Yes. I'm Emily Hodges" she said.

"I'm Warrick Brown and this is Catherine Willows. We will ensure your safety" he said.

Ecklie and Cavallo introduced themselves too.

"So what is the plan now. Emily is safe and sound." Catherine said.

Two patrons in the restaurant overheard them and approached.

"Now that our daughter is found, we will be taking her with us" Alan said.

"Excuse me?" Warrick said standing up.

"This is our daughter and we are taking her home. " Alan repeated.

"She is not going anywhere " Warrick said and looked Alan square in the eye.

"See here young man, this is our daughter and whether you like it or not, we are taking her home." Flo said glaring at him.

"She is staying right here in Vegas until we clear her to return to Las Angeles."

"I am not a suspect am I ?" she asked in a small voice.

"No no you are not a suspect in anything, we just want to make sure you are ok" Catherine said and whispered a few things into her ear to which Emily nodded.

"Emily enough of this nonsense. You are coming with us and marrying Steve. He is an excellent provider and will be an excellent father to your children."

Emily didn't move.

"Emily NOW" her mother said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she said.

"Emily, I'm warning you…" her father said.

Emily looked at her father, her eyes blazing. "Or what you will hit me? Abuse me? Force me into having sex with men I do not love? For your information I am a grown woman who has found love without your help. I am not EVER going back to Las Angeles with you. When I do come back it will be to collect my belongings because from now on I am going to stay here in Nevada."

The entire restaurant was quiet as they all stared at Emily and her parents. They were eye to eye and Emily was not backing down.

"This is not over." Flo said and she and her husband stormed out of the restaurant.


	29. Negotiations

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Carl Jenkins was finally able to speak to his wife Amber. He looked at her in her orange jumpsuit and sighed.

"What is the matter with you? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Marcy needed my help Carl and as a friend I helped her" she replied.

"You put our house up as collateral Amber! Marcy escaped custody and now we are out on our ass because of you"

Amber shrugged. "So I don't care"

"You don't care that you lost our house and everything in it? Your children have no place to sleep because o f you."

Amber shrugged. "I sincerely do not care. Marcy is my friend and she needed bail and since no one would believe she was innocent of charges, I stepped in."

"Amber don't you realize what she has done?" Carl asked. He was still not getting through to her.

"Guard I do not wish to speak with my husband anymore" she said.

Carl stood up. "I am filing for divorce Amber and full custody of the children. You will be hearing from my lawyer."

Amber said nothing.

The five children were released to Carl Jenkins. They were all happy to go with him although they didn't have much to go back to. They went back to their home to collect what they could. Since the house was put up as collateral, it would take Carl some time to come up with the money to get the house back. Once the court, with the help of Brass dug deep into Carl and Amber's finances it was found out that Amber had no right to use the house as collateral. So with that new found information, Amber would be charged because she had forged her husband's signature on the collateral papers. Carl was relieved that he would get his house back.

Meanwhile in the prison where Jeremy Jarrod was staying, he and the other prisoners sat in the cafeteria eating supper when the news came about Marcy Jarrod and her cronies holding the Las Vegas Crime Lab hostage. Jeremy shook his head wondering what got into his wife. He hoped that Jamie was not involved. Even though Jeremy now knew that Jamie was NOT his son, he still hoped Jamie was not involved.

"That your wife Jarrod?" asked one guy.

"Yes it is. She's got a screw loose" he replied.

The other prisoners did not reply.

Catherine, Warrick and Emily sat around the table at Franks trying to think of a plan. Ecklie and Cavallo had left to do something at the police station so the three of them were left alone.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"We can't do anything Emily. We have to let the LVPD do their job. The FBI is getting involved now too. They are going to try to negotiate with Marcy and Co. " Warrick said.

Emily, who when she escaped had not only been able to grab her purse, but her travel bag as well which had her documents on the adoptions. Since she had nothing else to do, she pulled them out.

"What are you doing?" Warrick asked.

"I have to keep my mind busy or I will go nuts." She said and looked over her notes.

Catherine nodded.

One of the waitresses at the diner turned up the TV . The crime lab was on TV – with the FBI and LVPD surrounding it.

"We are going to try to negotiate with the captors" Undersheriff Jeff Mckeen said.

"Negotiate how?" asked one reporter.

"Ask the exactly what they want." He replied bluntly.

Suddenly a shot rang out and a few people surrounding the building screamed.

"Get the media away from here NOW or I start killing my hostages" yelled a voice.

The media obliged and the screen went dark. A reporter in a news anchor came on apologizing and went on to other news.

Back in the lab, The staff were all aware that they were being held hostage. The lab techs including Wendy, Archie, Henry and Mandy were holed up in Grissom's office along with Grissom , Sara, Nick, Greg , Jim Brass and Hodges. Bobby Dawson had taken that day off.

"Catherine and Warrick and Emily are safe, they are at Franks." Grissom told everyone. "They are going to stay there until this hostage crisis is over"

"Poor Emily, she must have been scared!" Hodges said.

"Her parents were at Franks and apparently there was a confrontation." Grissom told him.

"Oh really – what happened."

"According to Catherine's text message Emily stood up to her parents and they left."

"Did they go back to Los Angeles? " Hodges asked.

"Hopefully" replied Grissom.

Meanwhile in the front reception area….

"Where is Sara Sidle – we want words with her"

"I'll page her" Judy said and pressed the intercom to Grissom's office.

"Yes Judy" Grissom said.

"They want to see Sara."

"Uh NO" he replied.

"Then I'm gonna kill your receptionist" growled Sam.

"NO Gil, I'll go see them…." She said.

"Sara.." Grissom said.

Sara ventured out towards the reception area.

"Ok so I'm here. What do you want" she said bravely.

"I want you as my hostage." Marcy said.

"Listen Marcy… don't you understand how much trouble you are in? I put your husband away for a reason! He was raping and beating women! He needed to be rehabilitated!"

"You put the love of my life away you stupid bitch" she said and now you have to pay!

"Listen Marcy, hurting people doesn't get you anywhere! " Sara began…

Suddenly from the side entrance was a noise….

"What is that? I thought this place was sealed." Mark growled.

Marcy turned to see who had walked in and her jaw dropped… for she had never expected to see the person she saw standing face to face with her…..


	30. Jeremy Jarrod Returns

Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Marcy snarled at the new person who had just arrived. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in jail" she said.

Jeremy Jarrod sighed as he nodded to two others behind him. "They asked me to come talk to you. You are making a huge mistake" he told her.

"But…"she began.

Jeremy looked at her with a half-smirk. "Marcy, you are going about this the wrong way. If you really loved me, you wouldn't be doing this. What the hell is it doing to Jamie?"

"You know Jamie is working with me. He is sitting in his cell right now." She replied.

"Marcy wise up. I don't want you or Jamie to be anywhere near a jail cell" he said shaking his head.

"But you do know Jeremy, that they both will be serving time for what they've done and this hostage situation is not making it any easier for a plea for Marcy" Grissom said.

Jeremy nodded. "I know that Mr. Grissom, I know that." He said.

"But Sara Sidle has to pay for what she has done!" Marcy whined.

Jeremy began to get angrier. "Sara did not do anything wrong Marcy. I was angry at various women for what they did to me – they spurned me and disrespected me by rejecting me – so I got back at them by breaking into their apartments and raping them and in some cases beating them. All while I was married to YOU and sleeping with YOU. I was not a well man! I have since apologized to all my victims in letters and via video-letter. In most cases they've accepted my apology and were able to move on with their life. Only one person never got a chance to see my apology video because she killed herself shortly after I raped and beat her. She left a suicide note saying that she was damaged goods and that no one would want her. It was hearing about her that finally pushed me into what I am doing now, counseling some of the inmates on good vs bad. I can't go out to speak to the public because I'm locked up for 25 years, but I make videos for students to view. A video on how to be a "good" person. I want people to learn from my mistakes… are you understanding me Marcy?"

"You are a traitor and a bastard! " Marcy cried and went to attack Jeremy, but Jim Brass was able to stop her before she assaulted him.

"Marcy Jerrod, you are under arrest… blah blah you know the deal and what you're being arrested for" Jim said.

As Jeremy Jarrod was being led away he looked at his wife. "It is a real shame I couldn't get through to you, a real shame." He said.

Jeremy was returned to his cell that night and he made a new video. This one dedicated to his son in hopes he would turn HIS life around.

Marcy's cronies Mark and Sam were also arrested and charged without incident. They made certain that they would not be able to break free.


	31. Lab Tech Illness

Chapter Thirty-One

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I just want to clear something up – earlier in the story I had said that Emily Hodges had a brother and a sister and then later in the story I said she was an only child. Well I am going to stick with the 2nd one – she is an only child. - That way it gives her parents and excuse to be as and hard-core controlling and overprotective as I make them out to be.

The CSI crew could breathe a sigh of relief now that Marcy and her cronies were in jail. Nick got on the phone with Emily right away. Emily, Catherine and Warrick were at CSI Headquarters in a flash and as soon as they stopped, Emily got out of the car, ran into CSI and jumped into Nick's arms. They made out big time right there in the reception area of CSI.

Ecklie walked down the hall and saw Nick Stokes sucking face with Emily Hodges and he cleared his throat loudly.

"NICK what the hell are you doing" he bellowed.

Nick and Emily detached themselves from each other and both looked properly embarrassed.

"Sorry" he said and grabbed Emily's hand and walked quietly down the hall to the break room.

"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded of Judy. Judy gave him the run-down of what had just happened, why they were sucking face like that.

"Typical of Nick Stokes to do that" he muttered.

Judy did not reply to Ecklie she just went about her business.

Meanwhile in the break room. "Nicky we really have to cool the kissy-face when we're in public" she said.

"I agree, I was just so happy to see you Emily, I was afraid I'd never see you again after what David said about your parents"

"They were acting like such over protective weirdoes at Franks too!" She said.

"I heard."

"Wanna go back to your place?" she said.

Nick could feel himself blushing.

"You gonna stay here in Vegas?"

"I have to sort things out in Los Angeles in regards to my job, but I can work out a transfer" she said with a sexy sultry whisper

Forgetting all about his shift, Nick and Emily sauntered out of CSI and drove back to Nick's apartment.

In the break room, the CSI team had assembled, ready for work and assignments.

"Where's Nick?" Grissom asked.

Everyone shrugged. "Last I saw him he was kissing Emily" Greg said.

They put two and two together and realized that Nick and Emily probably had gone back to his apartment to finish their kiss in a more private location.

"We'll cover for him tonight."

"But we are one CSI short" Sara said.

"Why don't we ask Wendy? she is scheduled to take the CSI field test soon. She can get some experience in the field but she can't process anything. She can assist but no processing"

Catherine went off in search of Wendy. She found Wendy in her lab busily processing some DNA but shaking a little.

"Hi Wendy, why are you shaking?"

Wendy looked at Catherine. "I'm gonna be sick" she said and heaved into the garbage pail that was beside her.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me… you and Hodges?"

Wendy shook her head. "No we haven't. It's not that, I think I'm fighting off a bug or something." She replied.

"Oh…" she said trailing off.

"Why what's up, what did you need?" Wendy asked.

"Well we are short staffed in the field, uh cuz Nick is off with Emily, he forgot about his shift tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come in the field tonight."

Wendy looked sick and threw up again.

"Guess that answers my question." Catherine said dryly and went off to find Hodges.

Wendy dashed off to the ladies room to clean herself up.

Across the hall in Trace, Hodges was coughing up a storm.

"Hey David, how're you tonight?"

"UGH" he mumbled and began coughing again. "Sorry"

"Are you up to a shift in the field tonight? WE 're short staffed"

"Nick is off with my cousin isn't he?" Hodges said with his signature smirk.

"I'm afraid so" Catherine said.

Hodges turned away for a moment as he had to sneeze then cough and then finally threw up in the garbage pail that sat next to his computer.

"I am so sorry Catherine" he apologized as a little had gotten on her shoe.

"Are all the lab techs sick with something?" Catherine said with confusion.

Now, just out of curiosity she went to see Archie, Mandy, and Henry to see if they had the mysterious bug that Wendy and Hodges had. In deed the other three looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but CSI. They had their garbage pails right next to their computers and as she walked by, Mandy and Henry were tossing their cookies.

Catherine went back to the break room where the others were waiting for her. "The lab techs are all sick" she said.

"All of them?" Sara asked incredulously.

Catherine nodded. "Yes, all of them, with the exception of Archie threw up while I watched! It was not pleasant."

"They need to be quarantined. Get them in uh – we'll use that old vacant office. Get them in there pronto!" Grissom said. "I'll get doc Robbins and he'll examine them.

Catherine obliged and told the sick lab techs to assemble in the vacant office. They knew which one it was. The one next to Grissom's office.

Robbins arrived five minutes later and he and Grissom put up a privacy screen so the men and the women were separated.

"Now I know this is going to be very embarrassing, but I have to examine you to see what the issue is." he said.

Archie, Henry and Hodges were on one side of the screen while Mandy and Wendy were on the other.

"Now _boys and girls_ I need you to strip down to your uh – under clothes." Robbins told them.

Wordlessly the five lab techs undressed and put their clothes to one side. Robbins bagged them to check for any strange trace evidence. Any contamination.

There was a 2nd privacy screen put up so when Robbins was one-on-one with them they could have some privacy.

Henry threw up again, this time all over himself. Wendy handed him some tissues through the privacy screen.

"Thanks Wendy" he said.

"NO problem"

After he examined each of the techs, he took their clothes and handed them to Grissom, who was standing outside the door. Grissom in turn, handed Robbins some _forensics_ jumpsuits for the techs to wear.

The five techs stayed in the office in quarantine, the privacy screen was removed. None of the techs could make eye contact with each other, especially Hodges and Wendy.

Meanwhile in Grissom and Sara's office.

"I don't want to get sick Gil. I wonder what it is the techs have?"

Grissom shrugged. "I have no clue. Could be a virus that hit them?" he said and kissed her .

"Gil, not here in the office please, can't we wait until we get home?" Sara replied.

Grissom pouted a little. "Yeah I guess." He said.

Grissom and Sara returned to the break room and he handed out the assignments. They were still short staffed that Grissom and Sara had to do their own cases when the plan was for them to team up that night.

Meanwhile Nick and Emily were busily getting it on at his apartment none the wiser!


	32. Perfectly Adequate ?

Chapter Thirty-Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N:This is going to be my last chapter of the night – for Saturday January 24th. After I finish and post this chapter I'm going to sequester myself in front of my TV watching CSI DVDs to get some inspiration … I'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning.

The five lab techs were all feeling really embarrassed and uncomfortable being quarantined in the room. Whenever they had to go to the bathroom, they had to press a button and Doc Robbins would get them and take them to a little private area so they could do their business. They couldn't even use the regular washroom until it was figured out what contamination they had.

Fifteen minutes later, Robbins and a crew of "decontaminators" came and took hold of the five techs and brought them to a decontamination chamber. They still hadn't identified what they were contaminated with, but they did not want to take any risks.

*****A/N: quite reminiscent of the scene in 4 x 4 when Sara and Greg had to be decontaminated *****

When they were dried off and redressed in their Forensics jumpsuits they vanished into their labs without any other words.

An hour later…

Sara returned from her case and had some Trace and DNA to give to Hodges and Wendy. She noticed that the two techs both were dressed in forensics jumpsuits and immediately a smile played on her lips.

"Hi Hodges, what's with the outfit?"

"Don't wanna talk about it" he said.

"Decontaminated eh?" sheasked.

Hodges blushed. "H-How did you know?" he asked.

"Cuz I went through the exact same thing a few years ago, you must have heard about it, me and Greg that weird stuff that was in that body builder's eye. It was precautionary that we were decontaminated."

"Yeah Greg told me about that…." He said. "You _saw everything_ apparently"

"And I bet you were a gentleman and closed your eyes and didn't look at Mandy or Wendy" she said and put a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"And like me, I betcha they saw everything." She said with a grin.

Hodges blushed again and resumed his work.

Sara laughed at his very embarrassing moment and went to seek out Wendy.

"Hi Wendy, I hear you were decontaminated"

She nodded but didn't reply.

"The same thing happened to me"

"I heard Sara I heard. And NO did NOT look… well at anyone BUT Hodges" she said with a smile and looked at the object of her affection.

At this precise time, Hodges had looked up and saw Wendy staring at him whilst talking to Sara.

Hodges blushed even redder (was that possible) and dropped something and then cursed and walked away from his lab and ran smack into Henry.

"Hey Hodges"

"Women!" Hodges growled and stormed away.

Henry scratched his head not getting the problem. Neither Wendy nor Sara were about to share their little secret with Henry. They didn't think it nice to further humiliate Hodges. They've done enough teasing for one night.

Out of all the 3 young male lab techs, Henry was the one who would never make any sexual remark. But for whatever reason as he walked by Wendy he looked her up and down. "Hodges was right."

"What are you talking about Henry?"

"Your breasts are perfectly adequate." He said and then made a bee line for the men's room as he knew that Wendy would be chasing him down the hall.

A/N: I know very OOC… but maybe there is something in the lab's water to make Henry behave that way. I just wanted some silly behavior to make up for the angst. In the next chapters I will make it clear what made the lab techs sick and what made Henry blurt out what he did.


	33. It was NOT a Dream Henry

Chapter Thirty-Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

The following day, after a good night and most of the day rest, the lab rats recovered from whatever ailed them. Henry arrived at CSI and the first place he went to was the locker area. He noticed Wendy there. She was in the middle of changing her shoes.

"Hi Wendy, how are you today"

Wendy looked briefly at Henry and with not much of a smile replied. "Fine" she then left the locker area banging the door loudly.

"What is with her?" He asked aloud.

Archie, who had been sitting on the bench by his locker just looked at his colleague. "Don't you remember anything about yesterday's shift Henry?"

The tox tech shook his head. "Well what I remember is getting sick, then going home and recovering" he replied. "man I had a great dream though… I dreampt that all us lab techs were showering together because of some decontamination thing…"

Archie stifled a laugh just as Mandy entered the room. She said hello to Archie but ignored Henry.

"Hello to you to Mandy" the tox tech said surly.

Mandy ignored him and grabbed her lab coat and sauntered off to her lab to get right to work.

"What's with her?" Henry demanded.

"You honestly do not remember what you said to Wendy last night?" he said shaking his head.

Henry shook his head. "No my mind is completely blanked out. All I do remember is getting horribly ill and then next thing I remember is waking up and thinking about my dream!"

Before Archie had a chance to tell him, Hodges stormed into the locker room, his eyes blazing.

"What the hell were you thinking Henry Andrews? How dare you make that remark to Wendy!" he seethed.

"Hodges, what the hell are you talking about? Why is everybody , except Archie here apparently, so pissed off at me?"

Hodges shook his head. "And people claim I've got an attitude problem" he said and stormed off to his lab.

"Archie?" Henry questioned his only ally.

Archie looked directly at his colleague. "Henry, last night was not a dream. The decontamination situation was not a dream. Whatever you thought was a dream was not. All us lab techs got sick with something, were all decontaminated – yes naked in a shower-like area and when all was said and done and we were all re-dressed, you walked by Wendy and told her that her breasts were _perfectly adequate_. That is why Wendy, Mandy and Hodges are all pissed off at you. You know that Hodges has a thing for Wendy and well Mandy is showing her womanly support. As for me – well I should be mad at you but you seem to need a friend." With that Archie left the locker area and went to his lab. He had a lot of stuff to look at in the AV lab.

Henry sat there stunned. He was terrified to move and now quite embarrassed to face his colleagues.

Ten minutes later, Grissom and Sara entered the locker room and saw Henry sitting there staring blankly at the wall.

"Henry?" Sara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

No reply.

"Henry?" Grissom said and stood in front of the lab tech trying to get his attention.

Grissom and Sara watched as Henry continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"What is going on with him?" Sara asked. "Is he still sick?

"I don't know, but he does look a little flushed. I'm going to go ask the other lab techs if they're feeling ok. I don't want a repeat of what happened last night with them all getting sick" Grissom said.

Grissom left the locker area and the first person he came across was Hodges.

"Hodges, are you feeling ok today?"

"I'm fine Grissom. I had a good night sleep, drank lots of water and intermixed it with a glass of milk, like Doc Robbins suggested and I feel like a million bucks. Why?"

"Well Henry is acting kinda strange, flushed face and staring aimlessly. I was just concerned that you guys were relapsing"

"No all of us are fine, Mandy, Wendy and Archie are all fine." He said busily doing his work.

Grissom sensed there was tension between the trace tech and the tox tech.

"Do YOU know why Henry is acting strange?"

"Did you hear about what that guy said to Wendy last night?" Hodges asked.

Grissom crossed his arms and directed a gaze at him. "No what did he say?"

Well you know we were all decontaminated last night …. Well after all was done and we were dressed …. Henry passed Wendy in the hall and told her she had _perfectly adequate breasts. _ When asked about it this morning, he said he thought it all a dream… listen Grissom, I gotta go, I have to give this piece of evidence to Wendy for DNA analysis. " he said and left Grissom standing there his mouth gaping.


	34. Nick & Emily

Chapter Thirty-Four

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Meanwhile, Nick and Emily were still at his apartment cuddling.

"Nicky, shouldn't you be at work?" she said as she kissed him.

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty" she replied.

"Oh crap! Grissom wanted me in early tonight because I missed my shift last night!" he said

"Well Nick you better shower, get dressed and get to work. I still have to look over my list for Gil and Sara. They wanted me to narrow it down to five potential babies' families." She said.

"Is adoption that indepth?" he asked as he stripped and walked towards the shower.

"For Gil and Sara yes. They decided that they want a child that hasn't been born yet. They wanted details of the five moms-to –be , y'know where they come from why they are giving up their baby that kind of thing."

Nick stopped before he entered the bathroom. "What is the youngest mom-to-be you've come across Emily" he asked.

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? Are you kidding me?"

Emily recalled that teenager that had come to her for help. "This girl, her name was 'Angie' She had been referred to the agency by her doctor. Angie had been raped by a family member and initially wanted to get rid of the baby but her parents had convinced her to carry it to term and adopt it out. Angie's parents didn't believe in terminating for any reasons what so ever." Emily said and shook her head.

"Did they ever find who raped her? Did she tell her parents?"

Emily nodded. "Oh yes she told her parents that it was an uncle. But no one believed her that this uncle could have done it because he was an _elite_ member of society who basically could do no wrong. They insisted that it was a boy she had been seeing"

Nick rolled his eyes. "What happened to that boy?"

"Of course he denied it and Angie swore that she and this boy were friends and never slept together. They had been best friends for years and that was all."

Nick whistled and Emily continued. Angie's parents went to court to prosecute the boy and Angie stood up, against her parents' and lawyers wishes and swore on a stack of bibles that this boy did not get her pregnant and that the uncle did. When she did that the boy's parents took her in their arms and hugged her.

"And the parents…"

"The parents disowned her for dragging the family members' good name through the mud and washed their hands of her."

Nick's face fell. "Oh… those stories are sad."

"Angie ended up giving that baby up for adoption and that child is thriving, according to her adoptive parents. Angie and the boy are currently finishing school and happy. Angie is living with the boy and his family, but they make sure that there is no hanky-panky going on"

"I like good endings!" Nick said. "I'd better get going or I will be really late"

Emily smiled as she watched Nick dash to the bathroom and have his quick shower.


	35. Grissom's Strange Request

Chapter Thirty-Five

Disclaimer: See other chapters

The team assembled in the break room for the assignments. Grissom waited patiently for Nick to arrive.

"He's late AGAIN!" Grissom said shaking his head. "I told him to be here early tonight. There is a lot to do!"

Just then Nick came running in. "Sorry I'm late everyone "

He just got a glare from Grissom.

Grissom handed out the assignments. Catherine & Warrick got a 419 in the woods. Greg and Nick got a domestic assault/ break and enter in Henderson. He was going to stay behind assist Doc Robbins with an autopsy. Nick was assigned to a mob hit at a restaurant. Grissom asked Sara to stay behind to work on some paperwork, to which she frowned.

The team dispersed to their locations. But Grissom called Nick back.

"Nick I need words with you." He said.

Nick said nothing.

"Sara meet me in my office please, I'll tell you what I need done in ten minutes." Sara left and Nick stood there uncomfortably.

"I-I'm sorry Grissom." He said lowering his eyes.

"Nick you can't be skipping out on shifts."

"I-I'm sorry. I just got carried away"

"Carried away by a girl named Emily?" He asked pointedly.

"Well-things are moving well for us" he said.

"Spare me the details Nick. I don't want to know." He said raising his hand in a 'stop' motion.

Nick was quiet again.

"Ok well get to it Nick" Grissom said and dismissed him.

Grissom went to his office to talk to Sara. "Sara, I uh.." he began but she was all over him.

"Sara, I thought we agreed that we can't do this at work."

Sara pouted. "But we haven't done anything in ages! I'm feeling a little inadequate" she said.

"Inadequate? You are anything but!" he reminded her and rubbed her arms.

She smiled mischievously.

"No Sara, when we get home we will, but we have jobs to do" he said with a pleading look in his eye. He didn't want any _excitement_.

Sara looked at him and pouted again, but shrugged. "Ok, Gil whatever, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to look up a file for me…. We have a DB in autopsy and we need to identify him. The crime scene photos are in one of these files" Grissom told her.

Sara looked at him like he just grew a second head. "Grissom, that is impossible for me to do! How the hell am I going to find the Crime scene photo of the DB in autopsy?"

"Here is a picture that I took of him last night, look through your DB files and match it"

"Gilbert Grissom, you better be prepared for some extra special lovin' when we get home because YOU have a lot to make up for. I am a CSI and I belong in the field NOT looking for crime scene photos!"

Grissom smiled thinly and left the office.

Grissom met Doc Robbins in autopsy. "Is she looking for the photos?" Robbins asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem too pleased at the task." He replied.

"Who would be Gil and why the hell were they filed in the file folders anyway?"

Grissom smiled. "She was the one who cleaned up my office the other night, so she was the one who filed the photos I guess accidently, instead of putting them in the crime-scene evidence box"


	36. Decisions to make

Chapter Thirty-Six

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Emily had narrowed down Grissom and Sara's list to five potential children, all to be born with inwithin the next three to four months. The next step is for Sara, Gil and Emily to meet with the moms and in some cases the baby's dads too. Emily presented her findings to Gil and Sara the following day. Both Gil and Sara had taken a day off and met with Emily at their townhouse.

"Amy and Dan – pregnant with their first child, accidental pregnancy – unmarried and attending 3rd year university. They are 22 years old and want to give up their unborn baby because neither are financially ready for a baby. They have been together three years… high school sweethearts. They do not know the sex of the baby.

2nd case is Jessica age 16. No father in the picture. High school dropout but wanting to return to school after baby is born. Lives with parents. The unborn baby is a girl.

3rd case is Julie and Adam age 17. High school teenagers got pregnant the first time they had sex. Came as a shock to them as they used a condom and she was on the pill. Neither have any desire to become parents as they have dreams and wishes. The unborn baby is a boy.

4th case is Tina age 14. Rape victim. Refuses to disclose who the father is. Wanted to terminate the pregnancy but because of her age needed consent from parents, who told her she had to deal with her sins. (places blame on the victim for _letting herself get knocked up_) (apparent quote from her father. She does not know the sex of the baby.

5th case is Tess age 25 with one-night-stand who bailed right from the word go. Wanted to terminate the pregnancy, but it was too late by the time she realized she was pregnant. She does not know the sex of the baby.

Each story is quite different, I suggest since all these clients are in the Los Angeles area, we head there in a day or two. I will set up appointments to meet with them all." Emily said.

Gil and Sara exchanged looks. "I'm sure we can get two weeks off, we've banked plenty of vacation time over the years.'

Sara looked at Gil with a smile. "We're going to be getting a baby!" she said as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Gil and Sara got the OK from Ecklie to take two weeks off and with that Emily called each of her clients to set up an appointment with them.

"Good news guys, I managed to book all the appointments in one phone call. All the clients were home and ready to meet with you two." Emily said with a wide grin.

"When do we fly out? " Sara asked Gil.

"When is our first meeting?"

"Two days from now" Emily said as she consulted the notes. "Don't worry I will type up the schedule properly and email the details to you."

"I guess I'll make the flight arrangements" Gil said and grabbed the hand-held phone and went to the other room.

"Before meeting with these clients though, you guys need to come to my office to get you _officially_ registered. I know that you are registered on paper, but you need to meet with my boss and answer a few other questions. It's all a formality. It sucks but it's the rules." Emily said.

Sara nodded. "I understand. I'm just excited that we're getting a baby"

Grissom returned from making the flight arrangements and Emily told him what she had told Sara.

"Why is this necessary? I mean we are registered aren't we?"

"As I told Sara, it's just a formality. It's a requirement for out-of-state adoptions." She added.

"Oh-Ok" that seemed to appease Grissom.

"Why don't we meet at the lab and take a cab to the airport together?" suggested Grissom.

Emily blushed a little. "Nicky is going to take me to the airport. I – uh am catching a later flight."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and looked at Sara and the two of them began to laugh.

h


	37. Love Connections

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Wendy was still fuming angry with Henry for his comments, but she knew that she had to face him at some point. Unfortunately she needed to talk to him about something pertaining to a case.

Henry saw Wendy approaching and stiffened up a little. The other techs still seemed to be black balling him and he hoped that Wendy would forgive him some day.

"Henry… I uh…" she began.

"I-uh just w-w-anna –s-s-say I'm sorry." He stammered.

"Henry relax! Please." She told him.

"H-how can I-I relax when I b-basically made a s-sexual …" he babbled.

Wendy stifled a laugh. "HENRY stop please it is OK. I've forgiven you for your sexual comment. I know you meant no malice or rudeness" she said.

He looked at her but tried to avoid her eyes. "Y-you forgive me?"

"Yes, now let's get on with our jobs shall we - I need that tox panel on Sara's case." She said and told him what case she was referring to. The "Overdose hooker" as she was dubbed from two days before.

Henry sorted through is stuff and came across that one. "She had a lot of toxins I her system, but I still do not know what killed her specifically." He said. "I have to run some other tests"

"Could it have been a mixture of the drugs she took, mixing some drugs is lethal" Wendy said and gazed over at Hodges.

Hodges hadn't made a move on Wendy in a while and she was wondering when he was going to make the move. She was getting tired of the games he played with her. She had made it perfectly clear that she wanted him but he wasn't biting.

_I hate to do this to Henry, but he kinda owes me a favour. Maybe if I start coming on to Henry, Hodges will intervene and be a MAN!_ Wendy thought to herself.

Until now Wendy had kept her distance from Henry while talking to him about this case. One last look at Hodges and she decided to make her move. She leaned in close to him.

"Hey Henry, it's getting kinda slow over in DNA, do you want me to help you run those samples?" she said, her chest coming very close to his body.

Before Henry could reply Hodges had slammed down the trace item he was analyzing and was in the Tox lab in a flash.

"WHAT THE HELL is going on!?" he demanded. "Henry what are you doing with my girl!"

"Your girl? Hodges, you don't seem to be acting like I'm your girl!" she said directly to him.

"Oh I see what's going on here! You wanted to make me jealous. You fake a come on to Henry here to get me to notice you." Hodge said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Hodges, you haven't said BOO to me in days, I try to make conversation with you and you avoid me. I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you? "

By now the Tox Tech had turned on his heel and walked away from his lab, leaving Wendy and Hodges talking.

"Wendy I do want you, but the circumstances of the other night…you know" he said his voice trailing.

"I know. Don't worry about that…"she said and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Meet me in the locker room after shift and we'll make a decision as to whose apartment to go to" he said. "I'm gonna need a shower now"

Wendy burst out laughing and went back to her business completely oblivious to Henry's absence.


	38. What to Expect

Chapter Thirty Eight

Disclaimer: see other chapters

A/N: REPOSTED with clarifications….. In this Chapter an incident occurs where Captain Brass is needed. One of my reviewers questioned me as to when Brass went to L.A. Soooo I will clarify. Let's just say Brass was in L.A. visiting his daughter Ellie. Let's just say Ellie called him to ask for advice and they were finishing up when he got the call from Grissom that he was needed. (all this time Grissom was aware that Brass was in L.A.

Grissom and Sara arrived in California and took a taxi to their hotel. They were booked into a local hotel for two full weeks. They rented a vehicle at the airport to get them where they needed to go.

Emily arrived a few hours later and they had a quick meeting in the hotel room.

"Ok first things first, tomorrow you meet with my boss at _California's Angels_ and then the next day you meet with _Jessica. _ She is the 16 year old drop out who lives with her parents." Emily reminded them.

"What are we going to expect from these meeting Emily?" Sara asked.

"Well you have a chance to ask them questions and they ask you questions " she replied.

"Well what kind of questions are they allowed to ask, I mean I hope they won't be too personal." Sara said.

Emily chuckled. "Well as the potential adoptive parents, you are allowed to ask any kind of question necessary."

"I'm worried about that rape victim – I mean what kind of parents BLAME the victim?" Grissom said frowning.

"Well Tina's parents will be there to also answer any questions you have. She's a minor so they must be there." Emily said.

"You spoke to her, why didn't s he reveal who raped her?" Sara asked.

"She is absolutely terrified you guys. She comes from a very authoritarian family and her father doesn't understand how she could get pregnant when she is never out of an adult's sight."

"Makes me wonder about her stability" Grissom mused. "Has she been checked out for other signs of abuse?"

Emily shook her head. "No, the father wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow a lot of questions. The mother provided us with a lot of written statements and an audio recording. She is also terrified of her husband. "

Sara frowned. "Sounds like this guy has a real problem with authority." She said.

"That is why when we talk to her and her mom, it is going to be done at the police station. Her father is conveniently out of town this week otherwise we wouldn't be able to question her.

Sara shivered remembering her own father and what he had done to her and her mom.

Suddenly Emily's phone rang. "Excuse me I've got to take this."

"Emily Hodges…"

"HELP ME" a voice said.

"Tina? Is that you?" Emily asked.

"Yes, help me please!"

"Tina where are you?"

"The teachers' room at my school. I hid there after school. I am terrified Emily"

"Ok honey Ok. I'm coming to help you. I'll call your case worker too. Stay on the line, I'm going give the phone to Sara Sidle now she will talk to you."

"Ok."

Emily got on the Hotel phone with Tina's case worker at CPS and the police to meet her at her school pronto.

Meanwhile at the school, the janitor noticed the light was on in the teacher's lounge so he jiggled the door – it was locked and when he peeked in side, he saw a very frightened- looking teenage girl cowering in the corner, covered in bruises.

Before the janitor had a chance to do anything, help arrived. The police, CPS and Emily all rushed to the teacher's lounge.

"Who are you?"

"The janitor, I saw a light on and then her!" he said.

"Give your statement to Detective Brass please but could you open the door?"

The janitor opened the door and Emily and Tina's caseworker Amanda ran in to the frightened teen.

"It's gonna be fine Tina, it's gonna be fine. You're safe now"

"I'm gonna be sick!" she said and threw up and then passed out.

"OH god, get the paramedics in here NOW! We need to get her to a hospital. She's six months pregnant and there may be fetal distress!" Emily said.

By now Tina's cell phone was bagged as evidence. But since it had been open thorugh the whole ordeal Gil and Sara heard everything….


	39. Meeting Jessica

Chapter Thirty Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Sorry about the chapter mix ups I had to delete the screwed up ones and repost them. UGH I'm doing too much at once. (LOL)

The next day they met with Emily's boss Jackie at _California's Angels_ and filled out their necessary forms. Forms included consent for background checks, fingerprinting and others like that for security reasons. They were asked about income and stuff pertaining to that.

"The only issue is that you are not married. It may be a problem for one of the candidates who insist on having the child she gives up go to a married couple."

"It is in the works for the summer. We are in the early stages, but it is being planned for July" Grissom said and looked at Sara who nodded.

"Ok. That's fine. Well you have an appointment in an hour I see with Jessica. They insist on meeting you here and you will be meeting with her parents too. She is a minor so they insisted on being here."

They went for a quick coffee and then returned to _California's Angels_ fifteen minutes early. Jackie smiled at them and escorted them to one of the rooms. "Emily will be in shortly too" she said.

Emily joined them within minutes.

"Don't be nervous Gil, Sara, you will do fine. They are nice people."

Jackie escorted Jessica and her parents Leslie and Lou in to the room.

Gil and Sara stood up to shake hands. "Pleasure to meet you" Gil said and introduced himself and Sara.

"Why do you want my kid" Jessica demanded.

"Jessica! Be polite" her mother Leslie admonished.

"Emily told me I could ask any question I wanted. I am giving up my baby so I wanna know why these two want my baby."

"Well, we have been trying for a while for a baby and I recently lost a child in a car accident."

"How old was the child?"

"I lost it in utero, I miscarried" Sara said.

"Couldn't you try again? OR was the hubby shooting blanks" she said rudely.

"Jessica!" Lou said angriy. "I am so sorry."

Sara looked at the young girl. "Ok I have a question. Who is the father of the baby?"

"Some guy I slept with" she replied crossing her arms.

"We need a name Jessica. What if this guy comes back and wants custody of the baby?"

"He won't"

"He might"

"He won't. I guarantee he won't" she said getting visibly upset.

"Jessica tell me please!" her mother said looking at her.

"Carl Mathers" she said simply.

"Your boss at the coffee shop is the father of your unborn child?"

Jessica nodded.

"Did you tell him you were pregnant?"

"I mentioned it to him in passing in a _what if_ scenario and his reply was that he'd order any girl he got knocked up go terminate it. So obviously I said nothing." She said.

"Why were you sleeping with your boss Jessica?" her father demanded.

"He was the first guy who ever said he loved me. He wined and dined me and treated me like a queen." She said. "but then I found out he was doing the other girls on staff too. Oh and he's married."

Gil and Sara asked Jessica more questions and interestingly, Jessica seemed more open then she had been earlier. Now that she had told who the father of her baby was she had lost that chip on her shoulder.

"Thank you for meeting with us Jessica, We will be in touch" Gil said as he made eye contact with Sara. Sara nodded

Jessica and her parents left and Emily, Gil and Sara conferred.

"What do you think about her?" Emily asked.

Sara chewed her lip. "I'd like to get my hands on her _boss_" she replied. "How old is her boss anyway?"

"Sara…that's not our job. We are here not as CSIs" Grissom reminded her.

"I know Grissom, I know." She replied.

"Don't worry about her boss, if indeed it is true what she said about the other girls, we will deal with it appropriately." She said.


	40. Tina's Violent Story

Chapter Forty

Disclaimer: See other chapters

A/N: Please note – this is somewhat of a "violent" chapter. It deals with the abuse that Tina goes through , especially once she reveals who she was raped by….

The following day was when Gil and Sara were to meet with Tina. Tina was in the hospital due to her injuries she sustained a few days before. Emily entered her room ahead of Gil and Sara to prepare her.

"HI Tina, Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle are here to see you." She said gently.

"Ok..I'm ready to talk to them about my baby." She said hoarsely.

Gil and Sara entered the room and Sara almost burst into tears. Lying on the bed was a young brunette who looked very frail. Obviously pregnant, she did not look in good shape. The young girl was covered in bruises.

"HI Tina" Sara said cautiously.

"I won't break, please sit down" She said and gestured to the chair.

"Your parents will be joining us momentarily, they are caught up downstairs. Some security thing." Emily said waving her arms.

Tina rolled her eye. "Daddy brought his gun didn't he." She said. "He is a member of the NRA and never leaves home without his weapon."

"Strange he brings it to a hospital" Gil said pursing his lips.

"He brings it to church!" she replied.

"First of all I need to know who did this to you?" asked Sara gently.

Tina was silent, silent tears streamed down her face. "the same person who raped me"

"Who raped you Tina?" Emily asked as she held the young girl's hand.

"If I tell he will kill me. He warned me of that." She whispered.

There was commotion in the hall and loud cursing. "I demand to see my kid – you know the one the knocked up brat" a deep booming voice said.

"Daddy" was all Tina managed before puking all over herself.

Tina's parents Gail and Stuart entered the room and Stuart began cursing his daughter for throwing up all over herself in front of Gil, Sara and Emily.

"Don't you have any self control? No I guess not, if you got yourself knocked up you stupid bitchy whore."

Gil had had enough. "Sir, don't speak to your daughter that way again. She is fourteen years old."

Stuart glared at Grissom. "I will talk to my daughter any way I see fit. She is my daughter" he said.

"Now Stuart, don't cause trouble, this nice couple is willing to adopt Tina's child."

"Why would anyone what my daughter's bastard child?"

Gil was getting more and more steamed with the way this man was speaking to his daughter.

"Sir, your daughter was violated. She is fourteen years old. Do you not have any compassion what so ever?"

"She allowed herself to get knocked up. It was her fault for not fighting back. My god I wish my wife miscarried this whore. Maybe then we would have tried for a son!"

Tina began crying harder now to which her father told her to shut the "F" up. Grissom had to hold himself back; he didn't want to get arrested for assault.

Sara slipped out and called hospital security who then called the police stating that there was some horrific verbal abuse going on and there was no need for it.

Ten minutes later the cops came in. "You're coming with us sir" one cop said.

"UH no I am not."

"Yes you are, you have been verbally abusive to your daughter and it is not necessary.

Stuart fought the cops as he did not obviously want to go with him, but the cops cuffed him and took him away.

"You'll be sorry you two-bit whore" he yelled at his daughter.

Tina sighed. "This is what I put up with every day. I will be glad to be rid of this baby."

"What are your future dreams Tina?" Sara asked.

"I want to get the hell out of Los Angeles and my parents. My mom just listens to Daddy and does nothing to defend me."

"Who raped you Tina. You have to tell us who raped you. If he does this to other people we have got to stop him."

"If I tell, you have to make sure that I am protected because he will come after me! "

"You will be protected Tina, I promise you that" Sara said holding the girl's hand.

"It was Paul Miller." She said.

Gil and Sara exchanged glances. "Paul Miller? The senator?"

"He is on the same church committee as daddy and so we see him quite often at the house. One day I was home from school sick and he knocked on the door. I opened it thinking it was mom and that she forgot her key. He pushed his way inside and raped me. I told mom and dad and daddy refused to believe me and to never speak of it again.'

"Did your dad confront Paul?"

"No but he made it worse by inviting Paul over one night. "

Sara cringed.

"Yes he got loaded and daddy insisted he stay the night. I got kicked out of my bed because of this and was reduced to sleeping on the couch."

Sara almost gagged.

"Tina I give you my word of honour we will protect you. Paul Miller is going to jail, along with your father."

The man in question poked his head in the room and Tina held back a whimper.

"Hi Tina, your dad told me where you were. Whoever did this to you will be brought to justice! As the state senator, I will see to it."

He had no idea what so ever that Tina told but gave her glares that were not missed by the others in the room.

"Since your father and mom have been brought to the police station for questioning, I have the ability to sign you out of the hospital, and the doctors have cleared you to go home. You will be coming to my home of course, so I can keep an eye on you. Your dad tells me he and your mom may be held up for a few days. Some issue about him verbally abusing you…what nonsense."

Tina was obviously in no condition to be released and she knew it. "No Paul, I am not leaving with you. I think I need to stay right here and heal"

"Young lady, I have orders from your parents. They released you to me and what I say goes. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed OR ELSE."

He seemed to have forgotten there were others in the room.

Grissom ,who had powers of arrest flashed his CSI badge. "You Paul Miller are under arrest"

"For what telling this whore-bag she's coming home with me?"

"Well that's abusive! You are under arrest for RAPING her you scumbag" he said and he and Sara grabbed his arms and slapped the cuffs on.

(lucky for them Sara had her cuffs)

"I'll get you if it is the last thing I ever do" he said.

Security took over from there and he was brought down to the police station and held without bail.


	41. Amy and Dan

Chapter Forty One

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Sara and Gil had a day off in between meetings. The first two were hard to forget as the girls were victims and it broke Sara's heart to even think about them.

"The one I am worried about is Tina. Is she ever going to recover from her abuse?" Sara said shaking her head.

Grissom chewed on a piece of toast. "I don't know Sara. I hope she will be fine, but you do know that the system is flawed. She'll be back at home in no time." He said.

"She'll be at risk for more abuse Grissom! Do we want that for that poor child?"

"She fingered Paul Miller as her rapist. He is going to jail for a very long time. As far as her dad goes , well he'll get counseling" Grissom said.

Sara snorted. "Counseling right! He'll get counseling and then be back to his abusive ways."

They spent the day just walking around Los Angeles, taking in the sites and walking along the touristy areas. They found themselves getting hungry so the y decided to slip in to a restaurant for a quick bite.

Sitting at the bar were a young couple, the woman visibly pregnant and sipping a soda while the man was chatting it up with the female bartender. The woman looked irritated that her companion was flirting. "Dan would you stop flirting with the bartender please. I want to order some food now"

Dan gave the bartender an apologetic smile. "Please excuse Amy, she 's hormonal" The bartender offered a smile and then went to serve someone down the bar.

Grissom and Sara heard this exchange. "Dan & Amy… could it be a coincidence that they are the names of our next parents-to-be?" he mused.

Grissom noticed that Dan and Amy were looking their way. They had an odd look on their face to. Grissom was about to go up to them, but Dan had gotten off his chair and began to approach.

"Excuse me but are you Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom?" he asked.

"Yes that's us" Grissom said.

Dan waved Amy over.

"I'm Dan and that is Amy. We have an appointment to see you tomorrow? Uh why not since we're here meet and chat here?" suggested Dan.

"Couldn't hurt to talk" Sara said.

The two couples exchanged the usual questions about pregnancy and why Gil and Sara wanted a baby and income and other such details .

"Are you sure you don't want this baby?" Sara said to them.

Amy looked at her. "I'm losing valuable time in my studies with this pregnancy. I am due around exam time and I have no time for a child" Amy said in a snooty voice.

"Then why were you not using protection" Sara shot back.

"Cuz we conceived this kid in the back seat of Dan-o's chevy and we were drunk and high out of our minds" Amy said.

Grissom and Sara exchanged glances. Emily did not disclose this piece of news to them. Emily told them that the baby was conceived at home in bed –without the usage of alcohol.

"I take it you have had pre- natal care" Sara said.

"Yeah I guess if you count going to the doctor and finding out that the reason you're barfing a lot was because you're pregnant." Amy said.

"Dan. Has she drank or smoked while she's pregnant?"

Dan looked a little uncomfortable. "For the first three months because she didn't know, she drank and smoked and not just cigarettes I may add."

Gil and Sara exchanged glances. They finished up their meeting and said they'd meet again in a few days, this time with Emily present. Dan and Amy went back to the bar where she promptly ordered another water.

"I do not want this couple's baby Gil. I do not want the risk of _Fetal Alcohol Syndrome_ We have to call Emily and take this couple off our list." Sara stated.

Gil nodded. "I agree Sara. I whole heartedly agree"


	42. Tess's Change of Heart

Chapter Forty-Two

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

Sara and Gil were awakened the following morning at ten thirty. For some reason they had slept in late. Gil answered it.

"H'lo" he said groggily.

"Gil it's Emily. Tess, the girl you were to meet with today has gone into labour."

"Oh geez this gets better doesn't it." he said sarcastically.

"She has decided not to give it up for adoption. She has decided to keep the baby. "

"Don't tell me, she tracked down the one-night-stand?"

Emily chuckled. "In fact she did find him, three days ago. She knew she was going to deliver within the week and wanted to give him one more chance. She asked him to look at the ultrasound and make a decision."

"He looked at the ultrasound and decided that he didn't want her to give it up" guessed Gil.

"Correct" Emily said.

"They are staying together" Gil guessed gain

"Good for you. Do you want a metal?"

"So that's it, we don't have to meet with Tess then?"

"Nope. Since she is in active labour, her mom is there with her and she called me and told me of her daughter's decision." Emily said.

"Well I'm a bit sad at not meeting Tess, but we do have Julie and Adam tomorrow don't we?"

"Yes you do. Tina wants to see you two again on Friday" Emily said.

"Ok. I'll put that in my day timer" Gil said and hung up.

Sara rolled over. "What's up Gil?"

"Tess decided to keep the baby." He said and told her the rest.

"What's on the agenda for Friday?" she asked. "I heard you mention putting it in your day timer."

"Tina wants to see us again" he said.

Sara stared into space for a few moments. "I made my decision Gil" she said.

"Let's not be hasty Sara." He said knowing what she had in mind. "Let's at least meet with Julie and Adam. Gil why waste their time and ours if we know what we want."

"It is OUR decision Sara, not just yours" he told her.

"I know. I know. Ok we will meet with Julie and Adam and see what they have to say. But you know where my heart is.

"Yes Sara I do know where your heart is."

_But can we handle it?_ he said thinking about what Sara was going to suggest to Emily.


	43. Julie and Adam

Chapter Forty Three

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

They met Julie and Adam at Julie's house. Both sets of parents were present for the meeting as was Emily.

Standard questions were asked of the kids and of Grissom and Sara.

"What makes you a fit parent?" Adam asked.

"I know I have a lot to learn, but I know I will be a good parent. I have some skills in the field"

"Like what?"

"I used to babysit for various people and I worked at a daycare for two years" Sara said.

"Give us references" Julie told them crossing her arms.

"I don't have them anymore, the daycare has since closed down." Sara replied.

"You two married" Adam demanded.

"Engaged. We are setting a date in July"

"If we give you our kid, do we get to come to the wedding."

"We don't even know you" Sara told them.

"If you adopt our kid, there is to be NO alcohol at your wedding" Julie said. "And we want our kid to be brought up in a strict religious household"

"It will be our child and what we say goes. Once we adopt the baby, you will have no say anymore."

Julie's mom looked at Emily. "I thought I told you it was to be an OPEN adoption and that we have all say in the child's upbringing." She said accusingly.

"And I told you that that is not the way our agency works." Emily shot back to her.

"Well this meeting is over then. We are withdrawing ourselves from your agency Emily" Julie's mom stated firmly.

"No" Julie said in a mousy voice.

Adam's father glared at her. "Keep quiet. This has nothing to do with you."

"Excuse me but it is my baby you are talking about and it should be up to Adam and I" Julie said.

"Young lady this is none of your business. You know absolutely nothing about babies or sex or anything. You need to shut your mouth." Adam's father said.

"Father you quiet down. This is about Julie and I. we were the ones who had sex and conceived this baby. BOTH of us are going to be 18 in a few days so we have say in who gets our baby and whether or not it is an open adoption." Adam said glaring at his dad.

"If you two had kept your legs closed this would not have happened you have brought shame to our families!" Julie's mom stated.

"Emily. Adam and I are going to be eighteen by the end of the week. We have ultimate say in the best interest of the child right?"

"Yes Julie you and Adam do. Since you're turning 18 so soon, we will allow you to sign off on all rights to the child. It is up to you to decide what you want to do." Emily said.

Julie and Adam looked at each other then at Emily. "We both do not want to have an open adoption. We want a no contact order until this baby turns eighteen. But what we do want is photo updates on the child as he or she gets older. " Adam said.

Both Julie's and Adam's parents looked livid. "We don't like this at all! We don't think it is right. We will fight this tooth and nail for rights to this kid" Adam's dad said.

"Sorry sir, you have no say. Your son is of legal age so he has the soul rights, along with the mother of his child.

Julie and Adam's parents were escorted out of the room while the meeting continued. Ten minutes later Emily, Sara and Gil left.

"We'll let you know our decision" Gil said with a smile.

"You have already made your decision haven't you two?" Emily asked.

Gil and Sara exchanged glances and held hands. "Yes"

Emily smiled from ear to ear. "Let's go talk to Tina. I think I can bump up your Friday meeting to this afternoon"


	44. The Final Decision & Adoption

Chapter Forty Four

Disclaimer: see other chapters

A/N: I indicated earlier that Tina was six months pregnant – I want to amend that to almost ready to give birth…

Tina had been moved to intensive care the night before due to an attack on her life. A police man had been stationed outside her room for her protection, but he had been _conveniently_ called away which gave the attacker the opportunity to assault her.

"I thought I told you I'd kill you if you told you brat"

Tina did not respond.

"You are going to pay for what you did – you had me arrested and my career could have been in jeopardy! Luckily there was someone there who posted my bail."

"Don't tell me _Daddy_ posted your bail"

"Of course I posted his bail Tina. Why wouldn't I he is a very important man in this town and we certainly do not want to mess up a Senator's life now do we. Just because you little whorebag couldn't keep your mouth shut." He father seethed.

Both men smacked her a few times , giving her more bruises. She managed to hit the nurse alert button before it could get worse.

"What the hell……" the nurse said witnessing the two big men hitting the weak pregnant girl.

The two men ran out of the room, pushing the nurse to the floor. Other nurses ran to Tina's side. She had more bruises and was slowly losing consciousness. They immediately worked on her and then after she was stabilized they brought her to intensive care where she would be monitored.

Emily, Sara, and Gil went to Tina's room and were shocked to find the young girl gone. Emily approached the nurses' station. "The young patient Tina, in room 304, where is she?"

"Hi Emily" the nurse said recognizing Emily from previous visits. "She was attacked again so we brought her to ICU." She replied.

Emily cursed and together the three of them went up to ICU. They got permission to go up to ICU and when they got off the elevator they had to state who they were and why they were there and show ID. The nurses at the ICU station knew they were coming because the nurse on Tina's old floor had told them to expect Emily, Sara and Gil.

Sara and Gil walked into Tina's room. She looked worse than before. "Gil I can't take seeing her like this!" Sara sobbed.

Gil clutched Sara's hand and then stepped out of the room with Emily in tow.

"We have made the decision." Gil said.

"I figured as much" Emily said with a smile. "You want Tina's baby"

"We want Tina too." Replied Sara. "I do not want her going back into that abusive house hold. I hate to see her going back to that man she calls DAD! Her mom is no better either. May not be abusive, but she doesn't stop her husband. "

Emily frowned. "I am not entirely sure if that is possible you two, I mean she …" Emily's words were eaten up by a choking cry from the intensive care room.

The there of them looked in and saw the look in young Tina's eye. "I don't want to go back to them ever" she said.

"Tina's parents won't like this obviously and there is a process to go through. But with her father's record and her mom's testimony. There is no reason why you can't adopt her too."

The nurses told Sara and Gil that visiting hours were over and that not to worry Tina would be taken care of. No one would be getting up there unauthorized.

"Get a Temporary restraining order against her father for her. Otherwise he would be allowed up" Sara said to which the nurses nodded.

Tina's mom Gail sat in the police station shaking like a leaf. She was afraid of her husband. Afraid of what he'd do to her when she told him she was leaving him and Tina. She wanted nothing to do with either him or their daughter. Tina's mom had found a new man to take care of her who wanted nothing to do with her daughter.

Sara and Gil noticed Tina's mom, Gail sitting in the waiting room. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure, I wanted to talk to you anyway"

"Oh?" Sara said.

"I'm leaving my husband and getting married to another man and we're leaving California. He wants nothing to do with Tina so I am relinquishing my rights." She said in a rush.

"You are giving up your rights to your daughter?"

"My new man doesn't want anything to do with her."

"Gil and I want to adopt her." Sara said point-blank. But we want you to be in contact with Tina even if it is by letter."

"I'll think about it. Meantime we will go to court and I will relinquish all rights." She said.

"Don't you care about your daughter?" Gil asked incredulously.

"Yeah I care about her, but I want nothing to do with her anymore" Gail said simply.

Gail's husband Stuart was absolutely livid when served with the divorce papers and was even more steamed when given the papers to sign all parental rights away.

"I am doing nothing of the sort" he said and pushed the papers away.

"Stuart as your lawyer I am advising you to do as you're told"

"NO! Who will clean my house without my daughter around?" he demanded.

"Your daughter is not going back to you. CPS is going to make certain of that. Face it dude, you are screwed. There is nothing I can do about it. You assaulted your daughter more than once and you let her rapist stay the night, even after she told you who it was!"

Stuart said nothing more but scrawled his name on the necessary papers.

First thing was first – they fast tracked the Tina's adoption because her baby was due any time. They wanted to be there when she gave birth to the child. Although Tina was being adopted by Gil and Sara, so was her baby. Tina and her baby would grow up to be siblings and when it becomes absolutely necessary Tina would reveal to the child that she was his/her mom.

Emily would be there upon the birth of the child, along with Gil and Sara. Gil Grissom would be signing the birth certificate along with Sara Sidle as the mom.

Before either adoptions, Gil and Sara decided to have a minister marry them in a quick ceremony to make it legal, that way they could specify on the birth certificate the child's legal hyphenated name as Sidle-Grissom.

Tina looked at her soon-to-be adoptive parents. "Thank you for adopting me. I know in my heart that with you I will be loved forever and I'll also get to be with my baby at the same time."

"Tina I grew up in the foster system. I did not want you to be put in that situation. We are going to make sure you get the proper schooling you need along with what tutors and any online courses you need. You've lost a lot of your year, we are going to make sure that you graduate high school on time."

Tina gave her a smile. "I'm fourteen, I won't be graduating High school for years."

"I know, but we want you to have the best education and not fall behind" Sara said with a glint.

Tina understood. "Before I got _knocked up_ I was a great student. I was an "A" Student and on the honour roll. But because of my pregnancy, I had to drop out early. The kids teased me and made fun of me and my grades plummeted and I decided to leave school. I tried to work on courses online, but my dad..and that senator would constantly interrupt me by kicking me off the computer in the middle of exams and tests and stuff….." she trailed off.

"Don't you worry Tina. You will do fine. No one will know about your predicament because you're going to Las Vegas, not California any more. You will be fine" Sara said and gave her a hug.

Tina looked at them and then looked scared. "I think the baby is coming NOW" she stated firmly and began her Lamaze breathing .

A/N: I'm gonna leave this in cliffhanger mode for a little while, while I think about what storyline I'm gonna tackle next….


	45. The Birth

Chapter Forty Five

Disclaimer: See other chapters

Back at the lab…

"When are Grissom and Sara returning?" Ecklie asked as he poked his head in Catherine's office.

"The girl whose baby their adopting is in labour now, so within a few days I suppose" She replied.

"Good. I need them back pronto~ he said and sneezed.

"Bless you Conrad, are you getting sick?"

"No but my day shift guys are ill with something."

Catherine made a face. "That's not good."

"Not good at all. I've got two CSIs on Days that are actually not sick; the others are all at home puking their guts out."

"Thank you for sharing that Conrad, may I please get back to my lunch without risk of losing it?"

"Catherine, I need some of your guys to help me" he said.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "How many do you need?"

"Two maximum" he said.

"Take Nicky and Greg." She said with a sigh.

Conrad nodded and went to locate Nick and Greg who were in the break room.

"You guys are working with day shift tonight – I had to send a group of my guys home with some illness" he said directing his look at Greg and Nick.

"Same illness as the lab techs a few days ago?" Greg asked.

"I don't know" he said and gave the two guys their assignments.

Catherine's phone rang while she was eating.

"This is Catherine" she said.

"Cath it's Gil. We're going to be in California a little longer than planned." He began.

"Why? Gil what's going on?"

"Well we're not only adopting one child" he began.

"Oh no. What did you do Gil?"

"We adopted the mother of the child we are adopting." came the reply.

Catherine shook herself. "What?" she asked.

"Long story Cath, long story. Short version is the girl was raped and her parents both signed off their parental rights. Her dad is a worthless excuse for a man and her mom – well found another man..who did not want to deal with the girl"

"So the mom chose the man over her own daughter?"

"She's better off without them Cath believe me"

"Get back as soon as possible, there is some sickness going on and it's taking the day shift with it. Ecklie stole Nick and Greg."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "Great just what we need."

"I gotta go now" Catherine said.

They exchanged good-byes and hung up.

"Was that Gil?" Ecklie asked.

"Don't sneak up on me again!"

"Sorry. Was it?"

"Yes"

"When is he returning?"

"Soon. He has been delayed"

"You going to share the reason?"

"Conrad, he will see you when he gets back now go away!"

Ecklie knew better than to piss off Catherine so he left. Catherine sighed.

Back in California, Emily was coaching Tina to breath and push and Tina, was doing her best.

"Get this thing outta me" she cried.

"Keep pushing Tina, you're doing well" the doctor told her.

Tina gave one last push and a scream and the baby came out.

"It's a boy" the doctor said and immediately cleaned him up and handed him to Gil Grissom.

Tina looked at them and smiled.

They took the baby away and put him in the nursery. Tina rested and Gil and Sara chatted.

"We're going to need a car seat and a bunch of other baby things." Sara said.

"You stay here with Tina and Gil and I will go shopping for some necessary items" Emily said

Sara looked from Grissom to Emily to Tina and shrugged.

"The doctor is going to release me tomorrow" Tina said.

"Oh yeah, we have to go back to your parents' place to get your belongings." Gil said remembering.

Emily frowned. "You are right. We'll have to have some officers accompany you to get her thing. Gil why don't you and I do that too. I can call the officers now."

Sara's frown deepened. She was beginning to wonder why Emily seemed to want to spend a lot of time with Grissom.

"I know what you are thinking so stop it! Emily is helping us! She is in love with Nick" he whispered to Sara.

Sara nodded.

While Sara sat with Tina, Emily and Grissom, along with the officers went to Tina's house to retrieve her belongings. They were not ready for what awaited them when they arrived.

The house had been ransacked and when they went to Tina's bedroom, all of her belongings had been slashed and ultimately ruined. Nothing that was in her bedroom was salvageable

"This is a definite message" Grissom said with a sigh.

"You can say that again." Emily replied.

Tina's mom Gail knew she had to return to her matrimonial home to retrieve some of her things, but she, like Grissom and Emily wasn't ready for what greeted her. She pulled up to the house and parked on the road as there were police cars in the driveway and crime tape all around the house.

"Officer what is going on?" she demanded.

"This your house ma'am?"

"It is my matrimonial house, I'm divorcing my husband Stuart" she replied.

"You can't go inside"

"Why not?"

"It's a crime scene."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know where Stuart is?"

"Jail as far as I know, unless he got out"

"Where were you these past 24 hours?"

"In the arms of my new fiancé" she replied.

"Where is he?"

"Right here" said a new voice. "what is going on, why can't Gail get her things and move on with life?"

"Who are you?" the cop asked.

"Arthur Miller. NO relation to that rapist senator" he affirmed

"Where were you these past 24 hours."

"Having sex with my fiancée if It is any of your business." He replied.

"Sir, cool the cocky attitude. Someone has ransacked this house in an unbelievable manner. Clothing slashed, stuff just ransacked." The cop said.

"Don't know anything about it" Arthur said simply.

The cop wasn't fully buying his story but had to stop questioning him.

The cop escorted Gail and Arthur inside. The moment Gail saw what was left of her furniture she spewed curses.

"That no good dirty rotten butthead" she spewed.

Meanwhile her husband (ex-husband) sat in his jail cell stewing about unaware of the shambles of his home.


	46. Trouble Ensues

Chapter Forty-Six

Disclaimer: see other chapters

The LAPD were called in to do the investigation of Tina's parents' home, which was a total disaster. The crime lab was also involved so Grissom and Emily to make themselves scarce and not be involved. Emily shook her head. "It's sad that we can't salvage anything from her childhood" she said.

Gil gave Emily a sidelong glance. "You're right. Maybe the L.A. crime lab will be able to salvage something. We couldn't do any real investigating but maybe they'll find something we can take to her, maybe something that wasn't touched. Her closet door was closed so maybe whomever did this didn't touch her clothing.

Emily gave him a smile. "I miss Nick. She said suddenly "I never thought I'd say that I missed a guy" she added.

They went to one of the many department stores in the area to pick up a few things for the baby and for Tina as well. They found the cutest crib for the baby along with a matching change table and a few other matching items. They picked up some baby necessities including diapers and bottles and baby sleepers.

Arms fully loaded, they managed to find their way back to the car and put the items in the trunk. Grissom affixed the baby seat in the back seat of the vehicle. He had talked to a representative at the car rental place and explained they needed the car to drive to Las Vegas and would it be ok to return the vehicle to the rental place of the same name in Las Vegas. After calling head office and then the rental place in Las Vegas, the rep said it would be fine, but Grissom would need to pay more money. Grissom paid the money and signed the necessary release form which the rep faxed to the Vegas location.

Grissom looked at Emily as she had become very quiet.

"Are you ok Emily? You seem very distracted."

"I'm worried Grissom." She said.

He became concerned about her. "What are you concerned about Emily?"

"I have a feeling I am being watched." She said looking around furtively.

"Who do you think is watching you?" he asked.

"My nosy controlling parents" she replied. "I could have sworn I saw them in that baby store."

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "Was the guy tall and lanky with grayish hair and the woman shorter with short blond hair, both looked angry?"

Emily nodded slowly.

"Then yep I saw them too."

"Emily! What are you doing here?" said a new voice.

Emily groaned. It was Annabel Julliard. Her mother's best friend.

"Hi Mrs. Julliard. How are you" Emily replied as she rolled down the window.

"I'm fine dear, who's your gentleman friend?" Annabel inquired.

"A client" she replied and did not elaborate.

"Emily dear, my son is asking about you, he is very interested in taking you to supper. Why don't we schedule supper for six thirty tomorrow night? My son will pick you up at your apartment at six"

Emily coughed and almost gagged. "Sorry no can do Mrs. Julliard, I'm going back to Vegas to be with my boyfriend." She replied.

Annabel glared at Grissom. "I thought you said he was your client." She said disapprovingly.

"This man is my client, my boyfriend is already in Las Vegas."

Annabel drummed her neatly manicured fingernails on the hood of the car. "Enough of this nonsense Emily Hodges, my son is picking you up at six tomorrow night. You dare stand him up and your family will be ruined. Get my drift?" she threatened.

Grissom leaned over and directed a glare at Annabel. "You heard Emily. She has a boyfriend, you or her son come near her and we will have you arrested. Now if you don't mind get away from my vehicle." He said and took off without another word.

Annabel stood there and stared at the vehicle driving away.

"Thank you Gil for that." Emily said. "That woman drives me crazy."

There was no more small talk as they had arrived back at the hospital. When they arrived back in the room Sara was helping Tina pack her stuff while the baby slept in his cradle gurgling away.

"Are we ready?" Sara inquired.

"Unfortunately someone had ransacked the house so we were not able to collect anything. I spoke to the LAPD and the crime lab staff and they said once they've done their investigation they will put aside all salvageable materials and we can fly back to retrieve Tina's stuff." Grissom said.

"Are we leaving tonight?" Tina asked.

"Yes we have to." Emily said a little too quickly.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"We had a run-in with Annabel Julliard, one of mom's friends; she is such a pain in my rear." Emily said.

Grissom and Sara signed Tina and the baby out of the hospital and since Tina was still a little unstable on her feet, they put her in a wheelchair and wheeled her down to the waiting vehicle. (they asked one of the parking attendants to bring their car to the front entrance)

They assisted Tina into the vehicle and gave the wheelchair back to a nurse. Sara placed the baby in his car seat and Emily got into the far back. (they had rented an SUV with two back seats and plenty of space for all the stuff they had bought.) Gil and Sara got in the front and drove away. They had quite a long ride a head of them.

On their lengthy trip Sara , Gil and Emily would take turns driving.

As they pulled onto the highway, another vehicle, which had been waiting began to follow them. It was a dark vehicle with tinted windows and a California license plate. Nobody in the car in front realized what kind of danger they could be in…..


	47. The Chase is on!

Chapter Forty Seven

Disclaimer: see other chapters

Gil and Emily were the only two awake during the wee hours of the morning. Sara had switched spots with Emily so she would be closer to the baby and fall asleep easier.

"Gil there is someone following us" Emily whispered.

"Are you serious?" he asked and looked out his mirror but didn't see anything.

"I am serious Grissom. There is someone following us!" she said a little louder.

"Emily I can't see a vehicle following us. There is not too many cars on the highway att his hour.

Emily was quiet.

"I bet its Annabel or one of my parents" she muttered.

Grissom didn't reply , he just sighed and looked out the window again. This time his eyebrows furrowed. "Emily now I see something."

"Don't let on that you've seen him. We can't make him or her aware we're scared." She said.

"Who says I'm scared" Grissom asked.

Emily didn't reply.

In the back seat Sara stirred and made a mumbling noise.

"Shhh" whispered Emily. Sara resumed snoring instead of mumbling.

"Great if she continues to snore she'll wake the baby."

"We have to keep driving Grissom. Just keep going" Emily advised.

Fifteen more minutes of driving Grissom looked to see if they were being followed again. "Damn he's still tailgating us"

"I'm getting frightened Gil. Why is he driving so close!"

"You were the one who thought it a family member." He said.

"What's going on her you guys you woke me up" Sara said.

"Someone is tailgating us – don't' worry about it." Emily told her.

But the moment she said that the tailgater bumped their vehicle.

"Crap what the hell is he doing?" Grissom cursed.

"Just keep control of this car Gil" Sara said.

BUMP.

Grissom pressed on the gas and the vehicle sped up. Since there was no traffic on the road, he was able to speed a little faster. He swerved from lane to lane to try to shake the tailgator and finally he pulled off the highway and tried a different route.

"I think we lost him." Gil stated as he slowed down to a normal speed and hooked back onto the highway heading to Las Vegas.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief. Through all this neither the baby nor Tina awoke.

"They are deep sleepers aren't they?" Emily said sarcastically.

Neither Sara nor Grissom replied.

They arrived back in Vegas mid morning and drove straight to Grissom and Sara's Townhouse. With the help of Emily, they unpacked and Sara put the sleeping baby in his bassinet.

"Tina would you give me a hand with the stuff" Sara asked.

"Sure" she replied and grabbed a few bags from the trunk.

"I'll show you your room" Sara said and took the teenager to a beautifully decorated room.

Sara smiled and made a mental note to thank her decorators for all their hard work.

Tina grabbed Sara and hugged her as if it was her last day on earth.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said and continued to hug her.

"You are welcome Tina. You're our daughter now."

"I never had much at my house because of my meany dad. I was lucky to have a bed with ripped smelly sheets. Mom hardly did a wash and when I tried daddy yelled at me for it. "

Sara cringed but hugged her daughter tighter.

The baby began to stir.

"You take him out of the bassinet and I'll make his bottle" Sara said.

Tina removed the tiny infant from his cradle and rocked him. The baby calmed down.

"By the way Sara what did you name the baby. I'm sure you told me .. " Tina said

"Christopher Gilbert Sidle-Grissom" replied Sara. We're going to call him _Chris_ for short though"

Tina sighed and rocked the little baby a little longer.

"Do you want to feed him Tina?" Sara asked.

Emily stepped in. "I don't think that is wise right now Sara." She said.

Sara gave it a thought and realized that it may not be a good idea for Tina to feed Chris right away. After all she is biologically his mom.

"You're right Emily. Here Sara you feed Chris. I want to go unpack the goodies you bought me"

Tina was referring to the stereo system and the $200 in musical download gift certificate from a popular online site. They also got her the latest IPOD and other such items that a young girl who came from absolutely nothing would need.

Emily left a short time after, she took a cab to the lab to be with Nick.

While Chris slept, Gil Sara and Emily sat around the kitchen table eating their lunch together.

"We have one more surprise for you" Grissom said and nodded to the person outside the door.

It was Catherine; she had Hank on a leash. He came in the house and greeted Grissom and Sara with his usual sniffs. When he approached Tina he circled her as if wondering who this person was he gave her legs a sniff and then nuzzled her hand to pat him. Tina laughed and gave the big dog a pat.

"This is Hank. He's been our dog for a long time" Grissom said.

"Daddy wouldn't let me have a dog. He said they were messy and smelly and I was too dumb to care for it." she said and tossed a ball that Hank had brought her.

"Hank knows he is not allowed to play ball in the house!" Laughed Grissom.

"That's why he's being very careful as not to knock things over." Sara said and laughed.

They finished their lunch.

"We have to at least check in at the lab today" Grissom said.

"I don't want to leave Tina alone, not yet. It is not that we don't trust you Tina, it 's just that you are so new to our family, we would be devastated if something happened to you." Sara said.

"I understand totally, my dad and mom are total whack jobs who knows what they'd do to me! Not to mention my rapist. What if he gets out of jail? " Tina began shaking.

"No Tina, no, you will be fine, that guy is going to JAIL for a very long time. You will have to testify, but he is going to jail!" Sara said and gave her daughter a hug.

"Catherine, would you look after Chris for a few hours while we go to the lab. I want to introduce Tina to the team and get some things sorted out. I don't know when we will resume our shift, but we can't leave Tina alone or Chris for that matter. " Grissom asked.

"Sure no problem. I'll watch him." Catherine said.

Tina, Sara and Grissom walked out to the vehicle. Grissom remembered he had to return that SUV to the rental place so he removed Chris's car seat and put it in the front entry way.

Not far off was a dark vehicle with California license plates…. the lone occupant had binoculars and watched very carefully as Sara, Grissom and Tina exited the house……a smile played on that person's lips…..

A/N: I think this may be the last chapter for tonight as I'm getting tired and it's almost supper time anyway. I'll think of some more ideas and will update as soon as I possibly can… hopefully sometime tomorrow….


	48. The Rumour

Chapter Forty-Eight

A/N: Just some clarifications regarding Chapter 38 : _I__n this Chapter an incident occurs where Captain Brass is needed. One of my reviewers questioned me as to when Brass went to L.A. Soooo I will clarify. Let's just say Brass was in L.A. visiting his daughter Ellie. Let's just say Ellie called him to ask for advice and they were finishing up when he got the call from Grissom that he was needed. (all this time Grissom was aware that Brass was in L.A. _ Now that I've cleared up that, back to the storyline…..

The occupant of the vehicle put the binoculars on the front passenger seat of the vehicle and looked in the mirror. A second vehicle drove up behind the first one and that occupant got out.

"What's the verdict?"

"The couple, Emily and the girl left. Some other woman was left with the baby."

"Emily has done a lot of damage to our family name. According to Annabel she stood up her son." The woman said.

The man looked at her. "Flo are you serious? Emily stood up Annabel Julliard's son?" he said.

"Yes Alan. It was all set up. Annabel saw Emily at some mall with that old dude and they had a conversation. Annabel told her that her son would be picking her up at six for a six-thirty date. She of course refused, but of course we all know that Emily has no say. When her son Jay went to pick her up. Emily's apartment was cleaned out!"

"Flo how did you know that she was coming here to Nevada?"

"I had Jay tap into the SUV's GPS. He is very handy with that kinda thing" Flo told him.

"So what are we going to do? How are we going to get Emily back to L.A. with us?"

"Annabel said Jay was so mad that he spread a lot of nasty rumours about her and printed some of them in the paper. He can do that you know. He had them printed in one of the National papers. Of course he didn't sign anything so no one would know who did the deed. Emily will be so ashamed that she'll come crying home to mommy and daddy like a good little girl"

From her vantage point in the living room, Catherine saw everything. She of course didn't hear anything, but she saw Flo and Alan, and recognized them as Emily's parents. She figured they were up to no good because Emily had mentioned that they were overprotective and controlling.

She got on her cell and made an emergency call to Brass and Sofia. They were needed at the Grissom home immediately as there were suspicious people lurking about. Catherine knew that was a little bit of a exaggeration, but if it would get Brass there fast, she had to exaggerate.

Within moments Brass and Sofia pulled up, got out of the car and drew their guns.

"Hold up officer why are you aiming those things at us" Alan demanded.

"What is your business here. You have been lurking about for a little while now and it has caused some suspicion" Brass said.

"We were about to deliver some gifts to the new mom and dad" Flo said quickly.

"Do I look like and idiot?"

Flo and Alan exchanged glances and then she took a risk and charged at Sofia, who was caught off guard and knocked to the ground. Brass ran to the aid of his fallen partner and before Flo was able to get her hands on Sofia's gun, he kicked it away. Alan meanwhile got away and ran down the street.

"You ok Sofia?" Brass said and with the help of Catherine who ran out when she was motioned to by Brass cuffed Flo and put her in the cop car.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Cath, thanks. You go back to care for the baby and we'll take Flo in." Sofia told her.

"What about Alan?"

"I've already called for back up and they're trailing him now. They were in the vicinity just in case either of them tried this kind of thing." Brass said.

Catherine said good bye to Brass and went back inside. The baby, slept through everything and was gurgling away unaware of anything.

Meanwhile at CSI, Grissom, Sara, Emily and Tina had arrived and everyone who wasn't on a case assembled in reception to meet Tina.

"This is Tina everyone. We adopted her. "said Grissom.

"I thought you adopted a baby?" Greg said.

Tina and Sara exchanged looks. "They adopted my baby" she said.

"But they adopted you too? When does that ever happen, the parents adopts the baby's natural mom?"

"When the baby's mom is a victim of horrific child abuse and does not want to be returned to her parents, who doesn't want her anyway." Replied Tina.

That shut Greg up right a way.

Nick embraced Emily. "I was worried about you Em…. Very worried."

"You heard about the chase?"

"Yes I did. We have to think about getting a Temporary restraining order against your parents."

"Not to mention Annabel Julliard, she is mom's best friend…oh and Annabel's son Jay too." Emily added.

They were still chit chatting a little when Brass and Sofia dragged Flo Hodges through CSI.

"Mom?" Emily said shocked.

"Why do you cause so much trouble for our family. By standing up Jay Julliard, you ruined your reputation."

"What are you talking about mom. We never had a date. I told Annabel _no_ I would not date her son."

"Well daughter, by refusing you set yourself up for some nasty rumors!" She said gritting her teeth.

Emily shook her head. What the hell did he do to me. Why is my life so worthless that they have to act so controlling?

Emily watched as her mother was taken away and processed.

David Hodges came running into the break room Nick and Emily were sitting, drinking coffee.

"What have you done Emily?" he demanded as the through one of the Newspaper Tabloids on the table.

Emily and Nick gasped at the headline and Emily buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably as her boyfriend and cousin sat on either side of her. Nick patted her back and Hodges held her hand. He knew that the headline was false and he was going to prove it…

A/N: ok that's all for tonight. My brain is tired. Will write another one tomorrow or Wednesday. Keep the reviews coming. Thank you all for your support, your reviews are what keeps me going!

Cheers!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

Emily looked at the tabloid headline and shook her head. Nick and Hodges comforted her by hugging her.

"Emily, were your parents always so vindictive?" Nick asked softly.

Emily nodded. "Well not vindictive, but controlling. They tried to have another kid, but for some reason couldn't so they decided that they would control me and my life. They chose the courses I took in high school, they chose the university I went to and they also chose some of the boys I dated. …" she paused and turned to her cousin. "It was David here who persuaded me to go against mom and dad's wishes and go back to school and get a degree in social work and the like. It was David who convinced me I was a good person who did not deserve to be treated like crap. Nick you would not believe how damaged my self esteem was five years ago. But it took a two o'clock am call to David, my provider my confidant to convince me to leave and go against mom and dad."

"This Annabel Juliard, what is her issue? And her son Jay, why would the tabloids bother to print this crap?"

"The Juliard family has a lot of say in California. They are one of the most influential families in the state. Jay made his first million at the age of 23 and has lots of cars and homes in many places. A life with him would be lavish… but he has run around on his many girlfriends and doesn't seem to care about it." Emily replied.

Grissom entered the break room just then. "Emily, there has been a TRO placed on the Juliard family and your parents. The tabloid is going to retract the horrible statements that Jay Juliard put about you. " He told her.

"Thanks Grissom" she replied with a smile.

Grissom smiled and left the room. Hodges and Nick continued to hug her.

The next day Jay and Annabel Juliard & Flo and Alan Hodges were released on bail. They balked at the TRO.

"ARE you kidding me?" Jay said with a smirk.

Jim Brass glared at the young punk. "I don't kid around when it comes to slander or abuse or TROs" he replied.

"Enough of this nonsense. Where is Emily?" Flo demanded.

Just then Emily with Nick by her side came around the corner. Nick had his arm around his girlfriend which caused Jay Juliard to get a little bit annoyed.

"Get your filthy paws off my fiancée" he said.

Nick and Emily exchanged looks. "Fiancee? What are you talking about Jay. I never dated you, loved you or was proposed to by you so…. I am not your fiancee." Emily told him, turned on her heel and left.

Before Jay could say anything, Brass escorted the four of them out of the area and told them they had better show up for court in two weeks. Their lawyers muttered something about being innocent but they'd show up in court anyway.

Meanwhile in another part of the lab while this ordeal was going on, Sara was introducing Tina to the rest of the team. Sara and Grissom had decided that in order for Tina to get back on track in her schooling , it would be best to finish off the next five months doing on line work so by September she would be able to enroll in the local high school and attend grade nine. She only had six courses to complete between now (February) and August. Together, the three of them chose important courses including an English, Spanish, French, Science, Art(photography), Computers (which included a few different sub modules) Sara promised to help her with the Science course while Mandy promised to help her with the Spanish and French. Tina was very happy to have such wonderful helpers. She would also be taking an internship to supplement her Science course and under the steady eye of a dayshift supervisor, she'd be dong the internship at the lab.

Meanwhile at Sara and Gil's house Catherine was in her glory while babysitting baby Chris. Lindsay had come over after school to help her.

"Do you regret not having any other kids mom?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, to be honest yeah, I do. I wish I could have another child as I miss this… well not this…"she said laughing as Chris let out a whopping fart which in turn turned out to be a very stinky poop.

"Gross!" Lindsay said and left Catherine to tend to the baby's diaper.

Twenty minutes later Gil and Sara and Tina returned from their visit at the lab and Catherine handed the freshly cleaned baby to his mom and she and Lindsay went home. Catherine had to work that night, while Sara and Gil did not. They decided to take another few days off.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Grissom and Sara knew they needed to find daycare for baby Chris. As luck would have it, Sara knew a few different people who were in the daycare business and one of her good friends was able to fit Chris in the centre. Most couples who worked had shifts during the day and not too many couples worked together in a late night shift such as the CSI team. But lo and be hold, there were a handful of people who needed late night care. Sara's friend Susanna and her sister Carolynne ran a care center that catered to late night workers. They ran the centre from their home. Considering it was for late night workers, in reality it was just a _babysitting_ service because the kids would most likely be sleeping during that time. But Susanna and Carolynne both stayed awake during the night while the children were in their care, they had baby monitors set up in their tv room , so if anyone was in need of a cuddle or a bottle or anything they'd run to their aid. There were three rooms set up for the kids. There was an infant room, a toddler room and a play room. The play room, had toys and books and things for the kids. This was for the before-bedtime routine. The kids were also fed their meals in this room.

The price was right for Sara and Gil and they knew they could trust Suzanna and Carolynne. As for Tina, a room at the lab was set up for her to act as an "office" to do her school work and a place where she could sleep. Gil and Sara were still uncomfortable with leaving their newly adopted daughter alone at home.

"But I will be fine." She protested one day.

Sara looked her in the eyes. "Tina, it's not at all that we don't trust you. We are just afraid for your safety. I don't know what your parents have planned next…." She said trailing off.

Tina nodded. "You are right. My daddy has contacts all over the California and Nevada. He may be in jail, but his cronies aren't" she said and went back to her little room and resumed her work.

Sara shuddered.

Gil noticed her shudder. "What's wrong?"

"Paul Miller"

Gil's eyes narrowed. "Her rapist? What is wrong Sara?"

Sara sucked in her breath. "I was holding off telling you because I wasn't sure … um how to perceive this…"

"WHAT Sara?"

"Paul Miller is pleading not guilty to the rape and assault of Tina. He is going to claim that she initiated it that day when she let him in the house."

"Jez!" Grissom cursed. "This is not good. I take it she has to testify."

"Yep. There is no way to get around this Gil. Either she testifies or he goes free."

"Goes free? He raped her! There is evidence." Gil exclaimed.

"We have to talk to Tina about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Tina asked. She had an algebra book with her, apparently she was gong to ask for some help .

"We better go to my office to talk" Gil said and he Sara and Tina went in his office to discuss the upcoming trial.

A/N: That's all for now. The next chapters will deal with the trial and the after math of the trial… what happens? Will Tina testify? Will her rapist go to jail or go free? Stay tuned for more.


	51. Other rape victims?

Chapter Fifty One

A day before the trial, Gil, Sara and Tina flew to California. Gil and Sara left Chris in the care of Catherine who promised not to spoil him too much.

The three of them arrived at their hotel where they were met by their lawyer. Dan Speers. The four of them sat in Gil and Sara's suite talking.

"I know this is hard for you Tina, but you need to tell me exactly what happened that day." Dan said gently.

"Do I have to?" she asked looking desperately at Sara and Gil.

Sara looked at Tina. "Tina, you need to explain what happened truthfully or this guy walks. If you do not testify he walks and he could inevitably do it to another girl."

"He has already." She replied

Dan, Gil and Sara all looked at her. "What?" they said in unison.

Tina nodded. "I wasn't the first. Nor the second." She said.

'H-how do you know this?" asked Sara.

"He bragged about the other girls he raped and named them and told me that if I told anyone who these girls are no one would believe me, the girls would be ruined and would never testify if it ever came to it."

Dan frowned. "We need these girls to testify if we want to get a total slam dunk or at least a guilty plea." He said.

"I'll name them but I do not want to testify in live court. I will testify in a separate room away from Paul." She said. "otherwise I won't tell. I also want the girls to be protected." She said.

Dan exchanged looks with Sara and Gil. "I'll make sure the girls are protected – due to the fact that this guy is on bail now … there could be hell to pay if they're not protected."

Tina named three other victims. All under the age of 16, all with influential fathers (like Tina's who knew the senator)

Dan called the defense lawyer to try to put off the prelim trial as new evidence was obtained. The defense demanded to know what new evidence and how long they needed.

Dan told him they need 24 hours minimum and that the new evidence was confidential but important to the case and would be revealed before the prelim.. The defense did not like that but agreed and the two lawyers contacted the judge to inform him and he agreed.

The first victim was Sally Conklin. She had been 15 at the time of her rape. The rape did not end in pregnancy but it did leave scars. She was a high school drop out and had drug abuse issues. The phone rang in at her house……

"Hello" a woman answered.

"Mrs. Conklin?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dan Speers, I represent Tina Sidle-Grissom in that Paul Miller rape case…" he began.

"I heard about it, what do you want me for?"

"It's not you I want to talk to Mrs. Conklin, it's your daughter"

"Sally? Why Sally? What has she got to do with this?" Mrs. Conklin asked. She was getting suspicious.

"We have reason to believe that Sally was a victim"

There was a scuffle just then and some yelling and screaming from Sally's mom to Sally upstairs.

"I know nothing about this Mr. Speers." Mrs. Conklin stated firmly.

Dan sighed but gave his number anyway and told her to ask Sally to call him.

Dan had better luck with the other two victims who promised to be at the courthouse with an accompanying police officer that Dan would contact. Both Angie Sawyer and Theresa McGill had told their parents right away about their rape by Paul Miller. Their moms of course believed them and supported them and what not, but their fathers who were good close buddies with Paul Miller refused to believe that the senator was a rapist. The girls were forced to drop their lawsuit against him due to lack of money on their part. (their moms had none and the fathers refused to pay lawyers fees) Paul Miller continued coming to their homes and at various times would leer and be inappropriate with the girls whenever the girls' parents left the room. The moment Paul did anything, they retaliated by telling him NO which got them both in trouble by their fathers for being rude to an adult.

The next day at the trial…..


	52. Paul Miller's Trial

Chapter Fifty-Two

Everyone involved in the Paul Miller rape case was assembled in the court room by nine the following morning. Much to everyone's surprise, Sally Conklin called Dan Speers and told him she would testify. Her mom confronted her the night before about her rape to which Sally broke down and told her mom everything. Her mom told her she had to testify or Paul would go free.

The judge was introduced and after that he addressed Paul Miller.

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. I did nothing wrong" he said and leered at his four victims.

The judge did something that has never been done in a court.

"This will be a full trial. I think under the circumstances there needs to be no prelim. It is obvious that there are more than one victim here and this guy thinks raping girls is ok. I read hat the victims and what the defendant had to say and frankly Mr. Miller you disgust me."

"I'm a Senator. They should be proud to be with me!" he boasted.

The four victims stifled giggles and Paul just glared at them.

One by one, Dan Speers called each victim up to the stand and asked her questions relating to the rape. How it happened what he did and other such details. A few times the victim had to take a moment because it was hard for her to finish, but all in all, the four victims had virtually identical stories. The defense asked questions too, but after hearing what the victims had to say, the defenses's questions were in Paul's words. " Lame"

Paul Miller took the stand.

"Did you rape Tina, Sally, Angie and Theresa."

"Rape is a very subjective word." He replied.

"Answer the question." The judge told him.

"I did not rape them. Had sex, yes, rape no, they went willingly" he replied.

"You are 37 years old and you're telling me that these girls who were between 13 and 15 at the time went willingly?"

"Yes. I arrived at their homes – mid afternoon and on the days in question, they all answered the door in skanky underclothes hidden by robes. Now is that askin for it or what?'

"Mr. Miller. On the day when you went after Tina, she was home sick. She thought it was her mom ringing the bell."

"Liar she wasn't sick"

After his testimony where he _defended_ his actions. The girls conferred and Angie stood up on behalf of the four of them.

"Paul Miller, you are the most disgusting man on the face of this earth. You use the fact that you are a senator to make it _ok_ to violate us. Well you are not that great in bed. We all think you suck and have a very small _libido_ to put it kindly." She said and glared at that region. "We all think you are an ugly sick bastard and want you to go to jail for a very long time."

"Someone spank her or at least wash her mouth out with soap. She has no right to back talk to me. I'm not only her senior but Im a senator!" he said glaring angriy.

"You have been impeached sir. You are no longer a senator and will be banned from EVER running for any state senate position again. You will be going to jail and serving a total sentence of 20 years which is 5 years for each victim represented here." The judge said and banged his gavel down. "Oh and by the way Paul Miller. You will be required to pay each victim $50,000 for the pain and suffering you caused them and to Tina Sidle-Grissom and additional $20,000 for her child that you fathered. This money will be put in a high interest trust for his college expenses. This doesn't include the child support you must pay for the next 18 years to his adoptive parents Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom.

Paul was seething mad and was even more angry when his lawyer refused to appeal. The lawyer made an appointment with the various banks that Paul had accounts at to transfer necessary monies to each victim and to that high interest account for Chris. Each of the monies that the girls were awarded were put in a high interest account for their education.

The four victims and their families were standing outside the courtroom chatting and discussing their win when Paul and his lawyer walked by them.

"This is not over.. you will pay dearly for your lies" he snarled. His lawyer rolled his eyes and apologized to the victims and their families.

Tina, Gil and Sara were walking to their car when Tina's father Stuart drove up, got out of the car and slammed the door.

Gil stood in front of Tina to protect her.

"Do not come any closer sir" Grissom warned.

"What the hell have you done you little brat!" he yelled at Tina.

"I got my rapist convicted. " she replied.

"You told the cops the names of the other so-called victims?" he said angrily.

Tina put her hands on her hips. "They were raped by Paul, they deserve to get justice and have him convicted."

"Those girls fathers and I do business together you little brat! Now that you told they refuse to do business with me. They black balled me because you're a tattle tale" He said.

"I am not your daughter any more. You have no claim to me. Tell that to your blind ass cronies who can't seem to give a damn about their daughters if they've been raped."

Grissom stepped in. "We are leaving now." He said and with Tina sandwiched between him and Sara the three of them walked towards the car.

Before anyone could react or say anything…..Stuart pulled out a gun and aimed at the nearest person to him and shot. The victim, completely off guard fell to the ground bleeding profusely. Stuart dropped the gun and ran…..

A/N: Ok so I wrote two more chapters tonight. I bought myself some time to think of my next chapter. I'll try to write something either Friday or Saturday. But if I don't … don't worry I'll write more when I can. (he he he )


	53. The Aftermath

Chapter Fifty-Three

While Jim Brass, who had exited the courthouse and saw that Stuart had dropped his gun and had taken off – followed him, his gun drawn. Sara and Tina stayed by the fallen Gil Grissom. Sara called the ambulance which was dispatched and arrived within minutes. Both Sara and Tina went with Grissom to Desert Palm Hospital. Brass called for backup and was able to thankfully track Stuart down. Brass and the other cops cornered him in an alley where he had nowhere to go.

"Stuart you are under arrest." Brass said calmly.

Stuart said nothing as the other cops handcuffed him. They put him in the patrol car and read him his rights and he said absolutely nothing, not even a request for a lawyer.

"I am going to call Catherine and tell her that she needs to stay with Chris a while longer. " Brass said to Warrick and Nick when he got back to CSI.

"Who is in charge tonight?" Greg asked.

Brass looked from Nick to Warrick to Greg. The only CSIs in the room. "Well there aren't many cases tonight, so I'm in charge. Tonight you three are on the same case. We have to process Stuart and go back to the scene of the crime where Grissom was shot…" he stopped as he saw the three mens' jaws dropped.

_He hadn't even briefed the other three as to what the situation was…._

"Jim w-what are you talking about? Process what scene? Where are Grissom and Sara? What is going on?" Nick asked.

Jim sucked in his breath, pulled the chair out from behind the table in the break room and sat down. He looked from Nick to Warrick to Greg and told them what had happened.

"We were in court for the Paul Miller trial, he was convicted and sent to jail. Stuart, Tina's biological father showed up after the trial and began spouting rude behavior at Tina. Gil stepped in and told him to stop and what not. Stuart pulled a gun and shot. Gil, who was in front of Tina and Sara got hit and he is in Desert Palm hospital. When they took him by ambulance he was breathing but unconscious. Sara and Tina are by his side. Nick you and Greg go to the scene and process the blood and whatnot and Warrick you and I will have a nice chat with Stuart and his lawyer if she ever shows up.

The three CSIs watched as Jim left the break room to check if the lawyer had arrived. They sat there mutely and in shock.

"H-has anyone called Catherine?" Greg asked as Jim returned to the break room a few moments later to report the lawyer would be there in fifteen minutes.

"Uh no, that was on my list, but I got sidetracked." He replied.

"I'll make the call" Warrick said and left the break room to call Catherine.

Wendy & Hodges who had nothing to do as it was a very slow night in DNA and Trace apparently got the shock of their lives when two hours later Greg and Nick returned with a bunch of varying evidence from the case.

"Who's shirt is this – it looks like Grissom's" Hodges said.

Greg tried to keep the tears from falling when he looked at the trace tech. "It is Grissom's shirt. He was shot tonight." Then Greg turned on his heel and made a be-line for the men's room.

Wendy, who overheard that conversation rushed over to Hodges. "What did he say???" she asked.

"Grissom was shot tonight" the normally smug and sarcastic tech replied.

"Uh David, if you want to go see how Greg is doing, I'll swab this for you." Wendy offered.

Hodges nodded as he let the pretty DNA tech swab for Trace. David Hodges walked down the hall and into the men's room and heard Greg sobbing. For the first time in a very long time, Hodges was feeling unsure of what to do.

"Uh Greg?" he began.

"Go away Hodges!"

"Please. Let me help you. Talk to me Greg."

Greg came out of the stall and looked at the older tech. "I'm sorry for this behavior Hodges, I don't normally act this way…" he began.

"Greg , I am no counselor nor am I good at this kinda thing – but you are allowed to show emotion…now tell me what happened to Grissom"

Slowly and through a lot of emotion, Greg told Hodges what he knew about the shooting. David listened very carefully and offered some kind words. "I am not usually the spiritual type – but Greg, you have to have faith. He is a fighter and will pull through. When we receive word that he is out of surgery, I will personally take you to the hospital to see him."

Greg looked at the man who used to bug the hell out of him and gave him a half-smile. "Thanks"

Greg and Hodges left the men's room after Greg wiped his tears and basically made himself looked presentable. Hodges went back to Wendy who had finished swabbing.

"You're done already?"

She nodded. "Yeah." And gave his arm a squeeze. "You're a great man David Hodges."

Unaccustomed to receiving complements from people, especially Wendy, Hodges blushed.

Wendy was pulled away and asked to swab the stuff that Warrick collected from Stuart.


	54. What's next

Chapter Fifty Four

Disclaimer: See other chapters

Desert Palm Hospital….

Sara and Tina sat in the waiting room outside the OR. Sara paced down the hall muttering about guns and how they are horrid and how much she loved Gil and prayed he would be ok. This went on for about a half an hour before Tina got a headache.

"Sara! Stop pacing! You are making me nervous!" Tina said.

"He has been shot! He lost a lot of blood! He is in the OR!" Sara said and began to weep uncontrollably to which Tina put her arm around her and hugged her.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and the doctor came out.

"Are you Sara Sidle?" he asked.

Sara nodded.

"We've stabilized him. He is still in very serious condition. We have stopped the bleeding but still need to remove the bullet. Ms. Sidle, I'm not going to lie to you, that bullet missed his heart my inches. One more inch to the left and…" he stopped as he saw Sara's eyes begin to well up.

"Sorry… Uh look I've got to get back in there and with the help of my colleagues remove that bullet." He said and turned and went back in the OR.

Tina and Sara sat there and held hands. Neither ate or drank. They sat there for fourteen more hours before the doctor came out at again. They both had fallen asleep on the chairs in the waiting room.

"Ms. Sidle?"

Sara woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're at Desert Palm… We just finished with Gil Grissom." he began.

"F-finished with him?" Tina asked.

"I mean we removed the bullet and he's stabilized. He will be allowed visitors, but he will be in ICU and only close friends will be allowed to visit." He said.

"He would want his colleagues at the lab to be able to visit no matter how close they are." Sara said.

The doctor nodded. "Ok. You provide me with a list and we'll have it sent up to the nurse's station in ICU."

"Can I see him?" Sara asked.

"He's in recovery and unconscious, but go in… the young lady needs to stay out though." The doctor said.

Tina nodded as Sara entered the recovery room. She almost broke down in tears when she saw her beloved Gil Grissom lying on the recovery bed. He was covered by the blanket to the neck and he had a few tubes going in him. She went to his bed side and caressed his cheek. He had a little bit of stubble since he had last shaved almost 24 hours ago. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

She glanced at the door and then pulled the blanket slowly off him. He had nothing on what so ever and had a scare on his chest. She quickly recovered him as she wasn't expecting that he would have noting on the bottom half. She made a mental note to tell the nurse to make sure he is at least dressed with a hospital gown during his stay in the ICU.

She left the recovery room and told Tina they were leaving.

"Are we going back to the lab or home first?" she asked.

"We need to go home. I have to relieve Catherine from babysitting duty. She is going to want to get home and resume her life. She can't be babysitting Chris while I'm at the hospital…"she said trailing off. "And I don't want you home alone – not now…"

Sara called her daycare sitters and ask them if they'd be able to take Chris a little earlier than usual. They said they would be happy to take him a little earlier.

When Sara and Tina returned to the house and went inside. Catherine ran to the younger woman and hugged her.

"Oh Sara! How- how is he?"

"He's stable, but still critical"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Hopefully. Catherine stop hugging me you're hurting me now." She said and Catherine let go.

"Has Chris been fed?"

"Yes he's been fed and changed just ten minutes ago."

"Good. I've called his sitters and they said I can drop him off early. I've got to have a snooze and drop in at CSI and then go back to the hospital." Sara said.

"You going to be ok Sara?"

Sara put on her best _smile_ "I'll be ok Catherine, I'll be ok. I just need to get some rest."

"Do you want me to take Tina for a few hours?"

"Yes, I don't want her alone. Not with so many crazies out there. Who knows how many more of Stuart's cronies are out there."

Through all this Tina was nodding. She certainly didn't mind being under the watchful eye of Sara or Catherine. Under the circumstances she had no problems being monitored. She had very little trust for adults she did not know and needed to be with people she did know.

"I'll take her back to the lab with me and she'll be in good hands there."

Sara nodded and waved as Catherine drove off.

Sara sat in her empty living room and burst in to tears. After a crying spell of ten minutes she wiped her tears, fixed her makeup (what little she wore) and brushed her hair. She gathered her son in her arms and drove him to his sitters home. Sara then drove back to the hospital where she sat by her husband(soon-to-be) side holding his hand.


	55. Recovery begins

Chapter Fifty-Five

Disclaimer: see other chapters

A/N: I'm not in the habit of writing smut – but this has a wee bit of smutty tendencies. Not enough to be a rating such as "M" but the inference of Sara and Gil's romance is there.

Gil Grissom fluttered his eyes he looked all around and wondered where he was. He tried to move but winced in pain.

"Gil! Don't try to move" Sara told him.

"Where am I Sara and why can't I move?"

"You're at Desert Palm hospital honey" she told him.

"Why?"

"You don't remember what happened to you?" Sara asked.

"I remember coming out of the court house and that dude Stuart pulling up and then seeing the gun..that's all I remember."

"Honey Stuart shot you in the chest." Sara began.

Grissom was rendered speechless.

"How long have I been in the hospital?"

"Three weeks Gil. You've been comatose since the incident. Doctors were not sure you were going to make it. But you pulled through."

"Who's running CSI?"

"Brass put Catherine in charge, with Nicky as her back up."

"What about the others?"

Sara began to tear up. "The entire team at various times came to visit you, including the lab rats." She said with a smile.

"I heard some of them talking. Is it true that Wendy and David Hodges are now dating?" he asked.

Sara shrugged. "If they are, they're keeping it a secret."

"Well it is interesting what one hears when they are unconscious. " Grissom said with an eyebrow-raise.

Sara made a mental note to ask Wendy and David about their new found relationship.

"Uh I have to go now Gil, I have things to do at home. Hank is in need of a walk and I uh…" she began and turned away.

"You don't like seeing me like this do you?" he said.

"It's not that Gil. " she said but couldn't finish.

Grissom tried to sit up. "What is it Sara tell me. Is it something about the case?"

Sara said nothing.

"D-did you find another man?" he asked.

Sara said nothing but stared at him opened mouthed.

Gil sighed. "Fine. Go then. I don't care anymore." He said.

Sara turned on her heel and ran out of the door crying.

Sara had been gone two hours when Catherine breezed in the room.

"Hello Gil"

"Catherine I would rather you not be here right now." He said his face reddening a little. "Uh come back in about twenty minutes."

There was a nurse by his bed changing his catheter and sponge bathing him. Catherine crossed her arms. "Shouldn't Sara be sponge bathing her husband?"

"She's not his wife" the nurse replied.

"NO but she is his fiancée" Catherine said glaring at the nurse.

The nurse backed down with a scowl but changed his catheter anyway and walked out of the room.

"Do you want me to call Sara to sponge bathe you?" Catherine said with a smile.

"Catherine she and I aren't talking for some reason."

Catherine glared at him. "You didn't accuse her of seeing another guy did you!" Catherine said and crossed her arms.

Grissom turned red. "She told you didn't she?"

Catherine looked at her boss, long –time friend, and confidant. "You are such an idiot Gil! How could you accuse her?"

Gil said nothing, he just looked away in shame.

Catherine sat on his bed and held his hand in hers. "It hurts her to see you like this, she's having difficulties sleeping now, and because she's been taking a lot of time off work, she's hurting for money, her babysitters are feeling like they're not getting paid and … now you accuse her of seeing someone else! She just didn't want to burden you with all these things…that's why she didn't tell you!"

"You are making me feel a lot worse you know!" he said and looked at her.

"I'll call her. You apologize and she'll give you a sponge bath." Catherine said with a smile.

Grissom rolled his eyes.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Sara yelled at Catherine when Catherine arrived at the house.

"Sara grow up! Go to him. You love him, he loves you and frankly he needs the sponge bath." She said wrinkling her nose.

Sara laughed despite her anger at Catherine. She left both Tina and Chris in Catherine's care while she went to the hospital. She walked in her fiancés room where he was sitting up in his bed reading one of his forensics journals.

"Oh the _JFS _? I didn't know this month's edition was out" Sara said.

"One of the nurses picked it up for me. It was released today." He said.

Sara sauntered over to her fiancé. "Are you ready for that sponge bath Gil" she asked.

He gulped loudly. "Will my heart be able to take it?"

Sara gave him as sultry smile. "You take your glasses off honey and I'll give ya what I got"

Sara helped Gil out of bed and assisted him to the bathroom, where she ran the tub for his bath. She knew that she was breaking protocol, by doing this, but she really didn't care. She and Gil hadn't had a romantic night in a long time and it was time they had some kind of romance.

"S-Sara are you sure you should be doing this?" he asked as he sat in the tub and watched her disrobe and climb in with him.

"Gil. I haven't had a romantic night with you in weeks. Can't we at least have a bubble bath together?"

Gil smiled sheepishly as he looked at her body. "Yes" he said and she climbed into the bath and sat in front of him and he massaged her shoulders. Soon they were just cuddling in the bath.

Meanwhile outside the private room of Gil Grissom.

"Are you sure this will be ok? asked Greg. " I mean I don't want to bother him if he's sleeping"

"Greg, you are Grissom's friend and colleague. I am sure that he will allow you to use his private washroom. It is not your fault there is a huge water issue in the men's room on this floor!" Hodges told him. "We're here to see him anyway."

Greg shrugged. "Ok."

Greg and Hodges entered the room and saw that Grissom's bed was empty but noticed that Sara's purse was on the bedside.

"They must be out on one of their hospital walks. The nurse told me that in order to get Gil back into shape, he and Sara go for walks around the ward." Hodges said.

Greg approached the bathroom and didn't hear anything but wondered why the door was shut. He brushed if off thinking that Gil would keep his bathroom door shut to keep any one else from using it. (ha ha) he opened the door and got the absolute shock of his life. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle standing naked caressing each other in the tub.

Greg shut the door without saying a word and grabbed David Hodges who protested and dragged him out of the room, down the hall and elevator. It was only when they were seated in David's car that Greg was able to breathe again.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I am never going to be able to look Grissom or Sara in the eye ever again." He said.


	56. Now We're even!

Chapter Fifty-Six

Greg and Hodges drove back to CSI quietly. Greg refused to tell Hodges why he ran out of there so fast. Hodges wanted to know and would not stop at anything to find out.

"Hodges, no I am not telling you. It's just too much info I didn't want to see."

"He wasn't sitting on the toilet was he?" Hodges said screwing up his nose.

Greg sighed. "No he wasn't - and it wasn't only him in the washroom"

Hodges' jaw dropped. "He was with Sara?"

Greg nodded.

"Were they doin' anything?"

Greg rolled his eyes and he whispered exactly what he saw in Hodges' ear.

"Whacha whispering about Greg?" Nick asked.

Greg and Hodges looked embarrassed. "Just something I saw that I shouldn't have seen."

"You walked in on Grissom when he was on the can?" Nick guessed.

Greg and Hodges exchanged looks. "Well you got the location right, but he wasn't on the toilet."

Nick figured it out and looked a little embarrassed and walked away.

Greg and Hodges went about their business too and no one spoke about it again.

Meanwhile at the hospital, a nurse had walked in on Grissom and Sara which made matters even worse because in trying to reach for a towel to cover up, Grissom slipped and fell and needed some assistance to get up as Sara couldn't very well lift him herself. So the nurse and Sara helped the very embarrassed and naked Grissom to his bed, helped him redress and the nurse left the room trying not to laugh.

"I think he will be able to go home soon." She said with a grin.

Grissom said nothing. Sara, who was dressed by this time, patted her fiancé on the arm. "I had fun"

He didn't reply as he was too embarrassed at the whole ordeal to reply to her. "I have to go back to the lab now. Uh stuff to do, I do have a job y'know" she said with a twinkle.

He nodded and gave her a half-smile.

Sara left the room and gave the nurse a glare and a warning that if she says a word about what she saw there would be hell to pay. The nurse got the drift and promised not to say a word.

Sara drove back to CSI. The first person she ran into in the locker room when putting her jacket away was Greg.

"Sara-uh-I-hi" he said stumbling over words.

"Hi Greg" she replied as if nothing happened.

"I uh a-about earlier.."he began.

"Nothing Greg. You saw nothing" she warned.

"I uh" he began.

"Who did you tell?"

"Uh Hodges was with me at the time and uh I told Nick."

Sara slammed her locker and went to find Hodges and Nick.

Nick was out on an assignment with Warrick and Hodges was in the DNA lab flirting with Wendy. Apparently they were working together on some DNA/Trace evidence.

"Hodges, a word please."

"Yes Sara what is it, gotta get back to work" he said.

"What did Greg tell you he saw?"

"Uh just that you two were naked in the bathtub. NO description at all"

"Hodges look at my eyes not my breasts." She said loud enough for Wendy to hear.

Hodges blushed. "Sara. I'm looking at your eyes. I – wouldn't stare at your breasts…"

He realized that each time he opened his mouth to try to defend himself he ended up sticking his foot in his mouth – especially when it comes to discussing women's breasts.

Wendy walked over to them and looked from Hodges to Sara. Wendy took pity on Hodges because she knew that he had a massive crush on her and that he wouldn't dare ruin their relationship. (Would-be relationship – Wendy and he still were in the flirty stage as neither had the confidence to ask the other out on a real date)

"Sara stop badgering him. He didn't see anything so please let it go." Wendy said and took the now bewildered Hodges's hand and led him back to her lab where they were analyzing their DNA/Trace.

Sara sighed and decided to let it go. She went to Grissom's office where Warrick was sitting.

"What are you doing at Grissom's desk?"

"I'm looking into something for a case. I already asked him if I can use his computer and he said yes."

"Oh. Do you know what case I'm on tonight?" she asked.

"I thought you were off tonight Sara?"

She shrugged. " I was but we uh were interrupted"

"When is he going to return to work?"

"I don't know. He is getting released soon. Doctor tells me he made a remarkable recovery."

Warrick smiled behind the computer screen.

"Greg told you too!" she exclaimed.

"Told me what?"

"Don't give me that Warrick!"

"Sara, he didn't tell me anything, I can tell when a girl got some."

Sara left Grissom's office angrily and stormed into the locker area where Greg was changing. He had come in from outside and had been caught in a freak shower.

"SARA!" he said and grabbed a towel.

Sara laughed evilly. "Now we're even"


	57. A Wee Bit of WEDGES!

Chapter Fifty-Seven

A/N: Ok this is going to be my last Chapter for tonight….

Two weeks passed and Grissom was able to return to work. He was limited to working at the lab and couldn't return to the field until the doctor cleared him. Of course he grumbled about it as he really loved his field work.

"It's for the best Gil" Sara told him.

"I know, I know" he replied.

"You can take time off you know and well stay with Chris?" Sara suggested.

"Isn't he having fun with is babysitters and the other babies?" he asked.

"Yes he is but, the girls tell me they have to raise the rates as they need to hire another sitter because they're accepting more babies."

Gil frowned. "How much more?"

"They're raising it by 20%"

"It's costing us already $250 a week Sara! Plus another 20% equals a total of $300 a week! Multiply that by four weeks and it is $1200 a month for childcare??"

Gil shook his head. "Sara that is expensive! We need to find alternate care!"

"I know, but they are the only sitters who offer over night care! That is why they are so expensive, the only center in Vegas that offer care for parents of infants and toddlers who work over night shifts."

"Can we establish something here at the lab?" Grissom suggested.

Sara shook her head. "Not enough parents with babies that need care. For now we're stuck."

Grissom made a face and nodded. "I'll take a week off next week and stay home with Chris" he said.

Sara got on the phone and called the sitters to tell them that they will be taking Chris out of care for a week.

"What? Are you kidding me. Why should we pay you if you aren't caring for him for that week?"

"It's protocol. If you want to hang onto your childcare spot then you still have to pay us even if he's not in care."

"That is not right! We will be paying you a total of $1200 monthly starting next month when the other teacher and babies join and you have the gall to tell us that if we take the baby out for a week we still have to pay for his care?"

"Our sitters need to be paid don't they?"

"We will be talking again about this, this is not over. " Sara said.

Grissom was equally angry about this situation. "I think we need to cut down our hours Sara. Have one of us at home taking care of Chris and the other working here. We can work something out that we bring him here and one of us does the desk work."

Sara looked lovingly at Gil and smiled. She missed staying home with Chris. She really hadn't had a lot of time to bond fully with him. After all that had gone on over the past months.

"We will give our notice. In the contract it says they need two weeks notice if we're pulling Chris out." Sara said.

"I'll call them back"

"No Sara, I'm Chris's dad, I will call them."

Grissom called the sitters Suzanna and Carolynne.

"Hi this is Gil Grissom, Sara and I wish to take our son Chris out of the centre in two weeks."

"We require two months notice plus there is a charge of $300 cancellation fee. It is more of a contract-break fee" Suzanna told him.

"Our contract states that it is two weeks notice and there is no mention of a contract breaking fee."

"It's new, just established this month" Suzanna told him.

"We are removing Chris from your care starting NOW. We will pay you two weeks notice fee but refuse to pay the bogus $300 cancellation fee. There is nothing of the sort on OUR contract so you have no right to charge us."

"You will be hearing from our lawyer" Suzanna told him and hung up.

Sara and Grissom went to the care facility to clean out Chris's cubby. In his cubby was a bill for the two week fee that they owe, plus the bogus $300 cancellation fee. They paid the $200 fee by certified cheque and left it with Carolynne but adamantly refused to pay the $300 fee.

Sara didn't understand why either of the girls were being so difficult. Carolynne and Suzanna had been Sara's friend for years and suddenly they were acting so strange and unusual.

Two weeks later Sara was at home with Chris because he was battling a cold. He had finally fell asleep when the phone rang.

"Sara Sidle"

"Why haven't you paid my clients the cancellation fee you owe them?"

"Who is this?"

"I represent Suzanna and Carolynne and they tell me you removed your son from the centre but refuse to pay the fees for cancelling the contract."

"Look, we paid the two week "in notice of " fee and that is all that is required according to our contract we signed with the four months ago. Have any further problems call my lawyer" she said and rattled off the number for her lawyer and hung up.

The matter between the care operators and the Grissoms were resolved a short time later as the two lawyers battled it out and agreed that the operators of the centre had no cause to order Sara and Gil to pay the extra money because it was not outlined in their contract . Any new fees to be paid would have to be outlined in a new contract.

Gil and Sara had a new arrangement. Since both had built up a lot of vacation time over the years, one would be able to stay home with Chris and the other could work. Since staying home all the time would drive both crazy. They agreed to do two weeks at a time. Sara would be at home for two then be at work for two and the same with Gil. If they were ever needed on their off weeks, they would bring Chris to work and ask Lindsay to watch him, or work something else out.

Gil sat in his office one day when Jim Brass knocked on his door.

"Hi Jim what's up?"

"The trial of that Stuart guy is coming up. It's a slam dunk case. There were plenty of witnesses that saw him shoot you. The defense is pleading insanity though"

"Are you kidding? He's not insane."

"No but he blames you for what happened. He actually blames the kid."

"Tina? He blames Tina for this. It's Tina's fault that he shot me?"

"Well he says you took her away from him, for one, for second, he blames Tina for his colleagues not speaking to him and blackballing him because their daughters testified that Paul Miller raped them…again blame the victim"

"Do I have to testify in court or can a written statement be sufficient?"

Brass shrugged. "I have to ask his lawyer."

Down the hall in DNA Wendy looked longingly across the hall at Hodges. He still hadn't had the nerve to ask her out.

_What are you waiting for David! Why aren't you asking me out. It is so obvious that you want me but just can't get the nerve … _ A smile played on her lips. It was a cheeky move but who cares!

Wendy removed her lab coat and unbuttoned her blouse about ¾ of the way down. She looked up and made flirty eye movements at Hodges. He looked a little sheepish as her blouse was open, but no one was around to see.

He sauntered ever so carefully across the hall.

"W-Wendy d-do y-you…"he said stuttering.

Wendy shut him up by giving him a full mouth kiss and knocking him to the floor.

Henry noticed that Wendy wasn't in her lab. "Hey Archie, have you seen Wendy?"

Archie shrugged. "Last I saw her, she was heading across the hall to Hodges ' lab."

Henry smirked. "She flirts with him too much doesn't she?"

He didn't respond.

Back in Hodges lab…

Wendy and Hodges got up from under the table and she was in awe.

"Wow! Now that was the BEST I've ever had!" she told him.

Henry and Archie, who heard that, looked at each other in shock.

David Hodges just grinned from ear to ear…….


	58. Lab Rat Smut

Chapter Fifty-Eight

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to WEDGES and contains smut. Not enough detail to rate it an "M" rating but smutty all the same. Enjoy. I will go back to my GSR storyline after this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!! Please keep reading & reviewing! This is a very long chapter and focuses on not only Hodges and Wendy but Hodges and his issues with his controlling mother.

After their encounter under Hodges' desk in his lab a week before, neither Wendy nor Hodges could face each other. Archie, Mandy, and Henry noticed the other two lab rats avoiding each other or having limited interactions.

"What's with Wendy and Hodges?" asked Henry.

Mandy and Archie exchanged looks as if Henry was out-to-lunch. "Uh Henry didn't you know about Hodges and Wendy?"

Henry looked confused. "Hodges and Wendy?"

"Haven't you noticed the flirting at all?" Mandy asked.

"Yea but I didn't pay attention"

"Henry, they _got busy_ a week ago under Hodges' desk" Archie said.

Henry's jaw dropped. "Wow! In the lab!"

Meanwhile, Wendy sat at her computer thinking about her encounter with her co-worker David Hodges.

David Hodges meanwhile sat in his lab, his head buried in his work. He tried not to look up because he still couldn't face Wendy. He had the encounter with her a week before that he was not entirely ready for and even a week later, more than a little embarrassed about.

Wendy looked up and saw that Hodges had his head buried behind his computer and seemed to be avoiding her. She stopped what she was doing and walked across the hall to Hodges' lab.

"David?"

He looked up. "Wendy"

"Uh I just want to uh say I had fun last week but we have been avoiding each other ever since…"

He avoided her eyes but offered her a smile. "I did too but I kinda wish our first time wasn't under this table."

Wendy nodded. "How 'bout my place tonight?"

That made Hodges stand up straight and he looked at her. "Uh .. I " he babbled. "Why not my place?"

She looked at him. "Don't you still live with hour mom?"

David lowered his eyes. "Yeah … b-but she's out of town"

Wendy looked at him. "We'll go to your place if you feel more comfortable."

That Night after shift…

David Hodges was preparing for his big night… he had candles set up on the dining room table when he heard the key in the door.

His mom was home!

"David? Why are the lights off?" His mother questioned.

He sighed. "I have a date"

"With whom?"

"Wendy"

"Your coworker?"

He nodded.

His mom looked at him and crossed her arms. "What are your intentions with her?"

He scoffed. "Mom I am forty-two years old, I do not have to tell you my intentions."

She looked at him. "You are still living under my roof and if you want me to leave for the night you must tell me your intentions."

Hodges was not about to give his mother the details. He crossed his arms and gave her his trademark smirk.

"Whaddya think?"

"You have precautions?" she stated.

David rolled his eyes. "Stop treating me like a kid who doesn't know anything about safe sex mother!"

The doorbell rang stopping their conversation and David begged his mom to leave as soon as Wendy arrived.

He let her in and Wendy looked surprised to see his mom.

"Uh David??"

"Yes we are going to be alone, mom was just leaving!"

Silvia Hodges was not ready to leave just yet. She sized Wendy up looking at her from top to bottom eyeing her cleavage and her buxom chest. It made Wendy feel uncomfortable and embarrassed the hell out of poor David. (he had mentioned the Mindy Bimms fiasco to her which is why she was intent on her chest)

"What are you intentions toward David here" she demanded.

"MOM!" Hodges said.

"David shush!" she admonished him.

"Young lady answer my question. What are your intentions toward my son. He tells me you work with him in the DNA lab?"

"Yes I do"

"What do you want with my son" she asked. The way she put it made it seem that she was not good enough for her son.

Wendy looked from David's mom who was smirking to David, who looked as if he wished he was anywhere but there. She winked at him and spoke directly to his mother.

"I am in love with David and we are going to make mad passionate love tonight and all night. If that bothers you then DAVEY and I will go to a motel. Now if you will excuse us We've got a dinner reservation." With that she took her date by the arm and they left the apartment leaving his mother standing there open mouthed.

Fifteen minutes later at the restaurant they were seated and were sipping their drinks but hadn't ordered yet.

"David I am so sorry if I embarrassed you like that but I just have never been in a situation like that before in my adult life where the mother of my date questioned me like that. I mean I had it when I was a teen and even in my twenties…but anything older … Anyway back in those days I was not prepared, but since I had experience with women such as your mom I was well prepared for a comeback!.."

"Mom will never let up no matter how old I get. She had literally driven off so many girls over the years I never thought I'd find someone to date me. I do try to stand up t her but she throws the "you live under my roof" crap my way all the time…"

"Why not move out?"

"I want to but…"he looked away.

"David you're 42, you're a grown man and your mom _won't let you?_"

"It's not that , she just makes me feel guilty if I say I'm moving out and she whines about being alone."

Through the conversation, the waiter had come by and they ordered their meals and were served within ten minutes.

Wendy sensed Hodges was getting uptight so she slipped her shoe off and ran her foot up his leg.

"Wendy what are you doing?"

"I sense you are up tight"

"I was – but uh I cannot even stand up now without someone noticing…" he said as he signaled the waiter to take the plates away.

The waiter brought the bill and Hodges paid and in order to hide Hodges _issue_, Wendy walked in front of him. They hailed a cab and took it to Wendy's apartment. When they got inside they were so much in the mood they didn't even wait until they got to the bedroom.

That night afterwards, David lay in bed with Wendy and made the decision that he was moving out. As luck would have it, there was an apartment that was vacant in Wendy's apartment building. The next day he talked to the building manager and put a deposit on that apartment. It would be available in two weeks.

The next day before work David went home to change and get ready for work. Ecklie had called him and asked if he wouldn't mind covering swing shift as well as the trace tech who usually covers swing, was off at a conference that day. Needing the extra money now that he was moving out of his mom's apartment, he told Ecklie he'd cover.

Silvia Hodges stood at the door , her arms crossed as her son walked in.

"Yikes!" screeched Hodges. "What are you doing! You scared me!" he said as he hung up his jacket.

"Where the hell were you last night? I was worried sick!"

Hodges rolled his eyes. "I was at Wendy's apartment. Her place was closer to the restaurant and I knew damn well you would be here so we went to her apartment."

"Oh David you should have come here or at least called!"

"I am a grown man mother I don't have to check in with you if I decide not to come home!"

"You should have called." She repeated.

He stopped. He had the sinking feeling she did something she should not have done.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"I called the cops and reported you missing."

He gasped and ran his hand though his hair.

"You didn't!"

"Yes I did and a nice man Jim Brass came and took my statement."

"Wonderful" he muttered. "Did you tell him how old I was?"

"Of course not – just that my son was missing."

Hodges shook his head. "You cannot do this to me! I am a grown man! I have had enough and I am moving out."

"I don't want to be alone. You promised your father you'd always take care of me and never leave"

David looked his mom directly in the eye. "I did no such thing. I told dad I would make sure you're fine and happy, and when I move out I would visit but I NEVER told him I would live with you forever and take care of you forever!"

"I don't want to be alone Davey" she whined.

"Then get a female roommate! I am moving out whether you like it or not. Last night's events - you calling the cops and the interrogation of Wendy were the last straw. Now if you don't mind I have to have a rest because I am to report to work at four today." He said and left the hall and went to his room and locked the door for extra measure.

He had a restless sleep but when his alarm rang at 2pm, he got up, showered and began to get ready for work. He had a little extra time so he began to sort through his belongings to pack. He didn't have much as most o f it belonged to his mother.

When he left his room, his mom was nowhere in sight. He saw a note on the table.

"David,

Don't you DARE move out.

WE will talk tomorrow

Mom"

David ignored the note, got in his car and drove to work. He parked his car in the parking garage and sat in it thinking. He needed a few moments to calm down.

There was a knock on the window… it was Henry.

"Hey Hodges whatcha doing?"

He got out of the care and addressed Henry. "I was thinking Henry sorry, I've a lot on my mind."

Jim Brass sat in his office thinking about the meeting with Silvia Hodges the night before. Silvia looked to be in her late fifties and certainly too old to have a teenage son and if this woman was indeed mother to the David Hodges that worked at the lab, then she was seriously deranged for calling the cops to report her son missing. At that very moment David walked by Jim's office.

"Hodges!" he called out.

He stopped and stepped in the office.

"Hi captain, what's up?"

"Uh is your mom's name Silvia?"

"Yes it its and I want to apologize for her - you know last night… she has issues"

"I see that! But isn't it time to cut those apron strings?"

Hodges nodded. "I try but she threatens me and guilts me. I finally stood up to her and began packing."

Brass smiled. "Moving in with Wendy?"

That surprised Hodges. "No just her apartment building. We have only just started dating and are not ready for living together."

He walked closer to Brass's desk. "Anyone else know about my mom calling you?"

Brass shook his head. "I was the only cop that was available and I didn't tell anyone"

Hodges breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God"

Hodges managed to get through his shifts but when he arrived home, he tried his key … it didn't work. To make matters worse, it was raining hard. His mother's vehicle was not in her parking spot either. He had a choice – either break in to the apartment or go to Wendy's. He got back in hiscar and went to Wendy's apartment. She buzzed him in and the look of the wet and annoyed David Hodges caused her to burst out laughing.

"NOT funny" he said.

"It's not funny your mom locked you out for no reason, but the sight of you standing here soaking wet is hilarious."

"Do you have something I can wear or do you want me to walk around the place naked. I do need to take these wet clothes off."

"I'd love that , but it's not appropriate, I think I have a robe you can wear while we dry your clothes."

She left him standing there while she went for the robe. She looked away as he stripped off his clothes and silently one by one handed his wet dripping clothes to her. He slipped on the robe.

She gathered his wet stuff and headed to the very small laundry nook where she put his clothes in the dryer.

"It'll take about 40 minutes to dry" she said joining him on the couch.

"What will we do in the mean time?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"OH I don't know, we can certainly think of something" she replied and turned off the light on the table beside her……

A/N: More WEDGES coming soon. Meantime I will be going back to the GSR story and slipping in the Nick & Emily storyline a little too.


	59. Tina and Lindsey's Dilemma

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Gil Grissom sat in his home office working on the paperwork that had overloaded him over the past while. Since he and Sara had a new arrangement that he'd be at home for two weeks taking care of Chris while she's at work and then reverse it for the following weeks, it gave both of them a chance to bond better with their child. Since both were senior CSIs at work, the lab Director Robert Cavallo allowed the new arrangement. Tele-commuting was the new norm. Any paperwork that needed to be brought to CSI was couriered right as soon as Grissom needed it to be couriered.

Grissom had Chris's baby monitor beside his computer and listened to the child's breathing. At six months old, Chris was flourishing quite well and sleeping and developing in the normal range for a child that age. The doctor told them that Chris could be started on solid foods which excited Grissom.

As Grissom worked in his office, suddenly he heard Chris s stirring and begin to cry. Grissom noted down where he stopped his paperwork and left his desk and went to get his son.

"Chris I guess it's time for a bottle and a change" he told his son to which Chris let out a very gassy burp then laughed.

Grissom lifted the baby out of the crib, checked his diaper which was full, changed him and put him in the baby chair and got his cereal ready. He mixed the baby cereal and warmed his bottle. While waiting for his food, Chris nibbled on some cheerios Gil had put on his tray.

"Are you ready for this yummy stuff" Gil said and tasted the baby cereal to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Chris made gurgling sounds.

Grissom spent the next half hour feeding his son the cereal and then after cleaning him of the messy cereal, took him in his arms, grabbed a baby blanket and fed him his bottle. Grissom was still feeding the now dozing baby when Tina arrived home.

"What are you doing home so early Tina? It is only two, your school gets out at three thirty"

Tina didn't reply she stormed upstairs and slammed the door, startling the baby who started to cry.

"Oh oh…" he muttered to himself. He managed to sooth Chris back to sleep, carry him up to his bedroom and place him in the crib where the baby made more gurgling sounds and fell asleep.

He walked down the hall to Tina's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came the weeping voice of Tina.

"Tina please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?" he said.

"I'd rather wait until Sara gets home." She replied.

"Sara won't get home until very late, she works graveyard you know" he said.

Tina didn't reply, she got off her bed and opened the door, letting Grissom in.

He sat on the chair that was in her room and waited for her to speak.

"I hate my life" she began and threw a math text across her bedroom.

"Tina!" he said.

"I hate my teachers and those horrible classmates!" she continued.

"Tina stop! Please tell me what happened!"

"Avery Bradshaw." She said her eyes blazing.

"Who is Avery Bradshaw?" Grissom asked.

"My former neighbor when I lived with my birth parents. His father was buds with my father and the senator."

"You liked school just last week, what the heck changed so fast! I never heard you speak of Avery Bradshaw before."

"Avery transferred from the old school because his parents moved to this district. He saw me in class and spread a whole bunch of rumors about me being willing to do anything with a guy which is why I got knocked up"

"Did you tell a teacher?"

"That teacher didn't care, he told me to sit down and stop being a tattle tale" she replied.

Chris began to cry, interrupting their conversation. "I have to tend to Chris, do you want me to call Catherine?"

"Lindsey is coming over after school. The first thing I did when I left school was send a text message to Lindsey who told me she'd come over after school and yes I know it was wrong to skip math, but I couldn't take the taunts"

Gil put his hand on his daughter's knee, "I am your dad now, if you need anything you have me to talk to remember?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks, but sometimes it is easier taking to a woman, and a younger one at that…"

Gil understood and nodded. "I have to go see Chris. Before Lindsey arrives, please tidy your room."

Tina looked at her room; it looked like a cyclone hit it. She nodded. "My birth dad would have whopped my ass no questions asked if he saw my room like this. "

Gil went to Chris's room and took him out of his crib, held him in his arms, sat in the rocking chair and rocked him to sleep. Both baby and daddy fell asleep.

He woke two hours later and placed the baby in the crib. He walked by Tina's room and all he heard were whispers. He decided to give the girls the privacy and went downstairs and started on supper. Sara was due to come home for supper that night. She had been pulling two and three shifts and just decided to take an hour off in the middle of the investigation. She had asked Nick to cover for her during the hour she'd be gone.

Sara walked in the house and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "I love you so much Gil"

"I love you too Sara." He replied and returned her affection by embracing her and kissin her .

"Can't you two get a room. " quipped a voice. "kinda reminds me of mom and her latest fling"

Gil and Sara untangled themselves to see Lindsey Willows standing in the kitchen doorway followed by Tina.

"Hi Lindsey, your mom know you're here?" Sara asked.

"Yea she does. You mind if Tina and I go out for pizza?" she asked.

Gil and Sara exchanged glances. Lindsey was a good trustworthy girl, but they weren't sure how much they could trust her. Lindsey was 16 and had been caught underage in a bar once which totally scared Catherine.

Tina sensed their hesitation. "It's ok. Sara, Gil, We will go for pizza and then come back" she said.

Gil directed a look at the older girl. "If I hear or find out you met boys… your mother will also hear about it."

Tina tensed up, but Lindsey remained cool. "Mom is cool that way, she lets me go out for pizza" she said and she and Tina left.

Gil shook his head. "I don't know if I trust her… she was a great kid, but now she 's influencing our daughter!"

Sara and Gil ate their supper in silence and afterwards she helped clean up and gave him the kiss of his life and went back to the lab.

"Hey Cath, are you aware of where your daughter is right now?" Sara asked.

Catherine looked at her. "She's at the library studying for her exams"

"No she is not." Replied Sara.

Catherine folded her arms. "What are you talking about. I just received a text from her telling me she was going to be late because she was pulling an all-nighter at the library"

Sara looked at the older colleague. "She is pulling the wool over your eyes Catherine. She is out having Pizza with my daughter and god knows who else. As for the library, it doesn't stay open all night!"

Catherine shook her head refusing to believe that her daughter would lie to her. Just to prove to Catherine she was right, Sara and Catherine drove to the pizza place that they were allegedly at. They parked the car directly in front of the window and to her horror, Catherine saw her daughter in the pizza place making out with some guy obviously older than her while a terrified looking Tina sat beside some other guy.

Catherine and Sara ducked out of sight when the four of them left the pizza place and drove down the street. Catherine and Sara followed. It was now nine-thirty in the evening and all the shops and stores were closed. The teenagers stopped at some strip mall that was dark and Sara and Catherine watched in horror as Lindsey and the two boys eagerly got out of the vehicle carrying tire-irons….

" What the hell are we doing now! I told you I want to go home!" Tina said angrily.

"Shut up kid, or you will be permanently shut up" replied one of the boys.

"Lindsey I thought you were my friend!" she said to the older girl.

"This is my initiation for getting into the group." Lindsey replied.

In the car Catherine couldn't hear a word her daughter was saying, but using binoculars, she was able to read lips. Sara saw the tears stream down her cheeks.

"She's joining a gang." Catherine whispered hoarsely.

Tina put her hands on her hips and glared at Lindsey. "You are getting initiated into this group but what about me! I did not ask to be initiated into any group. What we are doing is wrong! It is breaking the law, breaking and entering Lindsey! What the hell will your mom say! Or my mom or anyone who loves us!"

"My mom is too busy with work to even give a damn about me! She comes home from work and hardly talks to me. My god I'm having sex and she doesn't even know about it. I leave the condoms out in my trash to alert her and she doesn't even say a word!" Lindsey said crying openly now. The tire iron was on the ground and the two boys were looking nervous.

Catherine and Sara were about to go to the girls to confront them, but just as they were about to, three patrol cars and Jim Brass's car pulled up. Catherine and Sara stayed where they were.

"FREEZE!" one of the cops said. Jim got out of the car and stared at the four would-be culprits.

"Lindsey Willows? Tina Sidle-Grissom… your parents will be proud!" he said sarcastically. Catherine and Sara took that moment to saunter over to their daughters. Both looked scared and sorry. The boys, however didn't seem to care. All four teens were taken to the police station.


	60. Innocent or Guilty?

Chapter Sixty

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Gil Grissom was totally unaware that Tina had been arrested and brought to PD. Sara called him and told him to come down to the station. Gil called a neighbor to come and watch Chris while he went to PD.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded as he saw his daughter sitting in the interrogation room.

Sara was beside herself with tears and wouldn't stop crying. It was Catherine who replied.

"They were going to break and enter in some store…" she replied and told Gil everything else she knew.

Gil shook his head and comforted Sara who was still crying. Fifteen minutes later they were allowed to see Tina.

"What were you thinking?" Grissom asked.

"It was not my idea! It was Lindsey who was getting initiated into the group. We met the boys at the pizza place and that is when they told her if she wanted to join the group she must break in and steal the jewelry. I was just _baggage_. I heard the plan so I had to come along."

"They are saying different things you know" Gil told her.

"What?"

"They say you wanted in just as much as Lindsey. "

"That's not true. I would never want to break in and steal from anyone. After my early years growing up in a household such as I did – if I so much as took food from the fridge without asking I'd get a whopping!"

Gil and Sara exchanged glances. She was right. Tina would never initiate or want to steal after the way she was brought up. "I'll talk to the D.A." he said. "I hope Lindsey will say things too to exonerate her ."

Grissom went to talk to the D.A. who agreed, after speaking to Tina that she was innocent in all this. Tina had no intention of breaking into the store and that she was innocent. Since nothing was actually stolen, they were all just guilty of suspicious behavior. And the D.A. let them all off with a severe warning and a curfew for the next six weeks.


	61. A Tragedy?

Chapter Sixty-One

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

It had been three weeks since David Hodges and Wendy Simms first got together. David was ready to move out of his mother's apartment and had what little belongings ready for transport. The apartment in Wendy's building was cleaned and ready for the new tenant, David Hodges. His mother who had locked him out of the apartment to teach him a lesson stood at the door with her arms crossed.

"You are breaking my heart you know! I will die without my son to take care of me!" she said trying to make him feel guilty.

Hodges had a box of stuff in his arms and looked at her. "Oh Mother stifle it! All you want me for is to do all the cleaning because you certainly don't do it!" he said.

Silvia Hodges stared open mouthed at her son's words. "You will burn in hell David you will burn in hell for acting like this!

Hodges finished packing his stuff in his vehicle. Since he had no actual furniture of his own, it all belonged to his mother , there was nothing much for him to transport, besides his clothing , stereo equipment and tv. The only real furniture he had was his TV stand and stereo stand and both fit in the car.

Prior to moving in, David went to a local department store and ordered some furniture including a small living room set, dining set and bedroom set. Since he bought over $3000 worth of goods, the department store told him they would give him free delivery and set up. David promised in writing that he'd buy other furniture from them when it came time. By the time he got to his new apartment, the furniture was being delivered. Wendy had let the delivery guys in for him.

"I'm so glad you decided to move into my building David." She told him.

"Me too. It also cuts down on a lot of commuting time." He said with a smile.

Wendy nodded. When Hodges lived with his mother he had to commute almost a half hour and now that he was in Wendy's building, he was only commuting fifteen minutes.

When David and Wendy got to the lab that night. Grissom and Sara were in a heated argument.

"I don't think it is a good idea Sara. We already had Chris in care and it was way too expensive."

"He is six months old Gil, I want him to interact with other babies. Socializing our son is important to me!" she said.

"Where are we going to find childcare that caters to us? Carolynne and Suzanna were the only overnight care givers in Las Vegas"

"I looked online for more and I found one!" she said proudly.

"Sara…you didn't sign anything without clearing it with me did you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "_Clearing it with you?_ Gil Grissom I donot have to clear anything with you!" she retorted.

"When it comes to money and our child, you should inform me! By the way where is Chris?"

Sara looked at him and he lost all color in his cheeks. "OHMIGOD" he said and looked on the news.

Sara turned and to her horror she saw the individual she had trusted with her son being escorted out of a burning building……

"The whereabouts of the six month old child and other children are unknown" was the voice of the reporter..


	62. Sara's Heroics

Chapter Sixty-Two

Sara and Gil rushed to the location of the home of the caregiver that she entrusted her son. As soon as they arrived at the home, Sara saw it still shouldering and the fire chief and other fire fighters mulling about.

"Did you find any children or bodies or anything?" asked Sara, her voice shaking.

The fire chief shook his head. "We have not recovered anything yet."

"Chris! Where is my baby!" Sara cried hysterically

The fire chief shrugged in disbelief about the fire said nothing more. Since the cause of the fire hadn't been figured out nor had any bodies been found, the fire chief had nothing to offer them.

Sara broke free of Grissom's embrace and ran toward the house. Firefighters and Grissom all chased after her. Sara was too fast for them as she wanted to find her son. Her baby, the only thing in the world she lived for (besides Gil Grissom)

She went to the rear of the house where she saw a door she pulled open the door and proceeded down the stairs. She coughed as the smoke got in her eyes, but when she saw what she saw in the basement, it made her even more determined . The basement was full of smoke, but otherwise untouched by the fire. She saw the beams overhead protruding and on the verge of falling, but she certainly didn't care. She had to get to the children. There were three children in the far corner of the room. She didn't hear them crying, so she assumed they were not conscious. She pulled out her walkie-talkie .

"Three children in the far corner of the room, they are unconscious but alive. One is Chris and the others are two baby girls. I don't see other children in the area just these three. We are by the far corner of the home in the basement I am by a window."

The firefighters found where Sara was and they broke the window so Sara could pass them the infants. One by one she passed them the infants and they performed CPR on them. Sara made her way through the basement and the debris and out the door just in time before the whole ceiling caved in. She collapsed on the lawn where her husband Gil Grissom gathered in his arms and they sobbed together. Sara refused to be taken to the hospital for treatment as she insisted she was fine.

"But your son is in critical condition Sara. You two need to go to the hospital with your son and while you are there Sara, you need to get checked out." It was Jim Brass who spoke now and he had no joke in his voice, he meant business and Gil knew that.

Sara and Gil sat in the back of the ambulance with their son. They caressed his tiny arms and prayed with all their might he would be ok. He was on oxygen and although he was breathing it was labored…. Grissom looked up and prayed with all his might that his son would be ok.

Back at the lab Conrad Ecklie called in a bunch of the day and Swing Shift staff to help cover for the absence of Sara and Gil. When the Swing and Day shift teams gave him flak, Conrad Ecklie did something he never did in the past – stood up for Gil and Sara.

"Aw come on man, I've stuff planned tonight. Why don't you just order the lazy bums to work? They take too much vacation as it is." one of them complained.

"Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom have taken very little vacation in the years they have been with CSI. Their son has been the victim of a horrible house fire and they need to be with him. IF you don't mind they've covered or you many times so unless you want to be fired you get your asses in here right now!"

Catherine, who overheard Conrad's side of the conversation poked her head in his office.

"Wow Conrad, I never knew you were actually human" she said.

"Well I do have a nice streak every now and then." He replied. "but don't tell Gil or Sara."

"You know I will." She said with a smile.

Conrad rolled his eyes and typed a memo to the Lab Director Robert Cavallo telling him that he was allowing Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle a paid vacation so they can be with their son. He went on to outline that they have taken very little vacation in the years at CSI and that they deserve it. He went on to say he would be promoting Catherine to interim supervisor and giving the other CSIs some more duties. He also mentioned that Wendy Simms and Mandy Webster would be taking the CSI field test soon.


	63. Devastating News

Chapter Sixty-Three

Disclaimer: See other chapters

A/N: This chapter contains angst and devastating news…. Just a warning…..

Sara and Gil sat outside the ER while the doctors examined Chris. They still had him on the oxygen and a breathing tube but other than that, they were confident things would be fine. One of the doctors came out of the room to speak to Gil and Sara.

"Are you his parents?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can we talk in private?"

Gil and Sara exchanged glances. "Why what is the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, let's go to my office."

Gil and Sara followed the doctor to his office where they sat across from him.

"Is Chris going to be ok?"

"Mr. Grissom do you have a temper?" the doctor asked.

Grissom raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? What are you inferring?"

"We found bruises on your son."

"ARE you accusing me of hurting my child?"

"I am just following protocol sir."

"I have never laid a hand on my son"

"That is for Child Services to investigate" the doctor said frankly.

"What the heck are you talking about? Sara demanded.

"Child services had to be called Ms. Sidle, if we suspected any kind of child abuse we have to call child services. Your child will be put into foster care until we finish our investigation." He said and bid them good day and escorted them out.

Gil and Sara were not allowed to see their child as per child services rules. They left the hospital in a daze. When they arrived home Tina was sitting at the kitchen table on the telephone with Catherine.

"They just arrived home Catherine, here's Sara" she said and as she went to hand Sara the phone Sara waved her away and Gil did the same.

"Uh I'll have them call you Catherine, there seems to be some kind of problem."

After getting off the phone, Tina went upstairs to see Gil and Sara. Gil was sitting on the side of the bed comforting Sara. Both were crying.

"What is going on? Where is Chris?"

"Foster care" Sara said hoarsely.

"NO!" Tina cried. "I don't want him in foster care."

"The hospital found bruises on him Tina. They had to call child services. We are being wrongly accused." Said Grissom once he gained composure.

Tina looked at her adoptive parents. "Where are his bruises?"

"A few on the legs and arms" replied Grissom.

Tina walked over to them and lifted her pant leg. "Like these?"

Gil looked at Tina. "Where did you get these Tina?"

Tina didn't reply she just unbuttoned her blouse and took it off and showed them her bruises on her arms.

"Tina have you been abused again?"

Tina shook her head. "No it's a condition I have. Something to do with blood clotting that causes bruising. I don't know all the details about it."

They remained concerned about Tina's bruises so they took Tina to the doctor and since that doctor had been given Tina's medical history, he was aware that she had been raped and abused. The doctor examined Tina while Gil and Sara waited in the waiting room.

When the doctor asked Gil and Sara to return to the exam room he looked grim. "These bruises are serious. I asked her a few questions regarding her health and whatnot and it seems she has been getting very tired lately and not up to par. I'd like to send her downstairs for blood work immediately."

Sara and Gil exchanged glances. "What are you talking about… are you saying she could be ill?"

"I am not saying anything yet, I am saying that I need her blood taken." He said.

Sara and Gil took the requisition sheet the doctor gave them and brought the teenager down to the lab. They took a lot of blood and sent them home. The doctor would phone them with the results or ask them to come in for another visit.

A/N: Sara and Gil will learn their daughters blood-work results within a chapter or two…


	64. More Nick & Emily

Chapter Sixty-Four

A/N: I'm going to veer away from the angst of the GSR story for a chapter or two and tackle the pairing I haven't touched in a while. Emily Hodges and Nick Stokes….

Nick was pleased that his relationship with Emily was going so well. Her new job in Las Vegas was great and she hadn't heard from her abusive controlling family in a long time. So when she arrived at CSI followed by a man yelling at her, he began to wonder if they'd ever be rid of her controlling family.

Nick arrived at CSI reception just in time a furious man was man-handling Emily by grabbing her by the arm.

"I told you woman you are coming back to L.A. with me! Enough of this nonsense" he said.

"And I told you Jay that I am staying right here in Vegas where I belong , where my job and my new life is!" she retorted.

"You are to drop this attitude now" he replied.

"Listen to the lady and unhand her now" Nick said to him.

"Butt out!" Jay snarled at him.

"Nick!" Emily said and ran to him and hugged him hard to which Nick put his arms around her.

Jay Julliard's face became a mottled red. "Unhand my woman."

"What are you doing out of jail anyway."

"Didn't you hear it was thrown out of court indefinitely due to lack of evidence"

"Nick I'm scared. This guy is a menace to society. He doesn't even abide by a TRO!" she cried hard into his chest.

"Leave Emily alone" Nick said angrily to Jay.

"Mark my words, you can't be with her all the time. This is my woman. You hear MINE." He told them.

"You are in a police station Jay, mind your manners as everyone in this room heard your threat." Nick pointed out.

Jay said nothing more, just stormed out of CSI.

"Emily…ok…Ok.. Calm down, things will be ok" Nick said.

"I-wanna-I can't live alone anymore Nick" she said and held him tight.

He understood what she was getting at. "Do you want to move in with me? Is that what you are asking me?"

"I want more than just moving in Nicky." She said.

He rolled his eyes. Whenever she called him Nicky in that tone of voice… "

"We'll talk tonight" he said and escorted her to Grissom's office where she could be safe and lie down.

Nick went about his shift teaming up with Warrick and by the time they were finished the investigation Nick was exhausted. He went back to Grissom's office to retrieve Emily to find she was sound asleep on his couch.

"Emily??" he said touching her gently.

"Mmm" she replied.

"I'm taking you home now" he said… "don't worry my home"

Emily got off the couch and grabbed her purse and together she and Nick walked to his car. They got in his apartment safe and sound and she quickly jumped into the shower and by the time Nick had finished his snack, she was lying in bed ready for him.

"Are you kidding me Emily? I just came off a long shift… I'm kind a tired"

Emily pouted. "Nicky pleassssse" she begged.

"Emily!" he said. "Don't do this to me, you know I want to but I am honestly tired. When I'm tired…"his voice trailed off.

Emily removed the covers of the bed and started dancing for him to get him in the mood. Fortunately for both parties involved, it got him in the mood.

The next day Hodges noticed Nick was walking funny.

"Nick why are you walking so weird?"

"Your cousin tried some weird acrobatic thing last night and" he stopped and shook his head. Then he looked at the now smirking Hodges. "Crap why the hell am I telling you about my sex life with your cousin!"


	65. The News is Revealed

Chapter Sixty-Five

A/N: This is the last chapter for now as it was hard enough to write this one….Very angsty and devastating but in a twist, Conrad Ecklie does something totally selfless for Grissom and Sara.

Sara and Gil waited for the phone call regarding Tina's blood work. They were worried about not only Tina but now Chris who had similar bruising. The alleged abuse was totally unfounded and Chris was returned to them without any hassles, but the doctor wanted to see him too.

The doctor looked at Chris then at Sara and Gil. "He isn't your biological child is he?"

"We adopted him." Sara replied.

"Is Tina his biological mother?"

Sara and Gil nodded. "Chris was the result of a rape."

"Who is the dad?"

"He is in jail. Paul Miller"

The doctor frowned. "Senator Paul Miller?"

"Long story Doctor, Paul is in jail where he belongs."

The doctor had the results in his hands. "I've seen the results. Is there a history of Cancer in Tina's family?"

That word hit Sara and Gil like a ton of bricks. "I-I don't know actually we didn't request a family history when we adopted her."

The doctor frowned. "You adopted Chris and Tina?"

"Tina was being horribly abused at home. It's a very long story."

"I think you need to speak to her mom about Tina's medical history. She is going to need blood transfusions and possibly bone marrow. We have to do more testing, but we are positive it's Leukemia ." The doctor said.

"Cancer?"

"Specifically blood cancer." The doctor said.

"Can she be cured?"

The doctor looked directly at them. "I am not going to lie to you – the prognosis is grim. If we find her a bone marrow match she will have a better chance, but she could reject the marrow. It is going to be very touch and go."

Sara began to cry and Grissom hugged her.

"You need to admit her to the hospital right away for further testing and whatnot." The doctor told them.

"Does she need a transfusion now?"

"She will probably have the transfusion within a few days, but we need her prepped and ready for the transfusion. We would like to start the bone marrow proceedings soon too. So if you know anyone willing to be tested as a match…" the doctor said.

Sara burst into hysterical tears when the doctor told them that. Grissom hugged her some more and took the pamphlets from the doctor.

They drove Tina to the hospital where she was admitted into the children's ward. Before leaving the doctor's office, the doctor explained to Tina exactly what was going to happen. Tina took it all in stride and hardly said a word. It was only when they had to leave because visiting hours were over that Tina spoke.

"You are not going to give up on me are you?"

Sara looked at her daughter. "Never will I give up on you Tina, I love you so much. You are your daughter and we will fight to the end to get you cured."

"We have to go now; we will be back in the morning Tina." Grissom told her after giving her a hug and ignoring a nurse's obvious impatient tap on the watch.

Grissom and Sara drove back to CSI where they entered very somberly. Grissom had called the lab and told Judy to have everyone assembled in the break room within ten minutes. When they arrived Judy nodded indicating the team were all assembled in the break room. They walked into the room with somber faces and all conversation stopped.

"How is Tina?" asked Catherine softly.

"She is in the hospital getting prepped…" Sara began as tears fell from her eyes.

"Prepped for what?" asked Warrick.

Grissom looked at the entire team. "Tina has leukemia and needs a blood transfusion and bone marrow. Now none of you are obligated, but … time is of the essence. Can you get tested for bone marrow donation? Sara and I may not be a match as we are not her biological parents. Her bio mom won't return our calls and her bio dad is a ruthless cad who's in jail. The only other person related to her is her son… but he needs to get tested too he was found to have bruises…like Tina." Gil said in a rush.

One by one each of the members of the team nodded and said they would be tested for both bone marrow and their blood. Since the hospital had an abundance of blood, Gil told them that bone marrow would be more imminent that blood. Unless of course it turned out that Tina had the rare blood type.

They were in the middle of the conversation when Judy interrupted with a message. "Mr. Grissom, come to the phone right away – it is the doctor."

"Gil Grissom"

"Mr. Grissom, your daughter Tina , as it turns out has a rare blood type RH- negative and our stock of that blood is in limited supply, so if any one you know has that blood type then please have him or her donate."

"Ok thanks doctor" Gil told him and handed the phone back to Judy.

Grissom went back to the room and told his team the news.

"I have that blood type" said a voice. The group turned to see Conrad Ecklie standing there.

"You do? Conrad would you.." Grissom began but couldn't finish.

Conrad went to Grissom and Sara and put a hand on each of their shoulder. "I will go to the hospital right now and donate my blood for your daughter." He said and with that left the room.

The other members of the team called the hospital and arranged to be tested for their bone marrow. They all knew that being tested may hurt but regardless, they wanted to save a life. The life of a now 15 year old girl who deserved a second chance at life.


	66. Tina's Transplant and Final Wishes

Chapter Sixty Six

Sara and Gil were able to take Chris home the following day. He was tested and found to be fine. The bruises were nothing to worry about.

Ecklie and Cavallo gave Sara and Gil a paid leave of absence so they could be by their daughter's side. The only thing Ecklie asked of Gil was to come in for bug-related cases and he agreed.

Each of the team got tested for bone marrow and it was found that Nick, David Hodges and Gil were a match to Tina.

"We are going to need each of you to stay overnight for this" the nurse told them.

Nick, Hodges and Grissom all went to their respective homes to get packed and returned to the hospital.

"We've got to admit you all to the hospital but we're short on rooms, do you have a problem with sharing a room?" the doctor asked.

Each shook their head no.

"Good, now sit in the waiting room and I'll call you in 1x1 for the blood test." He said. The three of them went through the first part of the procedure and then they were escorted to their rooms. There were three beds in the room with privacy curtains in between.

"You have a shared bathroom" the nurse told them

She handed them hospital gowns. "Please change into these" she said and handed them a gown each. Each of them closed the curtain to give each other privacy. When they were all in their hospital gowns, they drew back the curtain. They were quiet for a while until Grissom spoke.

"I'm scared."

"You? Gil you've never been afraid of anything." Nick said.

"Nick, my daughter may not live. I am afraid I won't get to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. This was supposed to be the happiest years of my life."

"Gil you have Sara and Chris" Hodges said.

"I know but…"he stopped as the three women entered.

Sara, Emily and Wendy all ran to the side of their significant other.

"We just came from Tina's room. She is getting prepped . She is also starting some letters to Chris for when he's older…" Sara began to sob.

"Sara please don't cry. We have to be brave for Tina, and show that she's a fighter!" Gil said.

"I don't want to lose her Gil"

"If things go well, she'll get the transplant and things will go into remission"

'But things can go wrong!" Sara began

"Think positive Sara" Wendy admonished.

A nurse came in without a word with two other nurses. "We have to begin the procedure now. Ladies you need to leave" one said.

The girls left as the guys were stuck with the needles to extract the marrow. It was a somewhat painful experience for them. The girls had gone back to see Tina.

"I don't want the Chemo! I'll lose my hair and get sick!" she cried as the girls walked in.

"Go away! She yelled " I don't want to see you" She was saying this to the woman standing behind the other three women.

It was Tina's biological mom Gail.

"Gail what are you doing here?" Sara demanded.

Gail turned to Sara. "Talking to my daughter if you don't mind."

"She is my daughter, you gave her up. You signed your rights away" Sara said.

Gail shrugged. "Why is she here? She babbled some nonsense about chemo."

"She has leukemia" Sara told her.

Gail collapsed on a chair. "NO Not her too!"

Sara and the others exchanged looks. "What are you talking about?"

Gail looked at Sara. "Tina had a sister who had Cancer and died from it. Chemo, bone marrow, nothing worked and our child died from it. Tina was five when Terry, who was eleven, died so she may have no memory of her. We just told her that Terry had gone away and we never spoke of it again."

"So it is genetic – in the family?"

Gail nodded. "I'm 10 years in remission from Breast Cancer" she said.

Tina had fallen asleep so they left the room to talk.

"Tina is getting the best care there is, With a positive outlook things will be fine." Sara said.

"Or she could end up like Terry" Gail retorted.

Sara crossed her arms – we don't need this negative energy around Tina, so if you don't mind… Sara said to Gail.

Gail glared at them. "Fine but don't call me if you need blood!" she said and stormed away.

Wendy and Emily shudder at her cold callous attitude. "She nevers aid a word about a kid named Terry having Cancer nor did she mention her own illness."Emily told Sara.

"Did you ask about a medical history" Sara asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes I did and they provided one from their doctor in L.A."Emily said.

"Someone lied" Sara said.

"I'm going to check on the guys, it 's been a few hours" Wendy said.

Sara looked at her . "Hodges is a very very kind man for doing this for us. You have no idea how much we appreciate it."

"Will you be my maid of honour at my wedding?" she asked.

Sara and Emily started at her. "You're getting married?"

Wendy looked at them slyly. "I'm going to ask him when he's feeling better"

Emily and Sara laughed and it was then that she noticed the ring on Emily's finger. "Emily, do you have some news?"

Emily smiled. "Nick proposed to me last night before coming here" she said.

Sara examined the ring. "Wow!"  
The three ladies went to see the guys. They were all asleep and the bone marrow machines were gone. The light from the moon was the only light in the room. Sara could see her fiancé's tear-streaked cheeks in that moonlight.

She walked in and sat in one of the vacant chairs. Wendy and Emily had gone for coffee as Sara wanted to be alone with the boys.

"Gil, Nick, David, I know you are all sleeping but I know you can hear me. I just want you to know from the bottom of my heart that I love you all for doing this. Gil I love you as my fiancé, Nick ,David I love you as my brothers I never had and on behalf of Tina I thank you for saving her life or at least prolonging it.

A sob escaped David Hodges.

"Shhh! David" she said and went to his bed.

"Oh Sara. This is one think I was honoured to do… I first met Tina and I was so glad you took her out of that home…" he trailed off

"David…"

Nothing more was said as Nick and Gil woke up just as Emily and Wendy walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked Nick.

"Sore" he replied with a half smile.

Wendy received looks from Sara and Emily.

"Excuse us" she said and yanked the privacy curtain shut.

"Wendy? I uh can't … Y'know" he said.

"David I love you and I want to start a family with you. I am no spring chicken ,but I love you – Will you marry me?" she asked. She produced the ring .

"You're asking me?"

Wendy nodded.

David smiled. "To hell with Tradition! Yes I will" he said.

There were more hoots from the others. Wendy and David kissed. "I'll make it official once I recover I promise" he said.

Visiting hours were over and Sara, Emily and Wendy left the hospital and went to their prospective homes. Sara went to the sitter's to pick up Chris who had began to crawl for the first time…that day. The sitter recorded it on DVD for Sara and Gil.

Sara buckled her son in the car seat and drove home. Once at home, she held him in her arms lovingly and removed his jacket, changed his diaper and gave him a bottle and put him to bed.

Sara passed by Tina's room. It was virtually spotless, the girl had cleaned it before she left for her bone marrow transplant / blood transfusion. Sara noticed a letter on her bedside table. Curious she picked it up. She was not ready for what it said…

Sara/Gil AKA Mom & Dad:

I have been thinking these last few days since my diagnosis. I am 15 and these are my wishes please abide by them. I do not want chemo. I can't deal with the pain and suffering. I remember Terry, my sister and what she went through. I do not want that. I know that it may sound cold hearted and selfish on my part but that's the way it is. I don't want to burden you guys with having to care for me and Chris and work at the same time. If the bone marrow doesn't take or if I get worse I refuse treatment. I have already spoken with a lawyer. How? You must be asking. A friend at school, her dad is a lawyer and he has my will all drawn up. His name is Carl Whitfield. Please take care of Chris. I love you and thank you for adopting me.

Tina

A/N: I know this ending is full of tragedy and angst …. but wait more chapters are coming. They're written, I just have to type them and upload them. Don't worry… not that I want to spoil anything… but Tina has an epiphany … but who is it that helps change her mind???


	67. A Discussion

Chapter Sixty Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara was sitting in chair staring at the wall when Catherine arrived. She had used her key to let herself in. She heard Chris crying and wondered where Sara was. She found Sara sitting in her room staring at the wall, a piece of paper in her hand. (the two CSIs had plans that night to go for supper and Catherine got concerned when she called her a half-dozen times and Sara did not pick up.)

"Sara?"

"HUH?"

"Your son is crying"

"My daughter wants to die" she replied.

"WHAT"

Sara handed Catherine Tina's note and went to get Chris.

He reached for her wanting a hug. Sara fed Chris his bottle as Catherine read Tina's note.

"She's giving up on life Catherine. She does not want to fight!"

"Sara she's a confused girl, she doesn't mean it" Catherine began.

"Yes she does. I called the lawyer and he faxed me her Will and official wishes. This is going to devastate Gil"

Catherine looked at Sara. "Maybe it is best to heed her wishes Sara"

Sara glared at her. "Catherine I am not going to encourage my daughter to give up! She is supposed to be a figher!"

"Sara, look, I don't want to sound negative but look at her life. She was abused, raped and bared a child at 14 and now she's battling Cancer. What kind of life will she have even if she does survive? She won't be considered in full remission for at least 5 years." Catherine told her.

"Oh so I should give up on her then and just let her die! Chemo can save her!"

"But will it! Do you know how much damage it can do?"

Sara shook her head refusing to listen any longer. "Can you take Chris, I've got to go pick up Gil" she said and handed the baby to Catherine.

Catherine fed Chris his cereal after he finished his bottle. She sighed.

Sara drive to the hospital and when she arrived she parked and went right to Gil's room. Wendy and Emily were there too and gathering up Hodges' and Nick's things while the men put on their coats.

"Where's Gil?"

"Down in Tina's room. She's being prepped for the transplant. She has had the transfusion already and is looking a little better."

"How's Ecklie doing?"

"Much better." Emily told her. He had fainted at the sight of the needle.

"I'll go see them. I'll see you guys later at Franks." She stated. The others realized that it was more of an order than an option.

Sara heard sounds of girlish laughter as she approached Tina's room. She walked in and saw Gil tickling their daughter.

"I am glad you're feeling better" she said to both of them.

"I still hurt a bit, but we're gonna be fine right Tina" Gil said.

Tina nodded.

"We have to go now, but once the transplant is done, we'll be by your side" Gil promised.

Tina gave them a huge grin and then slowly closed her eyes as the medication she had a few moments before was taking effect.

Gil and Sara drove to Franks in silence.

"She told me she doesn't want Chemo" Gil began.

Sara nodded. "I know, she left a note outlining her wishes. Can we fight them?"

"That is not what she wants"

"We can't let her die Gil"

"She doesn't want to live in pain either"

They arrived at Franks and the others were already there. Sara spoke. "Again we just want to thank you for donating your bone marrow. I know it was painful and you and your lady friends couldn't engage romantically. " she said lowering her voice.

The men nodded and eyed their fiancés lovingly.

Sara coughed. "Tina is in surgery now and as soon as we know the verdict, you'll know."

"What is the diagnosis" Wendy asked.

Sara and Gil exchanged looks. "Not good. She will have a shortened life, we know that, but doctors will not give a timeline"

"Why not" asked Wendy.

"He doesn't want to get our hopes up. He knows her body can reject the marrow. She could die during the process. Look we don't want to get our hopes up because SHE doesn't want to live." Sara said.

The others stopped eating and dropped their forks.

"WHAT?" they demanded.

"She doesn't want any life saving techniques if the marrow doesn't take and she doesn't even want chemo. She even talked to a lawyer." Sara was weeping now.

A waitress approached…"A-are you okay miss?"

Sara turned and snarled at the waitress. "No I am not Okay! My daughter has cancer and may note live another year, and she refuses Chemo. Do I look okay!?"

By now the whole restaurant was staring at them. Grissom put an arm on Sara. "You are causing a scene honey, please lower your voice."

Sara turned to Grissom and looked him in the eye. "I do not care. If I'm making a scene Gil Grissom. My daughter is dying of Cancer DAMN IT! she said and ran out of the restaurant. Gil threw down some money and took off to catch Sara.

"Sara!" he said as he caught up with her.

"Oh Gil I'm so sorry" she said and collapsed in his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

Wendy came out of the restaurant cautiously and held up a cell phone.

Gil motioned her over. He realized it was Sara's phone Wendy had in her hand.

"It's the hospital…" she said.

"She's out of surgery"

Wendy nodded.

"Well is it good news or bad news" Gil whispered horsely.

Wendy looked up at him……


	68. The Outcome

Chapter Sixty Eight

Wendy smiled thinly. "The doctor said she didn't reject the marrow so far, butit's still touch and go.. He said you two may go see her"

"Thanks Wendy"

Wendy nodded and handed him the phone.

They drove to the hospital and saw Tina in recovery. She had a scar where the marrow had been transplanted and she was hooked up to the blood machine for another transfusion.

"She looks peaceful" Sara said.

"So did Terry in her final days" said a new voice.

Gail why are you here?" Grissom demanded.

"I want my kid back. Arthur left me"

Sara looked the woman in the eye. "You gave her up, and abandoned her for a man. You have no right to her. YOU signed your rights away. Go away!" Sara snarled .

They all stopped as they saw Tina stir and flinch.

"She's rejecting the marrow" a nurse commented.

"No God Please!" Sara cried. "Please Please Please" she prayed as Tina started to flatline….


	69. Tina's Dream

Chapter Sixty Nine

TINA'S DREAM

She was floating up in the sky and was greeted by a girl who could have been her twin...

_"Tina?"_

_"Terry? Am I Dead?"_

_"Well you did flatline – you will be dead for good if you don't stop this attitude"_

_"I don't want chemo Terry. I remember what it did to you!"_

_"Yeah it sucked, but Tina you have two people and more who love you. You are 15! You have a life a head of you!"_

_"Hah! What life! No guy would want me if I'm gonna die!"_

_Terry glared at her._

_"My Goodness! Look at Gil and Sara! They love you. The adopted you out of the blue. They knew they would be able to give you a great life. Don't give up."_

_"You did"_

_"Tina, I died 11 years ago. There would have been a lot less hope for me. I went through the same procedure as you did but they could not find a bone marrow donor that matched me."_

_"Terry how long will I have?"_

_"That is up to you. You can decide to give up or accept the chemo and even if it gets you two more years, that Is two more years that you are in Chris's life!"_

Tina thought about that.

_"You're right"_

Terry and Tina hugged and then Terry disappeared.

Suddenly Tina stopped flinching and her heart which was erratic a few moments ago_ was _normal and the monitors showed that the marrow was fine and the sign of rejection reversed itself somehow.

Tina's eyes fluttered open.

"You gave us quite a scare" Gil said.

"I am not going to give up"

"You'll take the chemo then?"

"If I must then I will. I am not ready to die"

"What changed your mind?" Sara asked.

"Terry.

"Your sister?"

Tina nodded. "She came to me in a dream and we talked and she convinced me not to give up"

Sara glanced up and whispered _Thank you_,

Sara and Grissom hugged Tina and told her they'd be there the next day. Tina told them she was tired and she would see them the next day after a nice rest.

When Gil and Sara returned the next day, Tina was sitting in her bed reading and having the chemo administered.

"I'm gonna lose my hair"

"Tina we are proud of you" Gil said.

"So am I, we have her on a low dose this round ,so maybe it won't be as bad." The nurse said.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"A month" the nurse said.

"A month?" Tina protested.

"She'll get 6 hours of chemo a day, but blood transfusions and maybe more bone marrow in between. We will also be constantly testing her. "the doctor said. (he had just arrived and answered the question)

"Bring me books and lots of DVDS" Tina said with a sigh.

Sara had tears in her eyes. "Anything you want honey" she replied.

Visiting hours ended so Gil and Sara left.


	70. Celebration

Chapter Seventy

A/N: After all the angst I have a much happier chapter for you guys. It is Chapter 71 that has the major GSR and the Smut. I had forgotten I split chapter seventy in half to make two different chapters.

6 Months later……

Sara and Gil celebrated their son's first birthday and another milestone. Tina did need any more chemo treatment. The doctors had removed all the bad cells and with the chemo and transfusions she was well on her way to recovery. All of them knew that it was still touch and go and she needed monthly doctor visits and blood transfusions if they found that she needed it. For the time being, she was cancer free. Gill and Sara also wanted to take the opportunity to finally plan their wedding. Nick & Emily and David & Wendy had already tied the knot in a beautiful ceremony a month before. Gil and Sara had planned on being part of the ceremony (a 3 in 1) but a few days before the event, Tina had had a horrible relapse and was hospitalized so they couldn't take part in the desired triple ceremony.

They rescheduled their ceremony for September 16, a Saturday in the late summer. They prayed for good weather, but in late summer in Nevada, who knew?

Sara asked Tina to be a brides maid and Catherine the maid of honour. They decided to have their ceremony in their back yard and rented tents and other such accessories.

Since Tina's schooling was totally messed up, she enrolled in an online high school and had access to tutoring and any other help she needed. Tina was adamant on graduating on time.

Gil and Sara walked down the aisle together preceded by Catherine and a head of her, Tina, pushing Chris's baby stroller. The child looked around at the people and balloons and clapped his chubby little hands.

They got an unaffiliated minister to officiate, since neither Gil nor Sara were overly religious. He made it short and sweet and they said their vows. Then they cleared away the aisle and chairs and made way for a dance floor and D.J. Table.

It was a beautiful day so they had no worries about rain...but something else they didn't think of certainly put a damper on their evening….

The party was in full swing, the music was loud, but within city by laws when Gil and Sara's neighbor Stewie came over and yanked the plug out.

"Stewie, what are you doing" Grissom said calmly. "This is a wedding!"

'This nonsense is over. I'm putting stop to it NOW"

"Nonsense?" Gil asked bewildered. "what are you talking about?"

"IF you do not marry in a recognized church then your marriage is illegal" he said.

"Who died and made you God" Sara asked.

"Who told you that you could speak to me" he retorted. "Get in the house and stay in the kitchen where you women belong"

Before anyone could stop her, Tina walked over to her parents and Stewie. "Hey this is a party why is the music off?"

Stewie looked at Tina, whose hair was just beginning to grow back.

"EW! Who let the ugly bald girl out of the house! Go back inside and hide your bald ugly head until you can present yourself like a proper young lady you dumb skinhead!"

Everyone at the party stopped talking and stared, waiting for Tina's move. She could have done a number of things, but she chose something that made her parents proud.

"Stewie, I have had chemo treatments for the past six months. That is why I have very little hair. Your actions and behavior to me and my mother are disgusting, rude and just nasty. This is a wedding celebrating my mom and dad's love for one another. They chose to get married here in the back yard because the y just did! One does not have to get married in a church for God to recognize it. Now if you don't mind we are resuming our party. Get off this property or I will have you arrested" Tina said with confidence.

Stewie backed down but not before throwing another barb at her. "Your real father is my idol, a man who knows his place and puts his kids and wife in their place"

"My dad is in jail for abuse, he lost custody of his kid and his wife left him…that is your idol?"

"At least I don't have a daughter who got knocked up at 14"

Tina stifled a smile. "Oh really? I saw Riley-Anne the other day messing around with some dude."

"What?"

"I have pictures"

Stewie swore and ran to go deal with his daughter.

The party resumed until eleven and everyone helped tidy up. When the guests had left and Chris and Tina were safely in their room… Grissom and Sara were alone.


	71. The Wedding Night Events

Chapter Seventy One

A/N: Ok this is the one with the smut in it. Use your imagination……

"Well Mrs. Grissom … are you ready for our …" he stopped as Sara came out wearing the most lacy luscious outfit Gil had ever seen.

He was rendered speechless.

"Gil?"

"aldljrkdkrej" he babbled unable to find his tongue.

"How do you like this then?" she asked.

She unhooked her lacy outfit from the straps and it fell to her feet leaving her standing there naked in front of her husband.

Gil couldn't move for some reason.

"Gil, you've seen me naked a thousand times"

"I know but this is our actual wedding night, it is different" he said.

She approached him and started dancing sexily for him.

He reached over for the remote and turned on the stereo which made her gyrate and dance even more, causing Gil to become more than just a little exited.

He got out of bed, after shedding is boxers and joined her in the sex dance.

"MM! you're good at this! You ever worked as an exotic dancer Gil?"

Gil blushed which raised Sara's eyebrows.

"Gil?"

"On a dare – uh I was eighteen and my buddies and I entered a contest for this ladies club one night… only thing…"

"You?" she couldn't believe it.

"Let me finish."

My buddies and I won so we went to the ladies club and changed into these skimpy things and the four of us went on stage… "he stopped.

"Let me guess, you took them off at some point."

He nodded, still blushing.

"There's more?"

"We were paired up with show girls"

Sara's jaw dropped. "One of Sam Braun's hotels" she said.

He nodded.

"Who was your partner?"

Gil turned away.

Sara made a mental calculation and realized who it was

"Lily Flynn!"

Gil nodded.

"Catherine's mother has seen you naked!" she said.

"Nothing happened. I mean she was like 30 or something at the time."

"Does Catherine know?"

"No I look quite a bit different then I did back then and I used a fake name." he told her.

"Thank goodness."

They were quiet.

"You know despite all this I'm still aroused." He leaned in to kiss her.

"NO you ruined it."

"What?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"Sara you were the one who questioned me about it."

She thought about it and looked at Gil standing there in front of her all naked and excited.

Sara shoved him on the bed. "Let's do it" she said and initated and he responded and in the end they both were still hot so they decided they needed a cold shower.

After the shower they still were in the mood so Sara got the bright idea of frolicking in the swimming pool.

"Sara I'm not going skinny dipping at two o'clock in the morning"

Sara pouted.

"What if we get caught? That Stewie guy called the cops on us because we were taking too long to clean up the wedding! God only knows what he'd do if he catches us skinny dipping!"

"Gil, it's our own pool! WE can do whatever we want in our pool!"

Gil and Sara put on their robes and grabbed towels and headed toward the pool.

"Wait do you hear something?" she asked

Gil peeked out the kitchen window where to his horror he saw 6 teenagers swimming in the pool. The Grissom's private pool. None of them were wearing bathing suits.

"Sara call Stewie and then call Brass, no Call brass first…" he said a smile played on his lips.

Sara did what she was told and waited to see what unfolded when not only the cops came to arrest the six naked teenagers but what Stewie's reaction would be when he saw his daughter – very prim and proper daughter skinny dipping with five other teenagers.....

A/N: The conclusion of the teens in the pool in the next chapter (a very short one) and then the CSI plot line will continue. I will be building on the romantic storyline of Hodges and Wendy and also Emily and Nick. What will happen when they tell Emily's parents about her marriage to Nick? Will have more in a few days.


	72. Trespassers will be prosecuted

Chapter Seventy Two

A/N: Be warned my CSI readers – I've got a lot that is posted tonight. I have chapters 72 through 80. Just be warned in advance not all chapters are light, fluffy, and fun. There is going to be tragedy coming up.

Sara called Brass and told him about the Trespassers and then called Stewie.

"What are you talking about? My daughter is in her bedroom reading her bible"

"NO she isn't Stewie. She is in my pool with 4 others skinny dipping."

Stewie hung up.

Brass and his back up arrived five minutes later.

"Freeze!" he said.

"CRAP" Riley-Anne cursed.

"You are in deep trouble young lady" Brass told her.

Brass was leading the five tresspassers to the patrol car when Stewie stormed out.

"Riley-Anne? Where do you think you're going?"

"Stop right there, your daughter is under arrest for trespassing among other things. Meet her at P.D." he said.

"You're gonna get it girl!" Stewie seethed.

"I already got it over 100 times from my 'dudes' here" she said.

Gil, from his vantage point could see steam rising from Stewie's head and chuckled.

"It's not funny" Sara told him.

"Look at those guys, what kind of girl skinny dips with guys like that?"

"A girl who wants attention." Sara said.

Gil nodded.

Gil and Sara dropped all charges against them as long as Stewie promised to stop bothering them and shoving religion in their face. (every chance he gets he would tell Sara and Gil they were living in sin – that was before they were married. He also told them that their daughter was wrong not to be raising her child as she 'got herself knocked up' and needed to be punished for it.)

Stewie and his wife sold their house and moved away, Stewie told them that they would rather move than apologize to Sara and Gil.

Gil and Sara had their pool drained and scrubbed by professionals and sent the bill to Stewie, who refused to pay, which caused Gil and Sara to send a collection agency after them, which opened up a whole different can of worms for them…


	73. Who is Richard Chase?

Chapter Seventy Three

Ever since Gil had told her about his bit as an exotic dancer, it got Sara thinking. She knew that by quizzing Lily about it, it may open up a Pandora's box she didn't want to really want to open.

Sara, still on leave went over to Lily's house one day.

"Sara what a nice surprise, come in"

"Thanks Lily"

"What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember uh a guy you did a 'dance' with in 1974 in one of those Lady's clubs?"

Lily shrugged. "in those days I did a lot of shows like that"

Sara closed her eyes. "He was blond, long blond hair, liquid blue eyes, shy and his name was Richard Chase."

Lily blushed. "Oh I remember him."

Sara's eyebrow furrowed.

"He was very manly, I showed him everything I knew"

"YOU didn't !"

"A-as it pertained to dancing. I was a show-girl, I kept my clothes on. He was the dancer"

Lily looked at Sara. "I never saw him again, he never came back."

Sara sighed with relief.

"If I saw him now..I'd want to pursue him." She said.

Sara looked at her. "You're a little too old for him Lily"

"Sam never thought I was too old" she retorted.

Sara didn't respond, but she spied a picture on Lily's mantle.

Lily noticed. "Yes that's him."

Sara started at the photo of the man Lily called Richard Chase. Strategically placed on the photo was a flower. Sara shook her head. "May I borrow this?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure"

"Has Catherine seen this?"

"Yeah of course…Richard would have been a little older than her and she made many comments about that photo."

_Wow! Catherine hasn't figured it out yet! Some CSI she turned out to be._

"I gotta go. Thanks Lily, I'll return the pic in a day or two"

"Ok, no problem Sara"

Lily closed the door.

"What did Sara want" Catherine asked coming downstairs. She had been upstairs napping.

"She was quizzing me about Richard Chase, the 18 year old exotic dancer I met so many years back" she replied.

Catherine frowned and remembered who she was talking about. "Why would she …"Catherine topped and had a thought. She had scanned that picture of Richard Chase…on the computer.

"I'll be back up soon" she said and went down in the basement where the computer was.

She located the pic of Richard and with enhancement software she aged it, played with the hair colour and other such features and Voila!... Catherine discovered she was looking a t a picture of her CSI boss Gil Grissom.

Gil Grissom was Richard Chase, the exotic dancer her mom had a crush on 35 years before. Catherine suppressed a grin and schemed to figure out what she was gonna do with her new found information.


	74. More Discussions

Chapter Seventy-Four

Sara still stayed on leave but Grissom was needed back at the lab. At the lab, he passed the bulletin board and gasped aloud.

Catherine heard the gasp and joined him in the hall.

"Where'd you come from so fast?"

"The breakroom."

"Why did you post this picture Catherine?"

"Who said it was I who posted it?"

"Because only you would do this"

Catherine shrugged.

"Is Richard Chase really you?"

Grissom stared at her. "I do not know what you are talking about"

"Gil don't B.S. me"

"Catherine don't temp me"

"Gil I'm Sam Braun's daughter, I can get videos."

"Are you looking to get fired!" he demanded meaning business.

Catherine knew when she overstepped the bounds. "Sorry."

"I'm going to my office if you don't mind" he said and went off without another word.

He sat at his computer thinking that he had to get a hold of those videos. If he didn't he would be in serious trouble. He wasn't fully truthful when he told Sara that absolutely nothing happened between him and Lily. He just didn't want Lily to tell Catherine what she and 'Richard Chase' did or that there were videos of the dance.

Gil Grissom knew that he was in deep doggy-doo and that there was only one person who could help him.


	75. Lily & 'Richard'

Chapter Seventy Five

Lily Flynn was caught off guard when her visitor arrived. She had been napping and was a little dazed.

She opened the door. "Gil Grissom, what brings you here?"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

Gil closed his eyes. "The Rampart, 1974, Richard Chase"

Lily smiled. "Yes Richard Chase, he was young, inexperienced and a great dancer once I taught him a thing or two. What happened, did he die?"

"Not in so many words Lily"

"What are you talking about?"

Gil handed her the printout of Richard and the digitally enhanced aged photo.

Lily gasped. "Y-you're Richard Chase?":

"Shhh! I don't want the whole world to know"

"Does Catherine know?"

Gil nodded. "She's the one who did this enhancement. She also mentioned a video…"

Lily shook her head. "They were destroyed in the vault when we imploded the Rampart." She said.

Gil breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is there anything else?" Lily asked.

Gil turned to her. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Lily nodded. "I won't. And Gil, you were wonderful, even for someone so inexperienced."

Gil put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!"

"Does Sara know?

Gil shook his head. "It was embarrassing enough telling her about the dancing"

Lily looked hurt. "Gil you should be totally honest with her and tell her. I'm sure she's not perfect…"Lily said.

"Lily, how is she going to respond to this new piece of news? I mean…" he began.

"So what if you danced more than what you told her and danced with not only other naked guys but as a travelling 'nudie show' you did it cuz you needed the money remember!"

Gil blushed. "Shhh"

Catherine arrived at the house just then.

"Gil, Mother, what the hell is going on, I heard everything through the door!"

Grissom stood up. "I gotta go" he said.

Catherine followed him to his car.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"Cath, nothing happened between me and your mom 30 years ago!"

"Maybe not, but do you recall a stripper by the name of Cinnamon?"

Gil smiled. "Yeah of course I do She was one of the girls I pulled up on stage to dance with. She was clothed … at the time."

"But she took you back stage and `_popped your man cherry'_ as it turned out"

Gil's jaw dropped. "NO!"

Catherine nodded. "I'll see you at work Gil," she said and turned on her heel and left him standing alone by his car.

Gil realized he may be totally screwed now. He knew he had to get Sara to talk about her exotic experiences. Maybe like the one she had mentioned years ago … the time she did it in the airplane washroom. Maybe after she opened up he'd have the nerve to tell her about his experience with Catherine…


	76. Sharing Secrets

Chapter Seventy Six

Sara was angry. She knew Gil was keeping things from her and did not like it at all. She sat at her computer doing a search for something when suddenly a pop up appeared. It was a picture of a naked guy dancing in a chorus line type show.

Sara's jaw dropped. "He didn't tell me there were videos of this exotic dancing!"

Grissom arrived home a few minutes later. He passed by Tina's room. She was busy with home work and lessons online. She noticed that Chris was playing quietly in his playpen which was set up beside the computer. As he approached the bedroom, he could her Sara's curses.

"Sara what's the matter?"

"Your dancing video"

Gil looked at her. "HUH?"

"You thought I would never find out huh? Well it's a pop up!" she told him and showed him the offending pop up.

"Oh dear God" he exclaimed.

"Before I come clean, you come clean Sara." He said trying to buy time.

"This is not about me."

"It is about communication. Tell me about your mile high experience." He said and looked at her.

"Mile high?" she pretended not to remember.

"SARA!"he said and meant business.

Sara sighed and told Gil about her mile-high experience. A different one that she had shared years before."

"Are you serious? And you weren't caught?"

"I am sure the passengers in first class heard. We weren't exactly quiet."

"Was he better than me?" Gil asked quietly.

Sara laughed. "Of course not, my love but then again, we have never done it in an airplane washroom."

They were quiet.

"Now you spill, what's with the video."

He told her everything and that Lily had said the videos had been destroyed when they imploded the Rampart.

"Is that all?" Sara said staring at him waiting.

"No."

PAUSE

"Well?"

"I can't" he said.

"GIL!"

"Who was your first?" he asked.

She sighed. "My math tutor. I was 16, he was 17." Who was yours?" she said and laughed.

"Catherine" he replied with a straight face.


	77. Sara Confronts Catherine

Chapter Seventy Seven

Catherine was sitting in her office talking to Nick about a case when she was interrupted by a very angry Sara.

"Sara calm down!" Nick began.

Sara hadn't spoken, but her actions spoke for her.

"Sara this is a place of business, we need to be calm" Catherine said.

"Calm? You want me to be calm after I found out that you were the one who popped Gil's man cherry!"

Nick turned red and excused himself and left the room.

"What is going on?" Ecklie demanded.

"They are having a chat." Nick replied.

Ecklie shook his head. "Where's Gil?"

Nick shrugged. "At home I presume."

"I'll call his cell"

At that moment, Gil was bathing his son and getting splashed in the process. His cell, which was in the bedroom rang.

"Can you get that please Tina?"

"Yeah"

"Hello" Tina said picking up the phone.

"Tina, this is Conrad Ecklie, is Gil around?"

"He's bathing Ch…" she said and dropped the phone.

"Tina?" Ecklie called out.

She didn't respond.

Conrad was looking at his cell in confusion when David Hodges happened by.

"What's wrong?"

"I could be way off base but go to Gil's house and make sure everything is ok"

"Ok – but what are you worried about?"

"Just a hunch. I was on the phone with Tina when she suddenly dropped the phone, I also heard a thump."

David grabbed Wendy and the two of them drove to the Grissom's house. Gil was still none the wiser that something was amiss. He heard the door bell.

"Tina can you get that?"

No reply and the bell rang again and again.

He wrapped the dripping wet child in a towel and went to answer the door. He was a little surprised to find Wendy and David in an agitated state.

"What's up"

"Why did Tina hang up on Ecklie?'

"WHAT? Tina is in her room studying. That was Ecklie on the phone? When she didn't come give me the phone I figured it was a wrong number."

"You figured wrong" Wendy told him.

They headed to Tina's room. Her door was closed. Gil opened it and saw Tina collapsed on the floor.

David ran to check her pulse. "She's alive – but barely!"

"Tina wake up!" Gil cried as Wendy called 911.

Hodges and Wendy held each other and sobbed as they waited for the ambulance. It came and took her to the hospital.


	78. Relapse

Chapter Seventy Eight

Sara and Catherine's argument was interrupted when Wendy Simms opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" snarled Sara.

"Tina is in the hospital, she relapsed" was the reply and with that she turned and left the room.

Sara and Catherine stopped arguing. "Will you take me to the hospital Catherine" she asked.

Catherine nodded.

They drove in silence and when they arrived, Sara asked Catherine to go with her to the Emergency ward where they had brought Tina.

Sara saw Gil and ran to him embracing him fiercely.

"OH GIL!" she cried.

"Sara it is gonna be fine" he said.

"Really?"

"Positive thoughts, positive thought" They held their hug for a while.

The doctor came out of the room where they had brought Tina. "She's stabilized."

"Is she breathing on her own, is she ok?"

"She's gonna need another transfusion." The doctor told them.

Gil sighed and called Ecklie who was at the hospital in a flash. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked. "Is she ready?"

Gil put a hand on his arm. "Conrad, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, where is she?"

"Getting prepped. Calm yourself, it's gonna be fine."Gil said.

"Gil I never had kids of my own, I dunno why, but I have grown attached to her." He said.

"I know, I know" Gil said.

The doctor came out. "We're ready for you" he told Ecklie.

They did a direct transfusion out of Ecklie and into Tina.

Afterwards, both Ecklie and Tina needed rest so they drew the privacy curtain. When they had a moment of privacy, Gil, Sara and Catherine addressed their unresolved issue.

"Look Sara I'm sorry for not coming clean with you about stuff" Gil said.

"And I am sorry for causing such as scene Catherine" Sara said after apologizing to Gil for her anger towards him.

Catherine's turn came to apologise. "I am sorry for causing the fight between you two. I should have let it go. But when I found out that you and my mom…were in the girlie show I freaked out… then I remembered our encounter…"

"Let's put our differences and annoyances aside. The past is the past." Gil said.

The y embraced and the doctor came out.

They went in. "HI mom, Dad" Tina said. "They tell me I am gonna be OK"

Sara nodded. "You had a transfusion"

Tina nodded.

"She's gonna need more marrow" the doctor said.

Gil nodded. "I'm here you can prep me for it" he said.

"I'll call Nick and Hodges" Sara said.

Gil was prepped for the donation and Sara came back to report that Nick and Hodges were on their way.

Sara sat in the waiting room alone and clasped her hands together and prayed to God and the Angels that Tina would be fine and that she would not reject the marrow.


	79. Tina

Chapter Seventy Nine

The doctors pumped Tina full of marrow after she received it. Things went well for a little while….

Sara and Gil had been told to go home as Tina was stabilized and doing well There were no signs of rejection.

TWO AM…

The phone rang…

"M'hello" Gil said.

"You need to come to the hospital now" the doctor told him.

"We will be there." He said and hung up.

Gil yanked Sara out of bed. "What!" she cried.

"We need to go to the hospital"

They bundled up Chris and took the still sleeping child along. Gil called Catherine who met them at the hospital and took Chris.

Gil and Sara were very solemn when they got to her room.

"She looks so peaceful" Sara said.

"She is no longer in pain" the doctor said.

"Pain?"

"She had been on heavy pain killers since she stopped the chemo 6 months ago when she was _allegedly_ Cancer free."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"She told me!" Gil said

"That is neither he nor there now, she is at peace now" the doctor said.

"Is she in a coma?" Sara asked.

The doctor nodded.

"When did you realize she was comatose and that this was the end?"

"When I came in here for a night check and she wasn't responsive."

Sara's tears fell.

"Tina" she sobbed as the doctor slowly made his exit.

Tina's breathing became labored and slowly ceased.

Tears fell rapidly from Gil's eyes as he and Sara held each other.

He pushed the button for the nurse and she came in.

"She's gone" he whispered.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

Gil handed the nurse the number for the lab. "Speak to Conrad Ecklie, if he is not around then Nick Stokes."

The nurse nodded and left to make the call.

Sara and Gil hugged their daughter and left the hospital in silence.


	80. Tina's Celebration of Life

Chapter Eighty

The following couple of days were a daze for Sara and Gil. With the help of the CSI team, they were able to pull themselves together and have a nice quiet funeral ceremony for Tina. She had written letters for Chris to read once he reached the age of 18.

Gil stood and addressed the crowd.

"Tina was only 16 years old. She was a beautiful young lady. She excelled in high school and would have graduated at the top of her class this year. She was a fighter – but she lost that fight two nights ago. She is now with her sister Terry. May she rest in peace.

A sob escaped Lindsey, and Catherine hugged her. Outside the chapel there was commotion.

Gil looked up and saw Tina's biological mom Gail and newly released from jail ex-husband Stuart.

"THIS IS MY KID'S FUNERAL DAMN IT" he yelled.

The minister hurried to the back of the chapel and addressed Stuart and Gail. "Have you no respect! Keep your voice down."

"Then move your butt and let us grieve for our kid" Stuart said.

The minister looked at him. "I know your story, you have no ties to Tina anymore – you do not have a right to be here. You gave Tina up!."

Stuart grimaced. "She's a whore anyway, just like her mom"

That left the minister speechless and Stuart pushed his way in.

"Excuse me but you are not allowed in here. It's a private ceremony" Jim Brass told him before he could get any further. Then Brass saw it…. Stuart who was never without his gun, had actually brought his weapon to Tina's funeral.

Sara was crying uncontrollably at the front of the chapel.

"Can't you see that you're not wanted? Just leave quietly and you will not be charged for possession of a weapon" Brass said.

"It's legal"

"Sir it is illegal for a civilian to be carrying a firearm in a church for one thing." He said exasperated.

Stuart and Gail left. "We'll meet you at the burial site. We've got a plot picked out' Stuart said.

"'She 's getting cremated" It was her wish' Gil told them.

Stuart and Gail ignored them and left muttering about what to do next.

After Gil spoke, some of the others took turns speaking took. Then Hodges presented a _Celebration of Life _For Tina with a slide show and music accompaniment. At the end of the presentation there was not a dry eye in the chapel.

A/N: I promise you the next few chapters will not be so sad. I will go back to the romantic stuff between my characters. I will have a little Nick/Emily encounter….


	81. Sara's Decision

Chapter Eighty-One

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I've had a bit of a block not to mention I've been busy with school stuff. Anyway the story continues…..

Sara, who still wasn't back at work at CSI was still having trouble coming to grips with the untimely death of Tina. Grissom came home mid-shift to see how his wife was doing. To his surprise he found her sitting in Tina's room crying uncontrollably. Chris was in his crib sleeping.

"Sara?" he said gently.

"I can't do it any more Gil. I can't take it any more" she wept and some of her words were in comprehensible. It was the two month anniversary of Tina's death.

"Sara you're babbling, stop crying and talk to me" he told her.

"I want to become a counselor" she said.

"But what about your job as a CSI?" he asked.

"Gil I can't deal with the tragedy any more. I can't put myself in harms way either. I am also tired of working graveyard. " she said and looked at him.

He was quiet as he searched her eyes.

"I will back you in anything you chose Sara. If you want to go back to school and get a counseling degree or whatever then so be it. Do it."

Sara smiled. "I've been researching this for awhile now Gil. I've also got some job prospects in the works too. With my general back ground the people I talked to were very interested in me."

"How long is the program?"

"I can take the courses at night and do some internships during the day. I've already got a lot of courses that I can put towards my counseling degree. So it will take a maximum of 9 months to attain my degree."

Grissom nodded. "What about day care for Chris? If you are doing some internship during the day and school at night – we need daycare."

Sara got up from where she was sitting and went to their bedroom, Gil followed her. Sara then took a paper from off her bedside table and handed it to him.

"A timetable?" he asked. "you already signed up for this without speaking to me in advance.?"

The way he put it sounded very condescending to Sara.

"Gil I do not need your permission to do this! By the way I've also worked things out with the internship people and the school and lined up a babysitter with flex hours so there is no issue with that."

"Just who is this babysitter and do we get to interview her before hand?" he said a little to harshly.

"She is a 4 year advanced graduate of the Early Childhood program with a minor in infant came highly recommended by a former employer who by the way is the woman I'll be interning for!"

Gil was quiet. "I support you 100% Sara. Do what you need to do."

"I start my courses in a month and my internship in two months. I will tell Ecklie that I will stay on for another month then I will leave the lab"

Grissom nodded and gave her a hug and a kiss and without another word went back to CSI. He went to his office and buried himself in paperwork so not to think about Sara's departure from the lab.


	82. A Task for Sara

Chapter Eighty-Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Over the course of the following month, the team noticed a difference in Sara. She had changed significantly since before Tina's death and in reality before either Tina or Chris came into their life.

"Sara has not been the same at all. I've noticed she's lost her joy, flare, spunk. She's all business now" Greg complained one day to Catherine in the break room.

"I've noticed it too Greg. She's turning into a female Grissom! " said Nick. "we do not need a female Grissom in our midst!"

"Thanks a lot Nick!" Sara said angrily as she came into the break room and sat down with her lunch.

"I'm sorry Sara. I didn't see you there." He said.

Sara looked at all her colleagues. (the others had joined them shortly after Sara had entered the break room)

"I have an announcement to make…"she began.

"Sara can't you wait until we're done lunch." Catherine asked.

"No I cannot wait Catherine. " she snapped.

Catherine stared at her and put her sandwich down.

Sara looked from one colleague to the other and then spoke. "I have made a decision to quit CSI. It is not only for my health and sanity but for my son and husband too. I don't want to have a break down because if I do stay, after what we witness every day in Vegas … well I am already feeling burnt out. "

"So what are you going to do?" Warrick asked.

"Well I'm getting my degree in Counseling / Social Work. I have already signed up. Everything is all organized."

"It takes years to be a social worker Sara are you sure you want to do this?" Catherine asked wrinkling her nose.

"Catherine, for your information, I have a multitude of courses I have already taken and can get my full degree within 9 months. This includes a few internships to gain practical experience. Before any one can ask any more questions – I've already worked it out with a highly educated baby sitter to take care of Chris."

The others were silent and looked at Grissom as if to say _is she crazy!_

"I expected you to be more supportive than this! She is not happy in this job any more and also has a child to take care of. If she wants to change careers and work days then that is her choice. I support her and as her friends you should too!" Grissom said.

Nick shrugged. "Whatever man" and left the room.

The others slowly shook their head and left too. That left Grissom and Sara staring at the door and then each other.

"What the hell was that? I expected them to be happy for me. I got more from Ecklie than them! Ecklie was genuinely happy for me!" Sara said.

At that moment Conrad Ecklie walked by and saw Gil and Sara sitting in the break room.

"Sara, can I see you in my office for a moment please." He said.

Sara got up and followed him to his office.

"What is it Conrad. I've got to get home now."

"This won't take long. Uh Sara we have a few candidates in mind to replace you and I was uh wondering if you'll take a look at their resumes and even sit in and _assist_ me to interview them?"

Sara was both shocked and honoured. "Sure I will be happy to assist you Conrad. I uh always thought you had an issue with me."

"Yes that's true, over the years we have had our disagreements and whatnot, but in all honesty you are a great CSI and the lab will miss you. As Assistant Director I want to make sure we get a top-notch level 3 CSI to take your place."

Sara nodded and took the stack of resumes from Ecklie and put them in her bag. "I will study them when I get home and make a list of who I think we should interview. " she said.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Can you have the list for me by tomorrow? We have to start interviewing next week."

Sara nodded. "I'll get on it and I will do my best to get it to you by tomorrow. It won't be done by 9:00am but most likely by 5:00 pm. I do have a child to take care of." She said.

"Fair enough' he replied.

Sara left the room feeling happy.


	83. News

Chapter Eighty-Three

Grissom assembled the team in the break room one day about a week later. Sara was tending to Chris who was suffering from the Chicken Pox. Gil figured it would be a great time to find out exactly why the team was not happy for Sara's choice in job change.

"I have assembled you all here to find out why you are so unsupportive toward Sara and her choice to leave CSI. "

No one replied.

"Catherine? Warrick? Nick? Greg? Anyone going to reply?"

Greg spoke up. "Griss, it's not that we don't support her it's just that .. well we are going to miss her and we don't want her to leave. Plain and simple" he said.

The other s nodded in agreement.

"But what about what SARA wants? She wants to help others by becoming a counselor. She's been a CSI for a long time and our cases are getting more and more brutal as time goes on and she just can't deal with it anymore."

"Well with the exception of Greg, we've been a CSI as long as Sara and we just suck it up. Yes it is heart wrenching and horrible to deal with, but we just let it be. I mean …" Catherine began.

"Are you saying that Sara is a quitter?" demanded Grissom.

"Well kinda. We all deal with the same cases as Sara and we don't get personally attached to the cases. This is our calling and we deal with it and then move on."

Grissom looked from one colleague to another. He knew that none of them knew about Sara's emotional past – being in foster care and what her mom did to her dad and other issues that made her so sensitive. Sara had given him permission to tell the others of her past and explain why she wanted to leave.

"Sara has given me permission to explain to you exactly why she has always been so personally affected by abuse cases… here goes…" he said and explained to them about her past and how her mom killed her dad because of his abusive ways and how Sara was put in foster care for a while….

"So after that last abuse case with the stepfather raping the kid and then getting her pregnant and then calling her names because of it – it just sent her over the edge and that is what made her want to quit. Have you noticed that during the past few weeks I have given her no abuse-type cases, I've given her the _easier-to-deal-with_ cases."

"Yea we've noticed. " Catherine said. "I'm sorry Gil, we didn't know about her past! We just figured she was giving up… quitting etc." she began.

"We were surprised when she came in and told us she was quitting to be a counselor - I mean Sara's not a quitter" Greg said.

"She is not quitting Greg. She is just moving on. "

Emily Hodges knocked tentatively on the break room door.

"Yes Emily, what can I do for you?" asked Grissom.

"Uh Grissom as you know Sara is coming to intern at the same workplace as me, I uh need to know if she's willing to start her internship tomorrow instead of in a month an a half?"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to start early Emily, but why are you _asking _me?"

"Well she would have to leave the lab sooner than planned and I know she's going to be involved in the replacement process."

"Emily this is more important – call her and talk to her. " Grissom said

Emily went to Grissom's office to make the call.

"I think we all owe Sara an apology" Catherine said and looked at the others who nodded. Grissom smiled and nodded. "Yes you do and you can do it at a _Congrats to Sara. _ Party this Saturday night!"


	84. Sara's New Job

Chapter Eighty-Four

After speaking with Emily the day before Sara was in a tizzy when she got up the next morning. She had to drop Chris off at the daycare. (Since she started earlier than planned her original day care plans fell through so she had to find a daycare to take Chris at the last minute and she got lucky!)

Sara dropped Chris off and went to her internship located. Emily Hodges had called her the day before begging her to start the internship the following day. They were short handed. (two counselors quit because their husbands –(professional hockey players) were moving across the country and they had to go with them. (their _'duty'_ as wives demanded it) Sara would be sitting in with either Emily or another girl in the sessions with the clients. In order to take this internship early, Sara had to enroll in at least two academic courses – that way too she could even within a month or two counsel some of the 'easier' cases.

"Sara, don't worry, you'll do fine. I saw the way you were with Tina and dealing with her parents – you were very courageous adopting a teenage girl."

"From the moment I met Tina's father, I knew in my heart I wanted to adopt Tina as well"

"You may remember our first girl. Jessica. She's now eighteen unmarried, her second child is on the way. She already has an eighteen month old."

Sara shook her head. "What is she doing for money?"

Emily looked at her and without a word raised her eye brows. Sara got the intimation.

Jessica entered Emily's office and frowned at Sara sitting there. "What is she doing here?"

"She is learning to be a counselor Jessica. She needs to be here."

Jessica shrugged. "Whatever. I just want to get this session over with so I can get on with my job."

"Job?" Sara asked. "What is it that you do?"

Jessica looked at Sara with disdain. "How do ya think I keep getting pregnant ya loser?"

Sara looked at Emily. "You uh know you can injure your unborn baby by doing what you're doing."

"I really do not care about what you think. I need money so this is how I get it" the younger girl said and crossed her arms.

"But Jessica, listen please. Don't you care about your unborn child? What about the child you already have? If you get a disease or your child does…" she began.

"Listen Sara, don't get all preachy with me ok? You're not my mother nor my counselor so I don't give a damn about what you say!"

"Then you listen to me and listen well. You continue what you're doing, your baby will be taken from you the moment you give birth!" Emily said. She was beginning to get sick of Jessica's belligerent attitude and had refrained from that threat until now.

Jessica's demeanor changed. "You will have my baby taken from me? I love my child and my unborn! You can't do that!"

"OH yes I can, one call to CPS and your toddler will be removed tonight."

"But what do I do to stop my behavior? What can I do to make enough money to live at the level I need to."

Sara listened carefully to Emily's advice. "First of all, you do not need to live at the _high end level_ – you do not need the fancy manicures or pedicures that you have weekly…." Emily began but stopped when Jessica's jaw dropped.

"H-how do you know??" she asked.

"I just know" Emily replied. "Secondly, look at your fancy purse – you do not need a designer purse for EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK. Nor do you need these fancy designer jeans. You need to look deep into yourself Jessica and start realizing that it is not about YOU any more, but about your child at home and your unborn baby. "

"Guess I'd better stop smoking pot and snorting coke too eh" Jessica said with a stone face.

Emily and Sara exchanged glances. "What?"

"You heard me correctly." Jessica told them.

Emily hit a button under her desk with her knee, alerting the receptionist at the front to call the police. During this, Emily kept talking to Jessica as no alarm went off so Jessica was none the wiser until two cops burst in.

"What's going on? " demanded Jessica as she was handcuffed.

"You are under arrest for drug abuse. You have the right to remain silent …"the cop read her - her rights.

"A cop is on his way to remove the daughter from the home."

"NOOOOO" Jessica screamed and cried uncontrollably.

"Are you sure this is the line of work you want to get into Sara?" Emily asked her.

Sara nodded. "I want to make a difference in someone 's life…." Sara said and thought about the now 18 month old girl who had no mother anymore.

Emily looked at Sara. "I know what you are thinking Sara." She said.

Emily and Sara wrote down some notes from Jessica's session and made a special note I the file about the baby being exposed to cocaine and pot.

"Her unborn baby could have multiple issues" Emily said.

They waited about a half hour before their next client came in.


	85. A Little bit of Everything

Chapter Eighty-Five

A/N: Some drabble and very minor smut-like occurrences.

That Saturday night the gang all gathered at Sara and Grissom's townhouse for the party. Each of Sara's former colleagues apologized profusely to Sara for not being more supportive. Sara told them it was all water under the bridge. Since it was a pool party – barbeque, everyone was in their swim suit and having fun splashing around.

Wendy wore a stunning two piece bathing suit which almost caused David Hodges to fall off he diving board.

"W-Wendy?" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Yes?" she said as she sipped her drink.

"I-uh your swim suit" he babbled.

"David, why are you so shocked. We've had sex, you've seen me naked we are married! why are you acting like that?" She asked.

"B-because seeing you in that swimsuit makes me horny" he told her. "and I don't want to give in to my urges at Grissom's house"

Wendy shrugged. "This is the only swim suit I could find"

David's obvious horniness was getting to him and also getting the attention of Nick & Emily, who were having a conversation of their own near by.

"David is um…well he" Emily turned away. She didn't want to look at her own cousin's _situation_. "Wendy isn't helping much is she"

"She's teasing him" Emily replied. She had something on her mind that she couldn't shake but was reluctant to talk to Nick about it.

Wendy finally gave in and took the very horny/embarrassed David in the pool where they gave in to their passion. Although it was very tough to engage in sexual activity in the pool, since the party was slightly away from the pool, they saw no worry. (Sara and Gil's back yard was huge)

Ten minutes later neither could locate their swim suit.

"Ok now this is embarrassing." Wendy said and David could only agree.

Greg wandered over to the pool and spotted something floating in the water.

"Who's swim trunks are these?" he asked.

The party ground to a halt and the music was turned down. EVERYONE stared at Greg and then all eyes went to the pool.

"Gimme my trunks Sanders" said Hodges gritting his teeth.

Greg handed him his trunks and David tried unsuccessfully to put them back on while in he pool.

He cursed and then tried once again and finally was able to put them on. David and Wendy left the pool and it was only then that someone noticed a huge hole in his trunks.

"Uh Dave… you've got a hole in the back of your trunks and to make matters worse. You've got them on backwards."

Hodges blushed and grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it. Wendy accompanied him inside the house where they got changed.

No one mentioned their escapade again that night.

About ten thirty that night Emily's cell phone rang.

"Emily Hodges" she said.

"Help me" said a voice.

"Jessica?"

"Help me please!" he voice sobbed.

"Where are you?"

There was a scream and the phone went dead.

"She's in trouble" Emily said. Call Captain Brass.

"I'm right here Emily" Brass told her.

"Yea I knew that.. " she said and told him what she knew.

"What's the call –back number?"

Emily told him.

Jim ran to his car with Emily trailing behind and called dispatch them to trace the number and to give him her location. Within two minutes they had a location. Jim told them to get their asses to the location pronto.

Emily and Jim drove in Jim's car to the location. Jessica was there covered in blood and unconscious and half-naked.

They managed to revive her and take her to Desert Palm.

"What about the baby? Will it survive this ordeal?"

"The baby is almost at full term – hopefully the child will be ok but we have to assess her to make sure." The nurse said.

Emily crossed her fingers and held onto Jim for dear life.

Two hours later, the doctor came out of the room.


	86. A Slight Twist

Chapter Eighty-Six

"What's the verdict doc?" Jim asked.

"Well Jessica was beaten very badly but miraculously the baby survived. Because of Jessica's condition, we had to give her an emergency c-section. The baby is in stable but critical condition as he … well his mom's drug use did not do him any good." The doctor said.

Emily wept uncontrollably.

"We need to find out who did this to her and why!" the doctor told them.

The other CSIs and Sara met at the hospital where Jim told them the prognosis. Grissom told Nick and Warrick to go to the scene and gather the evidence. The cops on scene had cordoned it off. Grissom told Catherine to collect any evidence from Jessica's body and also once the SART nurse was done to collect the evidence from that.

"What about me?" Sara asked.

"You're no longer a CSI Sara. " Gil told her.

"I know, but she is my client – sort of "

"You and Emily I guess go to her home to talk to her family. Since she's Emily's client and you're Emily's trainee, that would be appropriate."

As they were talking , they could hear loud angry voices. Grissom and Sara went to investigate the voices.

'What's going on here? Where is my woman?" demanded a very angry man.

"Excuse me sir, you need to keep your voice down, you are in a hospital." The nurse told him.

"Don't you tell ME what to do you dumb whore, where is my woman . I DEMAND to see her."

Sara and Grissom stared at the man then at each other.

"Oh my god it's YOU two again. Why can't you just let me live my life in peace!"

It was Stuart. Tina's dad.

"Sir, are you the father of Jessica's child?"

"Which one?"

"Either of them?'

"I'm the father of the one she's carrying now. Proud to say that too." He boasted.

"Come with me please we need to talk" Grissom told him.

"I want to see my woman NOW" he bellowed.

"You'll see her when we're done talking"

"Fine" he replied with a grunt.

They took him to a vacant room to _chat._

"Where did you meet Jessica?"

"Where do you think?"

"Sir, answer the question"

"Corner of Pretoria and Ventura"

"Ok. When did you meet her?"

"About a year and a half ago"

"And she was turning tricks then?"

"Yes. Our first encounter was in my car."

"You do realize you just admitted to statutory rape don't you?"

"What are you talking about she's 22"

"She's 18. She was 17 at the time of your first intimate act. That's statutory rape. "

"It was consensual."

"That doesn't matter. Did you know she was doing drugs?"

He didn't reply.

"Sir?"

"I want a lawyer. This conversation is over" he said.

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks. That is like admitting guilt right there.

"I think you have a right to know sir… your son was born – the doctors had to give Jessica a c-section otherwise the baby probably would not have lived, given the condition of Jessica. He is in bad condition – addicted to cocaine and exposed to marijuana. "

"I want to see my son and my woman." He said. "then I demand a laywer"

Grissom took Stuart to see the baby, which almost made him sick then when he saw Jessica's broken body he almost had a fit. "Who did this. What bastard did this to her!"

"We're trying to find that out sir" Grissom said.

"You better find the bastard who did this or I'll sue you" he said.

Grissom sighed and called to see if Jim was available.


	87. Emily's Secret

Chapter Eighty Seven

Jim Brass questioned Stuart about his whereabouts when Jessica was beaten up. He had very strong alibi. He was in the arms of another hooker. Some woman named Laurel, working the same corner as Jessica. When questioned, Laurel confirmed she was with Stuart.

Back at CSI

"Now we're back to square one. Who else was involved with her?" mused Grissom.

"Don't you even THINK of cruising the corner in that district to find out!" Sara warned.

"You're no fun"

"Gil!" Sara exclaimed. "I want Jessica's predator caught too, but you do not need to be talking to hookers to do so!"

Wendy knocked on Grissoms' door.

"Yes Wendy?"

"I've analyzed the DNA collected from Jessica. There is a match from CODiS."

"Who is it?"

"A guy by the name of Christian Daby"

"Didn't he just get released after serving five months for rape?" Grissom said.

"Yes that's the guy."

"Ok we'll bring him in" Grissom said. Sara didn't budge.

"Sara, you have your internship to do tomorrow, shouldn't you be collecting our son from the babysitter and then getting rest yourself? "

"Yeah I know. But what about Jessica's daughter?"

"She's in foster care. They took her from the home after Jessica was brought in to the hospital."

"What's going to happen to her"

"Sara. I know what you're thinking… "

"Gil we are not able to have a child of our own. I want another baby."

Gil looked at her. "Sara we can't …"

"Tell me one good reason why we can't"

"I gotta go now we'll talk later" he said and left.

Sara drove to pick Chris up from the babysitters and drove home. She fed her son, gave him a bath and read to him and then put him to bed. The next morning she arrived at her internship and Emily met her with a slight frown.

"What's wrong Emily."

"Jessica"

"What about her."

"She's on life support. She's not going to live"

"Who's going to take her son?"

Emily didn't reply.

"Emily?"

"Sara can I talk to you woman to woman?"

"Will I be graded?"

"No this is not part of your evaluation."

They went in to Emily's office.

"I had a horrific upbringing. My parents were very controlling – as you know and verbally abusive. I think I might have been sexually abused as well only I had blocked it for years. As you know Nick Stokes and I were an item and we got married and have been trying to conceived a baby. But were unsuccessful. We tried fertility treatments but it did not work. We did an invitro and that didn't work. I got pregnant early in the relationship once but miscarried after two months. " she began to weep.

"Emily, how much of this abusive stuff does Nick know?"

"Everything except the sexual abuse. I have never told anyone about that or who I suspect did it."

"Who do you think did it?"

"My father"

"Your father! Oh Emily! "

"I want a family, and since I cannot conceive a child, I want to adopt both Jessica's children. "

"Both?"

"I think it is important for the siblings to grow up together." She said.

"Grissom told you I wanted to adopt the daughter didn't he?"

Emily nodded.

Sara sighed. "I won't stand in your way"

"We better prepare for our next client." Emily told her.

Sara nodded.


	88. Emily & Nick's Adoption Process

Chapter Eighty Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This is going to be my last chapter for tonight (possibly)

At Sara's urging, Emily told Nick about her sexual abuse by her father. He was very understanding and sympathetic and wanted to punch her father in the head for what he did. But of course he couldn't. After concluding that Jessica was basically brain dead and would be kept alive on ventilators, all involved decided it would be in the best interest if both Jessica's children were adopted together. Of course the foster parents of Jessica's daughter Hayley wanted to adopt them both, until they found out that the baby was severely impaired with drugs in his system and most likely would need a lot of therapy as he grew older.

"Are you sure you want to adopt the newborn?" the advocate asked.

"Yes" Emily replied. "I want both of them"

"You have the time and money to care for a severely impaired child?"

Nick and Emily exchanged glances. "I am training my replacement. Well not exactly replacement, but someone who can assist me" Emily said.

The advocate and other such people continued to question both Nick and Emily about their work life and money situations and other pertinent questions.

"You have two weeks. You need to abide by this list and before the end of two weeks have your house totally child and infant proofed. We will come by and inspect it in two weeks, make suggestions if need be and then make our final decision."

Nick and Emily exchanged glances. "Where is Hayley going to stay in the meantime?"

"She'll be with her foster parents. "

Nick and Emily nodded. They shook the advocates' hands and left to go buy what they needed to make their home infant and childproof.

Two weeks later…

"Very good work Nick, Emily, You have 98% of the requirements done."

"We have the baby gates on order. They were out of the size we needed" Nick said with a laugh.

The advocates exchanged looks. "That's fine. You won't be getting the children for another two weeks at least anyway."

"It'll be another month" Emily protested not realizing exactly what the advocate had said.

Nick realized what had been said. "We are getting the children?"

"Yes. We have a few more questions and the paper work and other such items to deal with before an adoption goes through. Do you have a pediatrician lined up?"

"We spoke with our GP and he gave us a list of pediatricians to choose from. We have appointments to go see them over the course of the next week." Nick said.

"What about the nursery?"

"We have all the furniture we just need to paint." Emily told them.

"Toys?"

"We are going shopping tomorrow. We have been very busy" Nick said.

The advocates told them they'd be in touch.

Two weeks later the advocates returned to follow up and after getting another tour fo the house as too what was done, they smiled and shook Nick and Emily's hands.

"I see you even acquired baby gates."

"We borrowed some from friends until ours come in stock" Emily said.

"Ok . We will fill out the final papers tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you have a baby seat and a toddler seat in your car."

Nick and Emily thanked them and when they closed the door they collapsed in each other's arms in happy tears.

"We are getting our family!"

Miles away in L.A. were Emily's parents reading the announcements in the paper. For whatever reason that day Emily's mom Flo decided to read the birth announcement page. She let out a string of curses when she read her daughter's announcement that had been placed in the paper. (It had been placed in both the Vegas paper and the L.A. paper.)

ANNOUNCING THE ADOPTION OF Hayley and Jacob to the proud parents of Nick Stokes and Emily Hodges. Nick and Emily proudly welcome the two children to their family.

Below the adoption announcement was Nick and Emily' s wedding announcement.

ANNOUNCING THE MARRIAGE OF Nick Stokes to Emily Hodges. A beautiful July wedding surrounded by family and friends.

Officially Emily took Nick's last name. But for professional purposes, she kept her maiden name.

Jay Julliard came storming into Flo and Alan Hodges house cursing. "What the hell is that woman doing now? She's adopting rugrats? EW I do not want any rug –rats to take cre of when I marry her!"

"I know Jay, I know. Alan and I will go _talk_ some sense into her. "Flo said and shook her head and shuddered to find out what her husband would say when he read this announcement.


	89. Justice is served for Emily

Chapter Eighty-Nine

A/N: Warning - Violence in this chapter. Character Death in this chapter as well

Unbeknownst to Emily and Nick, Flo and Alan Hodges and Jay Julliard were on their way from L.A. to Vegas at the same time Emily and Nick were picking up their newly adopted children from Child services. Hayley's foster parents were sad to see her go, but they were adamant about not _wanting_ to take care of a severely disabled child which is what the baby would most likely be. Emily and Nick were delighted to be able to adopt both children regardless if the infant was disabled or not.

"Congratulations to you both, we know you will make wonderful parents." Hayley's former foster mom Beth said as she hugged them.

"Thanks." Emily told her as she buckled little Hayley in her car seat.

Meanwhile on the airplane ….

"Now Alan please calm down. I know you are annoyed with Emily but you don't have to scream at the flight attendant."

"Dumb bitch should not be working anyway, she should be at home doing her duties as a woman , housewife and all the other womanly duties." Replied Alan.

The flight attendant heard his sexist remark and instead of ignoring it went back to where Alan was sitting and addressed him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You are probably the rudest individual I've ever come in contact with in my years as a flight attendant. You have some nerve coming on this plane and demanding that I get out of your way because you are in a hurry to get to your seat. I was helping a woman get settled in her seat because that's what I do. If you can't be patient and wait your turn then you need to learn patience."

"Shut your hole woman and get me a drink" Jay said.

"This is an alcohol free flight sir. We are not going very far so we've decided not to serve drinks on this flight." She replied and went to sit in her seat as the fasten seatbelt sign came on.

There were no further comments because the captain came on and told the flight crew to sit down and get ready for takeoff.

For the most part they were quiet for the duration of the flight but it was when they landed that there was a fuss again. Jay was the culprit this time. He had stood up and had removed his bag from the over head compartment and was fussing with it. He was clearly in the way.

"Excuse me sir may I please pass" asked a voice. "I need to go to the bathroom"

Jay turned around to see a child of about six wearing thick glasses, her mom standing behind her.

"No you may not. You need to wait until I'm finished" he said and continued fussing. By this time there was a huge line up behind them and Jay didn't seem to care.

"Buddy move will ya I have a connecting flight to get to!"

Jay cursed them out for not being patient but shifted slightly but enough and let them pass.

When they got off the plane and were driving from the airport to CSI (as they didn't know exactly where Emily lived) they discussed their plan of action.

"Clearly Emily does not know she is out of line by marrying that Nick guy or adopting those disgusting rug-rats. What do we do to convince her of her sins?" Jay asked.

"We just take her. She has to learn right from wrong."

Through this Flo was quiet. She was having second thoughts.

"Flo? Why aren't you saying anything about this?"

"Alan, I'm beginning to think we're crossing the line." She began.

"Flo. I don't want to hear that from you. You are my woman and you are to obey my orders and if I say you agree with me then you agree with me." Alan said.

"But you're wrong."

Alan slammed on the breaks causing the car behind to almost collide with them. Instead, the driver swerved to avoid a collision, passed the Hodges' car and the driver gave Alan the finger as well as another few gestures and drove off.

"Get out of the car NOW"

"Alan I'm not getting out of the car for not agreeing with you."

"Get out of the GD car" Jay told her.

For the first time in Flo's life she realized that what she was doing, by agreeing with her husband, Jay and other men in her life was wrong. She thought back to what Emily had told her over the years about her father's abusive ways. From the sexual abuse to the verbal and mental. Flo just ignored it saying it was part of life and women were the property of men.

"Did you hear me you bitch get the "F" out of the car" Jay told her.

"Jay shut up. You have no authority over me! You need to learn to respect women and not to talk rudely to them. Your antics on the airplane were just disgusting…"she began but her husband interrupted. The car was stopped and before Flo could even do anything Jay had removed his seatbelt and got out of the car and opened the front passenger side and yanked her out of her seat. She fought back though and for someone who looks rather dainty she was tough as nails.

A few passersby intervened and pulled them apart and called the cops.

While Jay and Flo were fighting, Alan had driven away.

Both Jay and Flo were taken into custody and put in separate holding cells for questioning.

Alan meanwhile called the lab.

"CSI how can I help you" said Judy.

"This is Alan Hodges, I'm Emily's father. Can you please tell me her home address. I'm in town and would like to visit her."

Judy, not knowing about the rift between father and daughter gave him the address.

"Thank you" he said and hung up.

Warrick just happened to be walking by at the same time that Judy was giving the address.

"Judy, who were you just giving Emily & Nick's address to?"

"Emily's dad, he's in town, probably to congratulate them on their new arrivals…"she began but Warrick interrupted.

"NEVER give out a CSI's address Judy, you should know better than that." He said angrily.

"Sorry." She said.

Warrick immediately go on the phone to Nick.

"Stokes" answered Nick.

"Warning ahead Nick – Emily's father – presumably her parents are in town and here to cause trouble "

"OH crap – yep I see a car coming and I recognize the driver. Funny Flo is not with him."

"Stay strong dude – I'm off the clock as is Catherine – we'll be there in a few minutes. The others are on other cases so we'll come by to keep the _peace._"

"Thanks 'Rick" Nick told him and hung up and prepared himself for the wrath of Alan Hodges.

"Where is my daughter."

"She is in the house getting the kids to bed"

"Get her out here NOW"

"She is putting the children to bed. She will be out when she is done putting the children to bed." Nick said.

_Warrick where are you!_

"EMILY HODGES GET YOU ASS OUT HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE" Alan screamed.

Nick sighed and went in the house, leaving Alan outside.

"You better go speak to him Em. "

"Nicky I'm afraid of him. He'll hurt me"

"Warrick and Catherine are on their way." Nick told her.

As if on cue, Warrick and Catherine pulled up in the driveway and confronted Alan Hodges.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask what the problem is? We've had complaints about you disturbing the peace" Warrick said.

"I am here to collect my daughter."

Emily had the courage to confront her father now that Catherine and Warrick arrived.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You are a stupid no good nothing. You are engaged to Jay Julliard and what do you do- go behind our back and marry this Nick guy? You adopt two rug rats without our permission? Get your ugly ass in the car NOW."

"Or what? You gonna rape me again? You gonna beat me so badly that no one wants me? That was what it was like growing up? You made me your slave for years – you beat and scared me so badly and told me that if I said one word about this abuse you'd kill mom and me. So I did not tell until a few months ago…"

"Don't say another word you liar. You wanted it you whore."

"Get out of my life for goodness sake. Just go and leave me and my husband alone."

Catherine and Warrick stood by watching, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Be warned this is not the end. You have not seen the last of me or Jay or your mother."

Emily turned to go inside the house as Warrick and Catherine turned to walk back to their vehicle. What happened next was a total blur….

Alan saw a chance to get back at his daughter. With neither Warrick, nor Catherine, nor even Emily watching, Alan approached Emily (he wasn't that far from her to begin with) and grabbed a hold of her to which she screamed.

Catherine and Warrick turned and witnessed the horror. Alan had a gun to his daughter's head as he grabbed hold of her. (Alan was a big brawny man who was very strong)

"Anyone comes close to me – this bitch gets it"

Nick, who was in the house saw the ordeal, grabbed his gun and quietly slipped out the front door. Alan and Emily were facing away from him. Nick saw that his wife was in grave danger so he aimed his gun at Alan.

_It may not be self defense, but I am defending my wife. _He thought.

Nick aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Alan square in the back of the head. He let go of Emily, who ran to Catherine and Warrick, and then Alan fell to the ground writing in pain.

Catherine, Warrick and Emily stared in shock at Nick who had just shot Alan Hodges.

When Warrick regained his voice, he called for help. "This is CSI Warrick Brown, we have a man down at the Stokes residence. Send EMS immediately. Possible fatality man was shot in the back of the head."

Neither Catherine, nor Warrick or even Emily ran to the aide of Alan Hodges who lay there writing in pain after being shot in the head.

EMS and the cops came within minutes of the call.

"What happened?" Brass asked.

"My Husband saved my life" Emily replied. "But killed my father in the process"

Brass took Nick in for his statement, along with Emily, Warrick, and Catherine. Since they were all there, they all had to give a statement of what happened.


	90. Interractions

Chapter Ninety

Alan Hodges died from exsanguination.

"Had he lived, he would have been a vegetable anyway. Nick got him in a very valuable part of the head." Doc Robbins said as he examined the brain.

"Are they going to charge me with murder" Nick asked Jim.

"No. You were defending your wife Nick. You have both Catherine and Warrick to back up your statement as well as Emily. You are not going to be charged with anything. But I doubt Flo Hodges will let things go for killing her husband." Jim said.

"Have you told her yet? By the way where is she?"

"Long story." Jim said and proceeded to tell him about the fight in the car and then between she and Jay and then Alan driving off.

Nick shook his head. "Strange."

"Where the hell is my husband" demanded a very loud voice from outside Brass' office.

"Here is Flo Hodges now." Brass said.

Flo noticed Nick sitting in Brass' office.

"YOU what did YOU do to my husband?"

Nick said nothing as directed by Brass.

"Where is Emily"

"At home with the children"

Just then David and Wendy came from their labs and passed by Jim's office.

"YOU!" Screamed Flo to her nephew.

"Hello Aunt Flo what brings you here?" Hodges said with a smirk.

"This hooligan _murdered_ your uncle" Flo said to him.

David looked at Nick who stared straight and said nothing but indicated with a slight wink that he'd tell David the story at a later date. David got the hint.

"Aunt Flo please keep your voice down. I am sure that Nick did not murder Uncle Alan" he said trying to calm things.

"David, Wendy, how may I help you?" Brass asked.

"Have you seen Grissom? I thought he was on his way over to see you about something?"

"I haven't seen him lately. I think he's in the field" Brass told them.

David made a face. "Hmm. Thought I heard he was on his way here"

He shrugged and he and Wendy walked out.

"Your father is wondering when you're going back to L.A. David. He wants you to work with him you know" Flo said.

David turned to his aunt. "I have no intention of returning to L.A. to work with my father. I have no interest in manufacturing boxes for the rest of my life like my father." He said.

"Are you going to start a family soon. Your mom was wondering."

"What the hell business is it of yours. We will start a family when we are ready" David replied.

To Wendy Flo said. "You should be getting pregnant dear, the older you get the more chances of having a problem baby. Much like the baby that my daughter has to deal with"

Wendy ignored her and walked away.

"How rude! I was just trying to give advice."

"Keep your advice to yourself Aunt Flo and mind your own business!" he said and he followed Wendy.

Jay Julliard and Flo Hodges had been questioned about their fight and released without charges. Flo refused to press charges against Jay because she knew it would cause a rift in her social circle if she did. She knew what Jay did was wrong and she knew what her own husband did was wrong, but in order to keep the peace in L.A. and in her social circle, she did not press charges. If one word got out to her Social Circle in L.A. that she back-talked a `Julliard Man' or her own husband, she'd be blackballed forever from her cronies.

Jay Julliard and Flo Hodges were ordered to stay away from Nick and Emily forever and if they ever came anywhere near them then they'd be charged. Jay and Flo promised to stay away and they were released.


	91. Sara & Gil's Conversation

Chapter Ninety One

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara excelled in her job as a counselor which made Emily really pleased. Sara had convinced one teen not to commit suicide but to stand up and be counted and confront her tormentor/bully. The bully in question backed down when the girl stood up to her.

Sara and Gil's marriage became intensely stronger as she grew happier in her job.

"This makes you happy doesn't it?" Gil asked.

"Sex with you always makes me happy Gil" she replied.

Grissom blushed.

"I mean your job as a counselor"

"Oh that, yes it makes me happy. Emily is very pleased with me and my progress." She said.

"I am going to transfer to days Sara and cut down on shifts."

Sara's jaw dropped.

"Yes Sara, I'm going to relax a bit."

"Does this have anything to do with your physical results?"

Grissom nodded. "Doc says I gotta slow down or I will burn out or have a heart attack."

Sara heard Chris babbling in his sleep through the baby monitor.

"Do you ever want another child?" she asked. "I mean a biological child?"

Gil caressed his wife's cheek. "I'm not getting any younger Sara, I am not sure if I have the stamina for two kids" he said.

Sara was quiet. "I'm glad we didn't adopt Hayley and her brother."

Gil raised his eyebrows.

Sara looked at him.

"The baby is severely ill, born addicted to cocaine and exposed to marijuana."

"How are Nick and Emily handling it?"

"Fighting constantly." Sara told him.

"How is Jessica doing?"

"She's still on ventilators. She's brain dead but the family won't pull the plug.:

"They never solved her case did they?"

"Not yet" Sara told him.

Gil got out of bed and wandered over to the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Sara are you still attracted to me?"

"Gil, ho are standing in front of me naked and …" she stopped.

He was standing there with a massive erection which made her hornier than ever. She climbed out of bed and went right over to him. "Honey take me now" she ordered.

They made passionate love right there on the floor.

Twenty minutes later….

"Wow!" he said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following day was Saturday so Sara didn't have to work, but Grissom did a phone call came in and he was informed he was needed.


	92. Catherine's Confession

Chapter Ninety Two

When he got to the scene Greg noticed something. "Are you limping" Greg inquired when Grissom met him and Catherine at the scene.

Catherine snickered.

"What's the problem here" he asked ignoring the question.

"Two missing teenagers" Greg said and babbled on about the kids.

"You called ME in? Why not Warrick? You didn't need to call me in!"

"Gil come with me" Catherine said and led him away from Greg to a wooded area.

"This is part of the case" she said and pointed to a bug infested naked body.

"Why for one thing is it nude?" mused Gil.

"There's a stream over there, maybe he went skinny dipping, I dunno" Catherine said.

"What about the missing kids? How do they connect?"

"The three of them are a couple." Catherine said.

Gil made a face. "Ew"

Catherine looked at him. "You telling me you have never done a threesome?"

"Never"

Catherine smirked. "She wished she had gotten to Grissom before Sara. Catherine always had something for Gil, but never had the guts to pursue it."

"Catherine! Get your mind on the body" he admonished.

"Gil my mind is not on your body!" she said.

"I never said your mind was on my body Catherine – but what are you saying?"

Catherine looked at him. "Gil, I've been in love with you for years" she confessed.

"I am married Catherine."

"That didn't stop Warrick."

Gil stared at her. "You and Warrick?"

"One time only. One time." She told him.

"I could never cheat on Sara!" he said.

"No one would know Gilbert" she said in a sultry voice.

"Catherine I'd feel awful about cheating on the love of my life." He said.

"We did it once before." She said. "You lost your virginity to me Gil."

Gil blushed. "Yeah I know but that was years ago!"

"One time Gil. One more time" she pressed.

Gil looked at Catherine who was now begging him.

"Ok one time, where? When?"

"Here, & now" she said and began stripping.

Gil looked at her funny.

"I'm not doing it here and now"

"You'd better do something or that erection is gonna come out of your pants."

Gil looked down and sure enough his erection was huge, possibly reacting to the naked woman standing in front of him.

He gave in to his desires and pleasured Catherine, not once but four times.

"Wow Gil, you've certainly improved in 30 years!"

He blushed. "Aw.."

They had sex three more times before anyone noticed that Gil and Catherine weren't tending to the body. David Philips arrived at the body and wondered where Gil and Catherine were and he was about to examine the body and make notes when he heard noises. He got up and followed the noises. He gasped aloud when he saw Gil & Catherine having sex right there in the open.

Catherine saw him and screamed and David ran back to the body.

Five minutes later Catherine and Gil joined him at the body and they discussed what they found. After the body was taken away, Philips looked at them.

"You two ought to be ashamed! How could you do this to Sara!"

"You aren't going to tell her are you?"

He smirked and walked away.

"When Gil and Catherine got back to CSI, David Philips was nowhere to be found. Sara was waiting for him in his office. His heart sunk. She had an odd look on her face. Philips had told her!

"Sara before you say anything I want to tell you – yes Catherine and I had sex today but it meant nothing. She was irresistible. I know that is no excuse for cheating but I love you not her! Please forgive me."

"What are you talking about! You slept with Catherine?"

"Y-you mean Philips didn't tell you?"

"No"

"Then why did you have a weird look on your face?"

"It wasn't a weird look, it was an I have some news to tell you look"

"What news?"

"I'm pregnant!" she bellowed and stormed out.

"Sara come back! Sara Sara-aaaaaa~ he yelled

Grissom thrashed in his bed and woke up in a cold sweat…………………………


	93. Gullible Grissom

Chapter Ninety Three

A/N: Please forgive me – Sara becomes very OOC in this chapter and rather mean to Gil. Just a heads up. (don't know why my muse wanted this in the story….. she's having issues maybe I dunno)

"Gil are you ok?"

Grissom looked at Sara. "What a nightmare"

She sat up in bed. "You talked in your sleep."

Gil gulped.

"What did I say?"

"Oh something about Catherine and sex."

He gulped again.

"Gil what would you say if I uh wanted a threesome?"

Gil pinched her and then himself.

"Ow! why hell didja do that?"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. This threesome. What do you have in mind?"

"Me & you, You and Catherine. When you and I do it Catherine watches and when you and Catherine do it I watch"

"Erotic"

"Yeah" she said.

"You and Cath?" he asked.

"That's up to her."

"Why this sudden interest in a threesome?"

Sara blushed.

"Who was it?"

"Wendy told me that was one of her fantasies" she said.

"Wendy? She's so conservative!"

Sara leaned over and whispered into her husband's hear what Wendy told her.

"Are you serious and Hodges was ok with this?"

"Gil of course he was okay with it. He had a threesome with another woman! They had a blast apparently"

"And Mandy was in on it 100%?"

"Yes she was. Remember when Hodges called in sick because of a backache?"

"He was doing Mandy that night."

Grissom shuddered. "Too much info! I… " Grissom stopped. "Isn't Mandy involved with Henry now?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. The two couples belong to a swingers club apparently."

"We cannot ever face them again now that we know their secrets!" Gil said

"Gil" Sara said with a sigh.

"Yes Sara."

"I am only kidding"

Gil stopped and looked at her. "What?" he demanded.

"I am yanking your chain. Mandy, Henry, Wendy and Hodges, do not belong to a swingers club nor have they done any threesomes. I just wanted to test your gullibility."

"And the threesome between you, me and Catherine?"

Sara made a face. "Again you're so Gullible!"

Gil got out of bed, got dressed and slammed out of the house.


	94. Where did he Go?

Chapter Ninety Four

Sara went off to work that Monday after dropping Chris off at the daycare. Grissom had not come home nor had she heard from him. Sara arrived back at home that night and waited for him. She called his cell but there was no answer. It was only when she had heard nothing from him the entire week that she began to worry. She didn't want to call the lab as she didn't want to hear any flack from the others.

She sat Chris in his high chair and fed him she continued to wonder.

"Dada?" Chris said.

Chris had spoken his first word. He had babbled before but this was his first real word and _Dada_ was not there to hear it.

"Dada working." She said.

Chris shook his head. "No"

"Lets finish your carrots honey" she said and fed him the rest of his food.

After cleaning him up, she bathed him and put him to bed.

"Dada" he told her.

Sara looked at him. "Night time"


	95. Words of Wisdom

Chapter Ninety Five

All this time, Grissom was in Henderson visiting his mother at her nursing home.

_Gil why are you not at home?_

_Sara played me._

_How?_

_Tried to convince me that Catherine wanted a threesome and that other coworkers were swingers. _Gil shook his head.

Gil's mom stared at her son for a while.

_Stop staring please!_

She took her son's hands in hers.

_Son go home to your wife and son._

Grissom nodded. _You're right. It is time I go home. I've not been home in over a week. She must be worried and probably very annoyed._

Gil sighed and kissed his mom and left.

Sara meanwhile was sobbing in the arms of Brass.

"Oh Jim! Where is he!"

"Sara! What made you play that trick on him! Why would you trick him like that?"

"I don't know."

Brass looked at her. "Sara"

"Wanted to know if he would be faithful. But my trick went too far."

Jim stared at her and they heard the door open.

"Sara?" came a timid voice.

"I'll go now" Jim said.

"Where the hell were you?" she bellowed.

"Visiting my mom"

"Gil we need to talk. I want to apologise for doing what I did. It was mean and out of line."

"Yes it was."

"Look what you did was awful too – not calling or anything."

"I was very angry at you Sara. Very angry. I did not want to speak to you after what you did."

They were quiet.

"Chris said his first word"

Gil cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. _Dada_" she said. "Too bad you missed it." she said and glared at him.

Gil sighed. He was still in the dog house with her. Gil and Sara said very little to each other for the next few weeks. Sara got very busy at work and at school. The colleagues at CSI began to notice that Gil Grissom's demeanor had changed. It became apparent that he was having issues when he bawled out Wendy for no reason, just because she had come into the break room to take her break, Gil snapped at her rudely causing her to cry.

A/N: That's all for now. Will update soon.


	96. Making Up

Chapter Ninety-Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

After a few weeks of rigid communication and nothingness, it was Sara who, when she had finished work decided to go to CSI to speak to Gil.

"Is Grissom in his office?" she asked Judy.

"Yes he is Sara." She said with a smile.

Sara walked down the hall nervously. It had been a while since she had walked the halls of CSI but she knew of her purpose. To put her marriage back together. She saw Wendy and Hodges in Hodges' lab hovering over a microscope, discussing whatever it was that was in that microscope. As she passed she heard Wendy's laugh and saw that she had a little bump in her tummy. _Sigh… a new life begins for them._

Gil's door was closed so she knocked on it.

"Come in"

She opened the door and saw that Grissom was lying on his couch, the lights lowered and a wet cloth on his head.

"A-are you ok?"

"Well besides the fact that my marriage is in trouble, I have a migraine" he replied.

Sara hesitated. "I am so sorry for everything I did Gil." She said approaching him.

Grissom didn't reply.

"I have no idea why I tricked you like that."

"Sara…"

"Gil stop, I am apologizing. Look. Everyone has noticed that things are tense between us. We haven't attended any CSI-parties lately or any other functions together. "

"I am sorry too. I should not have left or at the most I should have called you to tell you where I was. I am sorry I missed Chris's first words."

"There is something _different_ about that child… I do not know how to explain it. It was as if he knew something was up…"

Grissom looked at her funny.

"I know it doesn't make sense, you had to be there to understand what I'm getting at."

Gil looked at his wife. "Sara I love you so much and want so much for our family. You've got a great job as a counselor and I've cut down on my hours and hoping to switch to days soon. I just want our life together to not be so bumpy."

Sara nodded thinking about Emily and Nick and their rocky situation. Their son, whom they adopted was still going through a lot of medical problems which was causing a lot of tension between Emily and Nick. Emily was absent a lot from work which put more pressure on Sara to take more and more cases. Sara excelled in her job, but was tired a lot because of the overtime.

"I'm done my paperwork for tonight Sara, why not go out for a bite to eat. Chris is in the hands of the babysitter correct?"

Sara nodded."Are we going to be drinking?"

"Yes. Of course. I need a drink …" Gil said.

"Then let's leave our vehicles here and take a cab. Better be safe than sorry." Sara said.

"I just have one thing left to do, you call the babysitter and tell her that we'll see her tomorrow morning." Gil said with a glint in his eye.

Sara smiled and took her phone from her purse and made that call. Sara and Gil had a lot of making up to do…..


	97. Promotion!

Chapter Ninety-Seven

Grissom and Sara had officially made up and were back to their old selves again which made the others at CSI very happy.

Sara was working in her office at work one day when Emily came in frantically.

"Sara I need you to pull a double tonight."

"I can't tonight Emily. It is Friday night. Gil and I are going to Arizona for the weekend with Wendy and Hodges. It's been planned for months" she said not bothering to look up.

"You have to. I am your supervisor and I told you - you have to stay late tonight." Emily said with a tinge of authoritarian anger.

Sara looked up and stared Emily dead in the eye. "And I told you that I am unable to stay late tonight. I have worked overtime and triple time seven times out of the last ten working days. I am leaving when the clock strikes five whether you like it or not."

"Then don't bother coming back in on Monday" Emily said and left.

Sara was stunned that Emily would be so callous. Sara knew that Emily and Nick were having big issues, but that did not mean that Emily could treat Sara with disrespect like this.

_I guess I have to go to the big boss now and I do not want to. _Sara sighed.

She had no more clients that day so she decided to approach Emily's boss. Cassandra Emmanuelle.

She gingerly knocked on Cassandra's door.

"Come in"

Sara walked in and after Cassandra gestured for her to sit she did, but before she had a chance to speak, Cassandra spoke first.

"I know why you're here Sara."

"You do?" she said nervously.

"I've been observing you these last few months and have been very impressed with your work."

"Um…thanks" she said.

"Would you like the job of Senior Counselor?" she asked.

"B-but that's Emily's job." Sara said.

"I know." Cassandra said flipping through papers and then looking up. "Emily has been terminated."

Sara's jaw dropped. "W-What?"

"Sara I heard the exchange between you and Emily earlier. I know that you've been working overtime, and basically covering for Emily so she can deal with her son's issues… but she has taken advantage of you Sara and I didn't think that was right."

"I-I don't know what to say" she sputtered.

"Say you'll take the job."

"I'll take the job!" Sara laughed.

For the next fifteen minutes, Sara and Cassandra talked about her new duties as Senior counselor, the pay and benefits that went with it as well as new responsibilities.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Cassandra said with a wink.

"Yes I am! Thank you" she said and they shook hands.

Sara was a very happy woman as she entered the Grissom household.

"You're giddy!"

"I just got promoted!" she said and told Gil about her promotion.

"That's not going to sit well with Emily or Nick."

"Who cares Gil! Cassandra told me Emily was out of line. Let's get packed for our trip to Arizona. The babysitter knows what hotel we're at right."

Gil nodded. "We are to pick up Hodges and Wendy at their house and then drive to the airport."

Gil and Sara hugged in glee and they got in their car after hugging & kissing Chris and they set off to pick up Wendy and Hodges.


	98. Vacation

Chapter Ninety-Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara, Grissom, Wendy and Hodges sat in the airplane on their way to Phoenix, Arizona.

"Are you Ok David?" asked Grissom as he noticed the younger man looking rather pale once again.

"These turbulence are not doing much for my stomach" he replied.

"Did you have a heavy meal before you boarded?" Grissom asked.

"I had nothing at all." He replied.

"And I thought I had issues regarding my morning sickness." Wendy said trying to make a joke.

"At least you didn't throw up all over yourself earlier." David replied.

Grissom tried to suppress a chuckle. About a half-hour in to the flight. The plane had for whatever reason _bounced_ or something, causing the air-sick-prone David Hodges to throw up the food he had just ate. (consisting of a sandwich that he had packed for himself)

"Not funny Grissom." David replied. "It was very embarrassing! How would you like to have to sit on an airplane in soiled clothes."

He had said that a little loud and some kid a few rows ahead of them laughed. "Whaja do shit yourself dude" That caused a few of the passengers to laugh but others gasped at the young man's crude language.

David blushed and tried unsuccessfully to slouch down in his seat.

Wendy gave her husband a pat on the arm. She didn't know what else to do. "You embarrass too easily David."

"No I don't" he replied.

"Can we just drop this guys?" Grissom said and looked out the window. He was eager to get to the hotel room. He and Sara's romantic night had been cut a little short due to the fact that Chris was rather clingy the night before.

"Did you notice that Chris did NOT want us to go?" Sara inquired.

"Yes I did. He kept saying _"No go! No Go!"_ Do you think that means anything?"

"I think it means that he's a smart kid … Gil I think we need to have him checked out when we get back."

"You think he has some issue?"

"No – you're not going to believe me - but maybe he has a sixth sense."

"You're right I don't believe you."

"Gil!"

"Sara enough is enough about his sixth sense."

Sara and Gil, Wendy and Hodges deplaned when they got to Phoenix. They rented a car and drove to their hotel and checked in right away. After dumping their bags in their room and letting Hodges clean himself up. They went to the hotel restaurant for supper and drinks.

"Anything you want to do tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Well the Coyotes are playing tonight want to go see them?" Hodges said.

"Baseball is not for another few months David." Grissom said.

"The Coyotes are a Hockey team Gil" Sara whispered.

"Oh. I'm not much of a hockey follower, but if you want to take in a match then let.s do it"

"Game. Hockey Game, it's not called a match." Hodges said.

They hailed a cab and went to the Phoenix arena, bought some tickets and went in. On a rare occurrence, The coyotes were playing the _Toronto Maple Leafs. _ The four of them shook their head as the Leafs scored four goals within the first ten minutes of the game. They suffered through the rest of the first and second before they walked out of the game in disgust. At the end of the second period the score was 7-2 for Toronto.

"Did the Coyotes fall asleep on the ice or something?"

David shook his head. "I bet you five bucks we read in the paper that Phoenix wins."

The other three look at him in shock. "The score is 7-3 David, you're saying that the Coyotes are going to win the game 8-7?

"Not necessarily that score – but I say that Phoenix is going to win the game yes."

"I'll take that bet – but lets bet that if you're right we buy you breakfast but if you're wrong you buy us breakfast."

"Deal." David said and shook on it.

The following day David Hodges picked up the paper that was left outside his hotel door.

Headline of the sports section was as follows. "Phoenix Coyotes win in overtime over the Toronto Maple Leafs in a stunning comeback. 8-7.

David laughed with glee as he planned what he wanted for breakfast.


	99. 5yrs later Grissom & Sara

Chapter Ninety-Nine

A/N: These next few chapters will take place five years later and will focus only on one couple per chapter.

5 years later – Grissom and Sara.

Grissom and Sara's marriage flourished with her promotion to Senior Counselor. Sara excelled as a counselor and loved her job so much that she continued her education to get her Masters Degree. It took her four years to achieve as she took it at night. Gil Grissom retired from CSI shortly after Sara's promotion and took a job at UNLV teaching Entomology Classes, with many field trips to the body farm for purposes of examining the bodies and questioning students.

Tina Sara Grissom was born to Sara and Gil, two years after her promotion, making her three years old now. Their son Chris was seven years old and he and his sister bonded from the moment she was born.

Tina was special very early on. Sara and Gil suspected a special child when she began walking at the age of six months, skipping the crawling stage all together. She was fully potty trained by the age of 14 months with only one or two #2 accidents.

Chris was highly intelligent as well as , at the age of seven he was reading at the ten year old level and had skipped grades and was in grade five.

Though both Sara and Gil work, neither of their children felt _abandoned_ as the family ate suppers together 6 out of the 7 days of the week. Little Tina attended the pre-school located in the elementary school that Chris went to and he _insisted_ on walking down the hall and having his lunch with his sister.

Gil and Sara, alone one night as the kids were visiting relatives. "Are you happy Sara?"

"Yes I am happy Gil. I have a loving, wonderful family, loving wonderful husband and a job, that although it can be taxing, and devastating sometimes, challenges me to the point where I am very happy." She replied.

Gil smiled at her. "I'm glad. I'm teaching a class tomorrow night" he said.

Sara looked at him. "On a Saturday?"

"Only this Saturday – we have a field trip to the body farm. They are doing some kind of maintenance next week but the students have an exam next Friday so I want them go see some of the bodies tomorrow night." He said.

"Do you realize how weird you sound?" she asked laughing.

"Wel-l yeah"

"How did your students feel about it?"

"They hated it. You know college kids. I told them if they didn't show up, they'd lose marks on the exam."

"Let's stop talking dead bodies Gil, I want to talk live bodies." She said and kissed him. Soon they were in each other's embrace and _rocking each other's world._


	100. 5yrs later Wendy & David

Chapter One Hundred

A/N: These next few chapters will take place five years later and will focus only on one couple per chapter. Any flashbacks mentioned will be in italics.

5 years later – David Hodges and Wendy Simms

David and Wendy had been married seven years. They now have a five year old daughter Sierra Madison and a one year old son named Thomas David.

David and Wendy both became full CSI's. Wendy had become a CSI first and encouraged David to do the CSI field test. He did it and passed with flying colours. Their children attended the daycare that was recently set up at CSI.

David cut off all ties with his mother because he grew tired of her constant badgering. The straw that broke the camel's back was when he and Wendy were having a romantic night nine months before his son was born and his mom, Silvia Hodges burst in on them……………….

_Oh Wendy, I love you and am so glad you finally married me all those years back._

_Wendy giggled. "It was that time under your table that did it David, since then, I've been head over heels in love with you. I always had a crush, but never had the guts to pursue it._

_They were in the passionate throes when the door burst open and Silvia entered._

_"Thank god you're ok"_

_"What the hell are you doing in our bedroom" David demanded as he quickly grabbed the blankets to cover him and his wife._

_"I called and there was no answer for the past HOUR David. I grew worried so I came over to see what the problem was. "_

_David's eyes grew cold. "I am having a night with my wife mother – go away"_

_"Where is your daughter while you are doing this --- this __**stuff" **__she demanded._

_"With a sitter. Now go away."_

_"Why didn't you ask me to baby sit David?" she whined._

_"Mother this is very uncomfortable – we are not having this conversation!" he said feeling cold now._

_"You two shouldn't be doing that any more anyway. You have your kids. Have you had your vasectomy yet David?"_

_"I am not having this conversation mom – go away!"_

_"Son, no need to be embarrassed. He embarrasses too easily doesn't he. Before you did the deed did he tell you if he was circumcised or not? "_

_David glared at his mom. He could not believe how horrible she was acting. What the hell was she thinking bringing up circumcision of all things._

_"Mother leave this house now before I call the cops"_

_Mother Hodges looked at her son. "You'd call the cops on me?"_

_"Mrs. Hodges if you don't mind I'd like to get back to making love to my husband if you ever want to see your granddaughter again, LEAVE!" Wendy told her._

_Silvia Hodges left without another word. She and her son have not spoken since._

"Wendy , Sara and Grissom are going to celebrate their anniversary soon, do you want to throw them a surprise party?"

"Well it's not exactly an important anniversary David, Why not wait until their 10th?"

David made a face in thought. "Yeah you're right."

The phone rang. The Caller ID said Silvia Hodges.

"It's my mother." He said sullenly.

That woman can turn a smile upside down even with a caller ID!

"Hello."

"Hi David."

"What do you want mother. We haven't spoken in two years."

"I have been waiting for an apology."

"What?"

"Your wife. She needs to apologize to me."

"Wendy did nothing wrong. Now we need to get back to our lives. We do have lives you know. "

"And another child I see."

David's blood ran cold. "How do you know about our son?"

"I picked up both kids from daycare today. "

"How?"

"Went in and said I'm here to pick up the Hodges kids. Both didn't want to come with me naturally, but I told the caregiver there that it was normal that kids of that age with grandparents."

Wendy was on her cell phone in a flash with the daycare demanding answers.

"Why are you doing this to us mother. Why can't you just leave us the hell alone."

"David, your wife is a ruthless bitch who was rude to me and I demand an apology, then you can have your children back."

David thought long and hard about what he was about to do. "Mother. I had planned on calling you this weekend in fact. …"

"Oh yeah right!"

"Yeah, we were going to be in your area on Saturday and Wendy and I were planning on dropping by your house with the kids. I have it marked on the calendar and everything. No you were not going to get an apology as Wendy did nothing wrong, but at least you would have seen your grandkids. Now that you pulled this, you will never see them again. The cops are on their way to your house now mother. Surrender or you will be going to jail for a very long time. You will be charged with kidnapping and depending on how Wendy and I feel – forcible confinement among others."

Silvia Hodges hung up.

Wendy's cell rang. "Simms"

"Wendy your kids are fine, We have Silvia in custody and the kids are being brought to PD as we speak." Jim Brass said.

"Thanks Brass."

Wendy hung up. She and David hugged and then got in David's car and they drove to PD.

Hodges completely ignored his mother as he and Wendy wrote out their statements. They took the kids home and played with them until bed time.

Silvia Hodges pled guilty to kidnapping and received six months jail term. A restraining order was placed on her in regards to her son and his family. She was not to come within 10 feet of them or be in the same building. If they entered a restaurant and she was there. She had to pay her bill and leave.


	101. Chapter 5yrs later Nick & Emily

Chapter One Hundred and One

A/N: These next few chapters will take place five years later and will focus only on one couple per chapter. Any flashbacks mentioned will be in italics.

5 years later – Nick Stokes and Emily Hodges.

Nick and Emily's marriage had its ups and downs, especially when dealing with their adopted children. At the time of their adoption Hayley was 18 months and Douglas was an infant. Douglas was born with severe issues as he was addicted to cocaine because of his biological mother Jessica's drug abuse.

_Nick came home from work that day that Emily was fired to find her crying and the kids no where to be seen._

_"Emily honey what is wrong?"_

_"They fired me!"_

_"What??"_

_"They fired me and promoted SARA!"_

_"They had to have a good reason Em… you are good at what you do!"_

_Emily didn't reply._

_"Want me to go talk to Cassandra?"_

_"Would you? Get my job back?"_

_"Can't guarantee it , but I'll talk to her."_

_Nick went to talk to Cassandra who told him why Emily was fired._

_Nick went back to Emily and told her nothing could be done. _

_"What!"_

_"They told me you were overstepping your bounds Emily. Sara had been covering for you so you could go home early to tend to the kids – but you ordered her to stay late one day when she had told you months in advance she was going away that weekend. This was not the first time apparently you tried to use your supervisor status to try to scare Sara."_

_"This is the payback I get for what I did for her."_

_"Emily. You need to relax. You are overwhelmed and I think you just need to cool off" Nick told her._

_Big mistake…._

_Emily raged at Nick and attacked him , sending him flying toward the TV, rendering him unconscious._

_"Nick! Oh god Nicky!" _

_Her cries were heard from neighbours and one of them, Andrea Chase rushed over to see what happened._

_"What happened Emily?"_

_"Uh argument, call 911, he's unconscious!"_

_Andrea called 911 and they dispatched the cops and the ambulance. Emily was taken into custody that night and the kids were placed with an emergency foster care._

_Nick remained in the hospital, but conscious for three days. Emily sat in a jail cell cooling off._

_Nick made his decision and he was heartbroken when he did it._

_"I can't take this any more Emily. There's no love left." He told her as she sat in the jail cell._

_"You're dumping me?"_

_"Divorcing Emily. You'll get your share as I'm selling the house."_

_"The kids?"_

_Nick shook his head. "They deserve a loving two parent home."_

_"Give me another chance Nick. Please. One more chance. Six months." She begged._

_Nick thought about it. "Six months Emily. Six months. We get counselling and if it still is not working we split amicably."_

_"And the kids?"_

_"Yes the kids are included in this too. They deserve a happy home."_

_That was five years ago… _

Five years later, things are a little better.

Six and a half year old Hayley ran in to the house one day after school, her brother trailing slowly after him.

Hayley was crying.

"Hey Hayley what is the matter?" asked Nick

"My retarded brother that's what is the matter!" she said angrily.

The addiction to cocaine in utero caused Douglas to be quite delayed. Although he attended kindergarten with his age group, he had an assistant to explain things to him and work with him.

Nick gave his daughter a look. "That is rude

Emily took her daughter by the hands and lead her to her room and spoke to her about her brother's issues. It was not until now that Emily and Nick knew that they must explain to their daughter some of her brother's issues.

Nick and Emily's marriage was rocky, but they realized that they loved each other a lot and that they couldn't give up on the children they adopted or on their marriage. Nick had one little indiscretion one night when he and Emily had a huge fight about her going back to work. Nick had cut down on his hours to spend with the kids and wanted Emily to at least find a part time job. (after getting fired from her job, she didn't even try to look for work for the longest time) Nick had stormed out of the house that night and had a one night stand with Mandy who was just coming off a horrific relationship. Nick never confessed to his cheating and hoped that Mandy would never tell either.


End file.
